Diamante de Dos Amores
by BetaniaBadro
Summary: Samantha conoce al amor de dos marenas muy diferentes de que es el amor, andrew quien ella cree es el amor de su vida le muestra el amor de modo muy Romantico a cambio de ello le miente y alli aparece Gael quien es el Deseo, la Lujuria y la falta de cordura de la vida de Samantha convirtiendola asi en un Diamante de dos Amores...
1. Chapter 2

"No es necesario decir todo lo que

Se piensa. Lo que si es necesario es

Pensar en todo lo que se dice"

**_Anónimo._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

**Por Betania Badro **

**Beta: Patto Moleres **

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**3 de junio de 1995 **

Era muy tarde, mamá lloraba mucho. No sabía porqué pero, tenía mucho miedo. Mi hermanita estaba dentro de ella, y sólo hacia minutos el comenzó a gritarle como loco _"¡no me sirves, no me sirves para nada Gina, estoy cansado de ti y de tus quejas estoy cansado de ella!". _Papá me señalaba y yo temblaba desde el sofá _"es por eso me que revuelco con cada secretaria que está en mi empresa, ¿y sabes qué?, recibirás el divorcio pronto. Me largo"_ miré su sombra salir por la puerta y con un grave azote la cerraba, miré a mamá y lloraba con tantas fuerzas que tenía miedo.

—Mamá no llores —le susurré apoyando mis manitas en su vientre y ella sólo me rodeó con sus brazos como hacia siempre y lloró.

**27 de Diciembre de 1997**

—Nicolle Feliz cumpleaños —le susurré a mi hermanita desde su cuna. Ya tenía dos años desde que vi sus hermosos ojos azules abrirse, igual a los de mi padre… Ladeé la cabeza; odio recordar a mi padre, lo odio con todo mi ser y eso que sólo tengo siete años. Acaricié la diminuta mano de mi hermanita y ella la apretó y sus ojos hermosos me miraron, le sonreí de modo inocente y ella se llevó mi dedo a su boquita y yo me encanté—Pequeña te hemos comprado un regalo —le alejé mi dedo y fui corriendo a la cocina donde mami le hacía un pequeño pastel. Siempre éramos las tres que cantábamos cumpleaños—Mamá despertó, mi hermanita despertó —me volví a la habitación de Nicolle dando salticos, pero antes de poder llegar a la habitación tocaron a la puerta y fui a abrir; había un hombre no muy mayor, con unos jeans azul marino y una camisa del mismo color.

— Gina, ¿dónde estás? Quiero ver a mi hija vine a dejar el cheque —fruncí el ceño y corrí a la habitación de Nicolle cerrando con seguro. Era él, ese hombre… mi padre... Gruñí áspero.

Escuché como azotaban la puerta hasta que la abrí. Miré la ira de ese hombre y me soltó un manotazo en el brazo que me hizo chillar.

—_Eso es para que respetes a tu padre mocosa —_lo miré y llore. Salí corriendo de nuevo a mi habitación y al mirar a mamá ella sollozaba en silencio.

**29 de mayo de 2012**

Actualidad...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 1**

**Por Betania Badro **

**Beta: Patto Moleres **

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**29 de mayo… **

**Actualidad…**

— ¡Samantha despierta, DESPIERTA! —sentía toda mi cama moverse con fuerza, era incómodo todo aquello, así que me giré dándole la espalda a aquella voz.

—Samantha Elizzabeth Campbell despierta, llegarás tarde a la universidad —la voz de Nicolle era más clara ahora que estaba un poco más despierta.

—No iré hoy tengo sueño —balbuceé todo aquello y coloqué una almohada para cubrir mis oídos de su voz.

— ¡¿Como que no?! Samantha hoy tienes examen de Estadística —su voz sonó tan convincente que me desperté de inmediato, sentándome en la cama de un movimiento—Así está mejor —me sonrió victoriosa, en cambio yo la fulminé con la mirada y resoplé, era más que obvio que todo aquello era mentira.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermana! —me abrazó tan fuerte que casi ni podía corresponderle.

—Gra… Gracias Nicolle —aquellas palabras salieron atropelladas de mi boca, pero sin duda le sonreí y la miré, esta era mi pequeña hermana, mi adoración.

—Ahora bien ponte hermosa que mamá y yo te hemos hecho una sorpresa —salió de mi habitación, antes de que me opusiera a tal necedad, no me gustaba celebrar mi cumpleaños, ¿por qué nadie lo entendía? Sólo quería otro día normal, otro día de rutina la verdad.

Y así traté de hacerlo, me puse de pie y caminé al baño, cepille mis dientes mientras dejaba que el agua fría corriera por la ducha, en busca de un poco de agua tibia, odiaba los baños de agua fría, ellos sí que son incómodos. Terminé de ducharme no más de quince minutos, busqué en mi armario algo decente que ponerme, así que saqué unos jeans negros y una de mis tantas blusas azules que llevaba las palabras "AEROPOSTAL" en ella. Al terminar de vestirme y mirarme en el espejo recordé las palabras de Charlotte.

— _¿Samantha por qué vienes vestida así? —ella me miró de arriba abajo unas cien veces, yo en cambio me encogí de hombros y me defendí._

— _¿Qué tiene? A mí me gusta, es cómodo —me refería a los jean negro con deshilo en ambas rodillas, complementada con una blusa de tiras de color morado, sin poder olvidar mis viejos Converse viejos. Me sentía muy cómoda al estar vestida así pero antes de poderme defender Charlotte me atacó de nuevo._

—_Si, Sam así encontrarás muchos chicos acá en la universidad —fruncí el ceño y la miré sin ganas, no me importaba los chicos, al menos no ahora. Además todos los chicos de la universidad tienen que ver con Charlotte, una chica alta de melena negra como el azabache con unos ojos verdes; sus ojos esos sí que eran hermosos._

—_Me visto a mi gusto Charlotte además mientras no trabaje no gastaré dinero en ropa —rodeé los ojos, todo aquello era cierto además que ir de compras no es lo mío, si no fuera porque Nicolle y Magda me obligan a ir con ellas._

Ladeé la cabeza y volví a la realidad. La noche anterior no había dormido muy bien ya que me había quedado despierta hasta las tres de la mañana frente al portátil, buscaba un libro que descargar para colocarlo en mi kindle. Eso es lo que entre mi madre y las chicas me regalaron para la navidad del año pasado. Mi afición son los libros, historias sub-reales, no esas cosas llamada maquillaje tacones y fiestas eso es más Charlotte.

El reloj de mi habitación marcaba las siete y media, salí disparada hacia el comedor donde mamá siempre tiene mi desayuno. Pero al mirarlo bien estaban Gina —mi madre—, Nicolle, Charlotte y Magda gritando "SORPRESA". Les sonreí de medio lado, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿desde qué hora estaban allí? Me acerqué a abrazarlas una por una empezando por mi madre que con un abrazo muy fuerte susurró que me amaba y que deseaba de todo corazón que me agradara su regalo, al abrirlo era un dije en plata que decía mi nombre "Samantha" y debajo un par de estrellas fugaces como adorno. Le di a mamá una sonrisa sincera, me encantaba su regalo; pero inmediato a mi madre se le cristalizaron los ojos, era muy triste verla llorar y más saber cuál era la razón.

—Mamá me encanta, muchas pero muchas gracias —besé su mejilla y ella sonrío aún más.

—Ahora yo —interrumpe Nicolle y le agradezco, aunque me daba algo de ¿miedo?, fruncí el ceño pero luego ladeé la cabeza para concentrarme. Pensé: _¿Qué tan malo puede ser?_ y me concentré en ella, quien me entregaba una caja enorme y yo alcé una ceja de la duda, bueno así le llama Nicolle, ella inmediatamente lo nota y ríe—. No es nada malo Sam, ábrelo —aplaudió entusiasmada y yo lo abrí con torpeza pero al ver lo que había adentro tomo aire, saque aquella tela de la caja y si, era un vestido de satén, con pedrerías y grandes lentejuelas de color negro que le daba un movimiento especial—. Es hecho por mí, ya en la universidad estamos empezando a crear diseños y este es mi primer diseño —susurró apenada. Sabía que ese estilo de ropa no era para mí, pero sus palabras me conmovieron. Además no tengo por qué usarlo, así que le sonreí y la abracé.

—Me agrada. Es muy hermoso, y bueno hecho por ti mucho más, hermana. Me alegra que te guste lo que estudias y haces —aquello sonó muy maternal, mi mente me decía que sí, pero Nicolle también lo sintió así y comenzó a reír y yo más atrás de ella— Te amo pequeña —eran pocas las veces que yo lo decía, en cambio, ella lo dice con naturalidad, a mi madre y sobre todo a mí.

No pude olvidarme que Magda y Charlotte estaban detrás de mí, ya que Charlotte comenzó a toser de modo muy sarcástico. Típico de ella llamar la atención. Así que me giré y riendo las abracé a las dos, susurrándoles que sabía que ellas fueron la de la idea y que sin duda las asesinaría; las tres reímos y me abrazaron más. Así éramos, inseparables…

Las chicas dejaron de abrazarme y comenzaron a cantar en un desafinado coro "feliz cumpleaños Sam, feliz cumpleaños a ti". Mientras entonaban no pude evitar reír con muchas ganas puesto que se veían muy graciosas. Las volví abrazar para que dejaran de cantar.

—Gracias chicas —ambas se alejaron rápido de mi abrazo, tomaron las bolsas de regalo del sofá y me las extendieron. Reí era uno muy distinto al otro. Abrí primero el de Magda. Era una bolsita de regalo verde manzana, dentro encontré un trío de llaveros cada uno con tres chicas abrazadas y le sonreí—. Me encantan, ¡awww! —le sonreí muy sincera, me dolía imaginármelas lejos.

Pero aquel momento se interrumpió cuando Charlotte me alargó una bolsa gigante con el logotipo de una tienda "Victoria Secret". Oh, si ya sabía lo que contenía; la tomé casi sin ganas pero al abrirlo cambió mi perspectiva. Era una pijama muy sexy de color negro, ceda y encajes— ¡Wow! —todas lo notaron mi asombro y rieron conmigo. Metí cada regalo en su respectivo sitio menos el de mamá, que lo llevaría puesto hoy a la universidad.

El desayuno estaba listo, mamá había preparado su típico desayuno de cumpleaños (huevos revueltos, tocino y zumo de naranja). El desayuno fue muy animado y hasta feliz, todas hablamos de algo menos mamá que nos miraba atenta a cada una; Nicolle nos comentaba cuanto le costó hacerme el vestido y que sólo gracias a mi bata pudo sacar el largo del vestido, pero en mi opinión le hace falta tela. Magda contó que sólo esperaba una vacante en alguna empresa; mientras que Charlotte reveló que su padre le prometió un viaje a Grecia si ayuda con el negocio familiar, que se trataba de un bufete, todavía se debatía qué hacer, se sentía confundida ante eso.

Así se nos pasó el desayuno esta mañana, empezamos por regalos para mí y terminamos en comentar que hacer luego de nuestra graduación.

El reloj marcaba veinte minutos para las nueve, tiempo de irnos. Antes de tomar mi bolso y mi chaqueta escuché a Charlotte decirle a mi madre que hoy iríamos a un club, a pasarla bien a bailar un poco y divertirnos. Miré a mamá y le negué tantas veces como pudiera pero fue en vano, mamá sonriendo aceptó y yo bufé irritada. No me gustaban esos lugares poblados de gente bailando como tonto. Ya no quería ir a clases, me había bastado con el desayuno y con que mi madre aceptara por mí el salir a un club está noche con Magda y Charlotte.

—Vamos Samantha no puedes pasar cada cumpleaños dentro de la universidad o leyendo uno de esos libros, además mi madre nos ha dejado el auto todo el día por ser tu cumpleaños —resoplé y me puse de pie, Charlotte entendió que acepté.

Cuando estábamos por irnos, Nicolle muy alegre murmuró a las chicas —se pondrá mi vestido hoy, se verá genial —le di una mirada fulminante pero luego hice un puchero asintiendo, ella reía a más no poder.

Tomé mis cosas y fuimos al auto, Charlotte quien iba por todo el camino a la universidad recordando lo que le dijo su madre "Sólo por qué son tus mejores amigas te dejo que te lleves mi auto". Un Cruze Chevrolet, yo lo cuidaría sin duda alguna y ni loca le daría mi auto a mi hija y menos si fuera como Charlotte –pensé- la música estaba muy alta y coreando la canción de Maroon 5 "Movie like jagger" llegamos a la universidad exactamente a cinco minutos después de las nueve pero el profesor no había llegado, eso era bueno, así que las chicas y yo rápidamente nos ubicamos nuestros puestos. Hoy nos tocaba en el aula 312 Legislación Financiera. No era la mejor materia y el profesor además de ser algo intimidante hablaba mucho, era una de las pocas clases que veíamos Charlotte, Magda y yo juntas. Nos ubicamos no muy lejos del escritorio del profesor; delante mío estaba Cristian Müller, a mis lados Charlotte y Magda. Mientras esperábamos al profesor nos dedicamos a hablar de la salida de esta noche. Aún me incomodaba.

Pero Cristian desvaneció esa pequeña frustración cuando se giró hacia mí con un pequeño ramillete de rosas de papel, me sonrió avergonzado y susurró: —Una flor para otra —yo le sonreí sin poderlo evitar y tomé las rosas de papel, las olí por instinto y llevaba un perfume de hombre muy cálido.

—Muchas gracias Cristian, son hermosas —rápidamente se le noto aún más el sonrojo, pero a mi lado se escuchaba un refunfuño, era Charlotte que le parecía muy insípido el regalo, la mire de mala gana y yo le volví a sonreír a Cristian.

El profesor luego de unos treinta minutos no llego eso quería decir que haber venido a la universidad un viernes fue muy inútil, ¿de qué valía? Ah sí claro, de que Charlotte me atormentara con que quiere ir al salón de belleza y todas esas cosas que ella acostumbra hacer.

—Sam ya conseguí nuestras parejas de baile —sonrío Charlotte victoriosa cuando guardaba en su cartera de Carolina Herrera su Samsung, el último del mercado —Son los chicos del séptimo semestre de contabilidad, ¿recuerdas a Ricardo y Rodrigo? —ladeé la cabeza, no los recordaba para nada, en realidad no me importan para nada.

— ¿Cristian? —llamé su atención mientras hablaba con Magda, ignorando por completo a Charlotte y todo su drama— hoy celebraremos mi cumpleaños en un club a las afueras de la ciudad ¿quieres venir?, además Magda no tiene pareja —la mirada de Cristian y Magda se cruzaron y ambos se sonrojaron, yo sonreí al notar que había dado en el clavo que era posible que se gustaran y que yo ni lo notara, suspiré y comencé a detallar a Cristian mientras el miraba a Magda atontado, él es no muy alto quizás mide un metro setenta, de tez canela y con su cabello negro azabache, combinaría perfecto con Magda que es casi de su color— ¿Aceptas o no? —pregunté rápido alejando mis pensamientos de Cupido.

—Claro que si Samantha —me sonreí y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa—. Perfecto a las ocho de la noche en mi casa. No tardes —tomé mi bolso y salí del salón, le hice señales de humo a Charlotte para que me siguiera y así poder dejar a Magda y Cristian solos.

No más de quince minutos después apareció Magda a nuestro lado con una enorme sonrisa y abrazándome.

—Oh pero que felicidad la tuya —le guiñé el ojo y le correspondí el abrazo.

—Gracias Samantha, eres una gran amiga y Cristian un hermoso chico —me sonríe muy amplio mostrándome sus perfectos dientes blancos, en cambio Charlotte nos miraba a lo lejos fumándose un cigarrillo como acostumbraba—. Vamos con ella o se pondrá como una fiera por los celos —le hice unas muecas a Magda que no hicieron reír a las dos, caminamos con pasos ágiles hasta Charlotte que con una ceja alzada nos miraba intrigadas.

— ¿De qué ríen chicas? —Pregunta aún con su ceja acusadora.

—Reíamos de que te pondrías celosa si Magda y yo nos abrazamos —ella rápidamente comenzó a reír y nos miró con superioridad.

—No pequeña, ustedes me aman más a mí —y las tres reímos, así era Charlotte, mujer superior a las demás, de perfumes de Channel y carteras de Carolina Herrera.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido desde que entramos al salón de belleza para hacernos manicura y pedicura cada una. Los vestidos y accesorios ya estaban en mi casa, Charlotte se había encargado de todo. Pasamos a la área de spa, donde nos dieron unos masajes relajantes. El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde cuando emprendimos el camino de vuelta a casa.

Charlotte y Magda fueron las únicas a las que en su manicura brillaba el blanco y el plateado; en cambio yo pedí mis uñas de un color oscuro, no me agradan tanto colores.

Me seguí hundiendo en mis pensamientos de cuan patética me vería con ese mini vestido y pensaba seriamente en llevarme un pantalón a escondidas de las chicas. Pero al detenernos frente a casa mis pensamientos desvanecieron inconclusos, cada una se turnó para ducharse y arreglarse, Nicolle sería quien nos maquillaría y peinaría. ¿Qué ridículo no?, suspiré y fui la última en bañarme, tomándome mi tiempo. Cuando salí las chicas estaban listas y muy hermosas. Magda llevaba un vestido azul rey con accesorios en negro, al igual que sus zapatillas altas; Charlotte llevaba un vestido rojo sangre, con un gran escote que dejaba verse si se movía bruscamente, igualmente combinada con negro.

—Llevamos el negro en tu honor para que se note que somos tus acompañantes —murmuró Charlotte colocándose el lápiz labial rojo, yo les sonreí en forma de agradecimiento. Peiné y sequé mi cabello hasta dejarlo listo, Nicolle me maquilló algo sombrío, mis parpados llevaban un color negro ahumado muy hermoso con un brillo labial casi roja transparente. Mí vestido negro ajustado de grandes lentejuelas me quedaba más arriba de las rodillas y suspiré, efectivamente le hacía falta más tela, miré a Nicolle de modo reprobatorio y ella sólo aplaudía de felicidad, al momento de ir por mis zapatillas encontré un enorme problema

— ¿Qué demonios? —miré a las chicas y ellas me miraban entusiasmadas, me coloqué las zapatillas y torpemente comencé a caminar, ¡Qué carajos, a mí ni siquiera me gusta los tacones! Pensé tan alto que iba a estallar.

Ya siendo las ocho en punto habían llegado nuestros acompañantes, al notar como Charlotte sonreía y abrazaba a uno de los chicos sabía que uno de ellos era mi acompañante. Era la última en salir pero pude notar como todos me miraban con la boca abierta, yo en cambio bufé y rodeé los ojos, ¿acaso siempre me veo mal?, mil preguntas giraron en mi cabeza cuando un chico muy guapo, rubio de ojos claros se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—Feliz cumpleaños Samantha, yo soy Rodrigo tu acompañante y pareja de baile por esta noche —me guiñó un ojo coqueto y yo le sonreí. Era muy guapo, siendo muy caballeroso abrió la puerta de su auto y entré con un poco de dificultad por el vestido pero al lograrlo sonreí. Cada uno había venido con su auto y era grandioso así que comenzaron a conducir hacia nuestro destino. En el camino Rodrigo comenzó hacerme un cuestionario iniciando con la típica pregunta: ¿tienes novio?, ¡Ahg! ¿Ya nadie pregunta por el clima o por el calentamiento global?, negué ante su pregunta y le sonreí sin ganas, no más de treinta y cinco minutos estábamos en el aparcadero del club. Estaba muy lleno, así que nos tomó unos minutos conseguir un puesto para el auto.

Bajé del auto y esperé a mi "acompañante". Rio suave casi sin ser notado y él me brinda su brazo para caminar a su lado, lo acepté con mucho gusto porque sería una operación asesina con estas zapatillas, a las estradas del club retumbaba la música, encontramos una mesa para los seis, sonreí mirando a Magda charlando muy íntimamente con Cristian, pero mis ideas desvanecieron cuando Rodrigo tomó mi mano y me sonrío.

— ¿Deseas algo de tomar Samantha? —Yo ladeé la cabeza pero finalmente acepté.

—Un Martini azul por favor —le sonreí y el aceptó pidiendo la bebida de todos. Se me antojaba el Martini desde la última vez en casa de Charlotte

Magda bailaba con Cristian y Charlotte con Ricardo, muy pegaditos. Ladeé la cabeza, este era mi tercer Martini, Rodrigo me tiende la mano para bailar cuando al fondo suena Where Them Girls At de David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj, Flo Rida, muy movida la verdad, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse aquel ritmo, Rodrigo frente a mí me toma de la cintura y baila conmigo. Sonrío y alzo las manos riendo y bailado; las chicas al otro lado de la pista aplaudían y bailaban muy alegres. Luego de mirar a todos lados sintiéndome un poco mareada miro y Rodrigo ya no estaba frente a mí, ahora estaba pegado a mi espalda bailando conmigo muy pegado a mí. Era algo incómodo, me sentía aprisionada porque aún me tomaba de la cintura. —Suéltame Rodrigo —le dije pero el solo me susurro que quería seguir bailando así. Ya no quería, sentía algo incómodo rosar mi trasero así que me alejé rápidamente. Algo mareada y sin saber bien a donde iba por la cantidad de luces alumbrándome el rostro, caminé torpemente entre las personas de la pista. Las zapatillas me hacían tambalear y de la nada salió un chico con el cual tropecé, quedando arriba de él. Entrecerré mis ojos y le sonreí de lado, en cambio él me miraba fijo a los ojos…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 2**

**Por Betania Badro **

**Beta: Patto Moleres **

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Me encontraba aún encima de aquel chico. No lo podía creer, ¿qué demonios había sucedido? Sólo sabía que tenía a unos centímetros de mi rostro a unos maravillosos ojos color avellana que observan cada fracción de mi cara, que por unos segundos me incitó a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Estás bien? —me susurró muy suave y fue allí donde reaccione.

—Si lo lamento mucho es que… —no me dejo continuar cuando volvió hablar.

—Tranquila preciosa, he salido de la nada lo sé —yo asiento como tonta y suspiro.

—Lo lamento —intento ponerme de pie, pero con aquel mini vestido podría como mínimo enseñar mis tangas completas; así que comencé a balbucear millones de maldiciones y cuanta mala palabra recordaba. Todo me daba vueltas, esto era patético hasta para mí, pero en cambio este chico de ojos claros y cabello castaño me miraba como si disfrutara tenerme encima de él. Me removí tratando de levantarme hasta que sentí un par de manos que me tomaban por la cintura y me ayudaban a ponerme de pie. Rápidamente el chico al que le caí encima se levantó, al girarme para agradecer a quien me había ayudado veo que era Rodrigo, por lo que rápidamente me puse a la defensiva.

—Samantha vuelve conmigo, no hemos terminado —lo mire de arriba a abajo y gruñí.

— ¿Terminado? Oh claro que sí, tú te propasaste conmigo y lárgate, volveré a casa sola —había gritado todo aquello olvidando al chico que minutos antes, estaba encima.

—Sam pero…—Rodrigo me toma del brazo y me moví bruscamente para poder zafarme.

— ¡Suéltame joder! —grité, pero la música estaba tan alta que sonó como un susurro. El chico de ojos claros con el cual tropecé comenzó a defenderme.

— ¿Qué la sueltes no la has escuchado? —lo miro y frunzo el ceño me podía defender sola, pero aun así Rodrigo no me dejaba

— ¿Y tú quien eres imbécil? —le dio un pequeño empujón a mi chico con su mano libre.

—Eso no te importa, pero créeme que soy alguien que respeta a las damas —se enfurece más y lo noto rápidamente, así que decidí interponerme en medio de los dos.

—Tú te largas, no te quiero ver —le grito a Rodrigo—, y tú —giro a mi chico, aquello sólo lo decía en mi mente "mi chico"— y tú anda a lo que hacías, muchas gracias —Rodrigo reprocha y me mira.

—No me voy sin ti —está vez me atrajo a él pero lo empuje muy fuerte

—Joder me voy sola, ¡púdrete! —mi mejor forma de terminar aquello fue con una maravillosa seña obscena. Apenada con el chico, lo miré y le deletreé con mis labios un "gracias" y el asiente.

Seguí mi camino hasta la salida, no sabía que en aquel lugar hubiera dos salidas, está daba al callejón de atrás. Pero al estar libre de aquel a tormentoso ruido no me importaba más, así que me quité las zapatillas de tacón y comencé a caminar hacia la avenida para coger un taxi. A medida que caminaba tambaleándome comienzo a escuchar unos ruidos raros así que agite la cabeza pensando que era mi imaginación y el alcohol, pero luego escucho un fuerte gemido y luego un azote, miré a los lados y grité: —Vallan a un hotel —refunfuñando llego hasta la avenida.

A la espera de un taxi escucho una voz tras de mi susurrar —al fin te encontramos —eran Magda y Charlotte que venían a mi encuentro. Traté de contarles lo que me había pasado con Rodrigo cuando se escuchó de nuevo una voz, era la de Christian quien muy amablemente y con sólo un trago encima aceptó llevarnos a casa. Las chicas se quedarían en mi casa luego de aquel incidente. Al pasar no más de cuarenta y cinco minutos y llegar a casa, Charlotte y yo bajamos del auto de Christian primero tratando de darles un poco de privacidad para que hablaran. Minutos después, se despidieron dándose un beso no muy lejos de los labios. Charlotte y yo al ver aquello aceleramos el paso a casa y sonreímos feliz como mi amiga y su nueva conquista.

Más tranquila y abrazada a ellas, entramos a casa, y rápidamente como una estrella fugaz me fui al baño o explotaría mi vejiga, tomé una ducha muy rápida para descargarme de todo el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir mientras trataba de recordar cuantos tragos había bebido. Luego, busqué mi pijama y me la puse; al salir del baño las chicas estaban cambiadas, mire como cuchicheaban sobre la salida mientras mis ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando. Charlotte se desmaquillaba al oír a Magda.

A eso de las seis de la mañana sentía mi garganta reseca así que me levanté. Todo me daba vuelta, traté de no despertar a las chicas y salí rápido de la habitación.

Era sábado y mamá igual iría a trabajar a la oficina, siempre acostumbra despertar a estas horas. Rápidamente cogí un vaso de agua y me devolví a mi habitación a grandes zancadas, me bebí el agua como una persona sedienta por meses y me volví acostar. Necesitaba dormir por lo menos tres días, me acomodé entre mis almohadas y me abracé al sueño profundo. Al girarme escucho unos cuantos cuchicheos, no sé qué hora sería así que abrí lentamente mis ojos y miró a Magda y Charlotte muy felices charlando de la noche anterior. Al verme despierta me sonríen y siguen en lo suyo mientras me desperezó, caminé al baño y me cepillé los dientes, lavé mi cara para refrescarme un poco por la resaca que tenía. Al volver a la habitación escucho a Charlotte decir muy animada.

—Ayer luego de que Ricardo y yo bailáramos hasta más no poder, el decidió ir al baño y mientras tanto me he conseguido con un chico muy guapo —su sonrisa pícara salió a flote—. Alto, de hombros anchos, ojos café y sobre todo del color de piel que me encanta, a ese color canela de morirse —la miro ante aquella descripción y rio

—Al menos sabes su nombre —ella me mira de mala gana y luego asiente.

—Se llama Mauricio y tiene dos años acá en Venezuela, es de Italia, es abogado —la miro y sonrío al fin un buen partido para mi atolondrada pero sexy amiga.

Mientras Charlotte describía a su tal Mauricio, Magda sonreía al teléfono y nos miró interrumpiendo a Charlotte, cosa que a esta no le agrado mucho —Christian me ha invitado al cine mañana, ¿no les molesta cierto? —yo niego pero Charlotte asiente.

—Es muy lento para ti Magda —yo bufo y le miró diciendo _"Joder cállate por una vez en tu vida"_, al notar mi mirada toma aire y luego le sonríe a Magda— no amiga si te gusta lo acepto —pero luego de aquellas falsas palabras de Charlotte lleno de una comprensión apoteótica me mira de modo retador y yo asiento. Ya dejaba de importarme lo que dijera Charlotte y como me mirara, decido salir de la habitación y dirigirme a la cocina donde observo mi desayuno en la mesa. Era el único, así que lo tomo y me devuelvo a la estancia donde me encontraba hace unos minutos para oírlas hablar, mientras las chicas hablaban de con quienes bailaron yo gruñí al recordar a Rodrigo

—Me tocó el patán…—solté de una luego de darle un sorbo a mi jugo de frambuesas— El muy idiota me creyó su prostituta personal —tenso la mordida al recordarlo, pero luego Charlotte asiente.

—Llegó a nosotros enojado porque según él habías estado con otro chico y lo trataste mal —fruncí el ceño y traté de recordar al otro chico, o si mi chico de anti caídas, ¡Wow! Si que era guapo, me sonrojo y vuelvo a comer. Mientras las chicas seguían en los suyo recordé a ese chico sin nombre, de tez blanca ojos de color avellana de perfecta sonrisa y sobre todo caballero. Solté un suspiro tan largo que las chicas me miraron y yo sólo me levanté y desaparecí rápidamente por las puertas hasta la cocina nuevamente.

Evitando las millones de preguntas de Charlotte al salir de la habitación, fui hasta el lavavajilla y deje todo allí. Al volver de la cocina escuché a las chicas hablando de cualquier trivialidad y suspiré aliviada, me he salvado de la ronda de preguntas asecinas de Charlotte. Rio un poco, en mi mente le había dado un tono maquiavélico. Tomé una almohada y la abracé mirando a mis amigas, un par de horas más Nicole se unió a nosotras y vimos una película, en cambio Charlotte no se despegaba de su celular y siempre le sonreía a este, cosa que a Magda y a mí nos desconcertaba y nos intrigaba ya que sus risitas nos hacía perder el hilo de la película. Cuando ya el reloj daba diez para las cuatro la película de "Actividad Paranormal" había terminado así que cada una decidió hacer algo distinto. Pero nuestra concentración se apodero cuando sonó el teléfono de Charlotte era una llamada entrante, ella nos miró emocionada a Magda y a mí para luego salir dando zancadas de mi habitación, la seguimos y al mirarla mover su melena de un lado a otro sentada desde el balcón supimos que de algún chico se trataba así que Magda y yo afilamos nuestros oídos y escuchamos. Charlotte hablaba con un chico sin duda, pero este al parecer la invito a salir hoy, ya que ella recalcó el "Hoy", luego accedió pero al mirarnos tenso la mordida y le dijo que era nuestra noche de chicas. Al parecer, sin darse por vencido el chico con quien hablaba Charlotte la hizo dudar y le contestó que le diera unos treinta minutos para hablar con nosotras. Magda y yo nos miramos y negamos rápidamente, pero Charlotte igual ignoraba nuestros gestos. Luego de colgar inició el drama, la miramos con rostro acusador y ella dando brinquitos comenzó hablar muy rápido

—Es Mauricio el chico de ayer me ha pedido salir está noche a un club, el irá con dos amigos entonces pensé que podrían ir…—sin dejarla terminar Magda negó y le explicó que no podría salir con alguien que no fuera Christian y yo asentí, pero al mirarme comenzó la súplica— Vamos Samantha a ti no te gusta nadie y además... —me crucé de brazos y negué.

— ¿Acaso sabes si es violador a gran escala? —la miré y está sólo dio una risotada— ¡Por Dios Samantha es abogado! —la miré aún más seria.

—Con más razón nadie lo acusará de violador —ella bufó y tomó su teléfono y volvió hablar con él, está vez preguntaba a qué hora pasarían a recogerla así que entendí que dio por terminada nuestra discusión, dio la dirección de mi casa y le explicó que sólo iría ella y eso no me dejaba tranquila pero al menos veríamos quién demonios era.

A las ocho fue la hora acordada así que la operación belleza de Charlotte comenzó tres horas antes. A quince para las ocho Charlotte se asomó a la puerta de la sala donde Magda y yo la esperábamos, llevaba una mini falda negra ajustada, con una blusa rosa fosforescente y unas botas negras, su cabello y maquillaje simplemente despampanante. Magda aplaudió y yo reí, que súper modela la que salió de mi habitación, en cambio Charlotte batió un poco más su melena y fue por su cartera de dónde sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar mientras esperaba que pasaran los quince minutos más largos de su vida.  
A las ocho en punto sonaba el claxon de un auto a las afuera de la casa, Magda y yo en pijama bajamos detrás de Charlotte, el auto era de color rojo, un Mercedes Benz pude reconocer rápidamente. Contuve mis ganas de acariciar aquel auto, si que era realmente hermoso, pero más hermoso y apetecible era el chico que se bajaba de este, era tal cual Charlotte lo describió así que no dudamos en pensar que era Mauricio, este se acercó a mi amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla seguido de un abrazo. Ella rápidamente se coloraba, más allá del rubor que llevaba, se le notaba por encima de la ropa que este chico le gustaba. Para romper aquel momento tan simpático y sintiéndome malvada tosí un poco, Charlotte al notar aquello se alejó y nos presentó a Mauricio. Él nos dio a cada una un beso en la mejilla y se lamentó por qué no fuéramos, luego de un par de risitas entre Mauricio y Charlotte él decide presentarnos a los chicos que van con él en el auto, del asiento de atrás se baja un chico no muy alto, con cara de pocos amigos, ojos verdes, pestañas largas, sonrisa de medio lado esa que dice _"soy un chico malo"_, vestía una camisa larga negra y un pantalón del mismo color lo hacía ver guapo. Se presentó ante Magda con un beso pero en cambio yo lo saludé con la mano, un poco distante, la verdad no me gustaba brindarle mi mejilla a personas desconocidas. Mencionó que se llamaba Dante y que tenía unos veinte años, yo sonreí por qué se le notaba muy bien que era un niño sobre todo en sus gestos, del lado del piloto se baja un chico de tez blanca, alto, cabello cobrizo, ojos de un color avellana perfecto y sin mencionar su sonrisa, fruncí el ceño ante su sonrisa y al mirarlo bien supe que era el chico con quien tropecé. Comencé a maldecir entre dientes, y me fui alejando poco a poco; está muy guapo con su camisa amarilla, hacia resaltar su chaleco negro a juego con su pantalón rápidamente desvío su mirada a la mía, y luego de mirarme de arriba abajo sonrío, _¡ah carajos por qué la tierra no me traga!_ Y que hago yo en pijama, resoplé alto y Magda no notó, el chico se presentó ante ella y lo ignoré cuando estuvo frente a mi extendió su mano y susurró.

—Buenas noches mi nombre es Andrew —lo miré a los ojos y parpadeé y luego miré sus labios, y supe que me había perdido.

_¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?_ ¿Ángel? ¿Aran? Oh por Dios me perdí en su mirada.

Charlotte notar que no respondía le indicó como me llamaba y luego besó el dorso de mi mano y la soltó, yo seguía allí sorprendida. Él me miraba furtivamente y yo sólo pestañaba.

—Bueno en marcha —dijo Charlotte ya apresurada comenzó a decirles que era hora de irse y Magda la apoyaba. Yo sólo seguía mirando al piso, al comenzar a subirse al auto desaparecí. Me encerré en mi casa y aunque sentía unos cuatro pares de ojos observándome no di marcha atrás. Ahora sabía cómo se llamaba y peor aún, él sabe dónde vivía.

Encerrada en mí habitación sólo algo me podía pasar por la mente y era _"¡¿Por qué demonios tenía tanta mala suerte?!". _Mi cabeza gritaba y repetías aquellas palabras.

Magda no tardó en llegar a mi lado, tocó la puerta y al verme en ese estado catatónico. Me abraza y susurra en mi odio

— ¿Qué ha pasado por qué estas así? ¿Qué te hizo él? —la miró y me encogí de hombros.

—Él es aquel chico que me salvó de Rodrigo, y tengo miedo que sea un patán como él—Magda resopla y me mira de mala gana.

—Vamos Samantha el chico es muy simpático, además que no veo el porqué de tus palabras sí ni siquiera se conocen —asiento, ella tenía razón no debía hundirme en aquel vaso de agua, soy una chica más. Además yo no soy como Charlotte no suelo llamar la atención de los chicos y menos de alguien como él.

Suspiré y miré a Magda, y esta al verme más tranquila fue en busca de algunas golosinas para pasar la noche. Nicole se une a nosotras y cuando llega mi madre de trabajar preparamos la cena entre las cuatro, unos sándwich se convierten en nuestra cena con unas gaseosas. Hablamos de cualquier trivialidad y más sobre los planes para luego de graduarnos, para esto sólo faltaba un par de meses. La verdad era que de mis amigas era la única que no tenía meta era comenzar a trabajar para ayudar a mi madre con los gastos. Me hundo en mis pensamientos unos cuantos minutos y luego cuando todas mencionan mi nombre vuelvo en mí, para luego ser ignorada por completo por un chiste malo de Nicole _"¿qué es un punto amarillo que sube y baja?"_ Magda responde que era una luciérnaga pero luego Nicole entre risas dice _"un pollito en un ascensor"_ todas nos miramos las caras serias pero luego reímos, sí que era malo aquel chiste.

Cada una luego de recoger la mesa, volvimos a mi habitación, nos quedamos viendo una película _"G.I Joe, el contraataque"_ ya el reloj daba las doce y Nicole agotada completamente por tanto cuchichear del protagonista se fue a dormir, en cambio Magda se convertía en una enamorada empedernida con Christian, así que dándole un poco de privacidad decidí ir al balcón y sentarme allí a mirar el cielo que se encontraba muy estrellado, luego de unos minutos voy en busca de mi celular, al notar que no había ni un mensaje de texto de Charlotte me preocupé y me decidí a marcar el número de Charlotte. Este repica tres veces hasta que una voz suave susurra

— ¡¿Diga, quién es?! —fruncí el ceño ante la pregunta ya que mi nombre y mi foto debían salir en la pantalla.

—Charlotte, ¿eres tú?, es Samantha estoy preocupada dime que estás bien —del otro lado de la línea comenzó un silencio al que hace unos minutos era una música aturdente, luego una voz masculina habla muy suave casi me hacía pensar que hablaba a escondidas.

—Tranquila Samantha, ella está bien. Bailando con Mauricio —su voz me era confusa y familiar así que decido no responder ante lo que dice—. Ha dejado su cartera en la mesa y lo he tomado —mi cabeza de vueltas buscando reconocer su voz, pero unas suaves palabras del otro lado volvieron a sonar—. Es Andrew, Samantha —aquello fue más que suficiente y colgué la llamada, miré al cielo y suspiré.

Dale Diosito, hazme pasar más pena con ese chico, primero caerle encima, luego verme en pijama y ahora escucharme como una loca del control. Suspiro y me encojo de hombros, me quedé mirando de nuevo la luna que se encontraba en una luna nueva y me llega un mensaje, es de Charlotte así que lo leo:

_Amiga todo muy bien mi súper guapo Mauricio es excelente y atento... Las amo _Charlotte

Respiré profundo y tranquila al saberla bien, eso me hacía estar más tranquila. Fui a mi habitación para darle la noticia a Magda pero está ya estaba más que dormida en mi cama, sonrío y vuelvo a salir de la habitación. No tenía sueño ya casi daban la una y media de la madrugada y sin sueño, así que decido volver al balcón, al desviar mi mirada en la calle puedo ver el mismo mercedes Benz rojo de hace unas tantas horas atrás. Sonriendo por pensar que era Charlotte bajo a recibirla pero frente a mí no había más que el mismo chico de ojos color avellana y de hermosa sonrisa.

—Espero no me cierres la puesta en la cara —mi instinto lo iba hacer, pero negué inmediatamente y me encogí de hombros.

—Lo siento —murmuro al final pero este sonríe como si eso le causará gracia, pero luego vuelve a su habitual mirada penetrante y me mira, por unos dos minutos quizás y luego espeta.

—Sé que no nos conocimos del mejor modo, y ¡vamos! Tú tampoco me dejas conocerte y hasta creo que no te agrado, pero en cambio a mí me pareces realmente hermosa e interesante —mis mejilla se coloraron y mi piel se puso de gallina, no sabía que decir y no dije nada por unos tantos minutos y finalmente digo.

—No discúlpame a mi anoche estaba tomada y molesta por la actitud de ese chico y vaya, era mi cumpleaños no pensé pasármela así —él me mira atento analizando todo y luego ladea la cabeza.

—No es nada, has sido una princesa en apuros que cayó encima de mí y con respecto a tu novio,…—al escucharlo negué rápido.

—No, no, él no es mi novio, sólo fue el único patán que estaba disponible y me lo gané yo —gruñí pero el ríe.

—Bueno ese chico no debió armar semejante drama y bueno sé que es tarde —se rasca su cabeza y atropelló todas sus palabras— pero quería decirte eso que me agradas y que ojalá nos pudiéramos conocernos más —yo lo mire incrédula, mi ceja acusadora e intrigante se alza y río en mi interior _"si como no"_. Me mira y me mira y luego sigue—. Es todo y de verdad disculpa, si te parece atrevido y acosador —se da media vuelta sin más no me dejaba responderle y eso sí que me molestaba, así que me giré en mis talones y azoté la puerta entrando de nuevo a la casa caminando directo a mi habitación. Había tenido suficiente por estos dos días.

Me lavé los dientes y me acosté en la cama hasta quedarme dormida en un sueño profundo, no debía preocuparme por Charlotte. Ella al igual que Magda, tienen copia de la llave de la casa en caso de emergencia. Así que me dejé abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo y me olvidé de todos, hasta de Rodrigo y Andrew ¡que par aquellos dos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 3**

**Por Betania Badro **

**Beta: Patto Moleres **

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Mi sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla; _"me imaginé atrapada en una habitación, con la voz de mi padre afuera de está gritándole a mamá, que la odiaba y que no me quería"_

Desperté exaltada y un poco asustada cuando un zumbido junto a mi mesa llamó mi atención era el celular de Charlotte, en la pantalla indicaba que tenía unos tres mensajes de texto, pero no los revisé no me gustaba eso de "invadir privacidad y menos cuando estoy más dormida que despierta", busqué con la mirada a mi amiga y la encontré dormida junto a Magda. Le di otra mirada al celular para ver la hora, daban las cuatro de la madrugada, era aún muy temprano para despertar así que di vuelta la almohada y me sumergí en otro sueño profundo.

El continuo sonido del celular de Charlotte me ha despertado, la luz de la mañana del domingo entraba por la ventana, suspiré sentándome en la cama visualizando a mí alrededor. Charlotte ocupaba gran parte de la cama al dormir, Magda ya no estaba. Al pasarme la mano por mi cabello era una maraña que ni el mejor de los cepillos pasarían por allí, trate de aplacarlos con mis manos. El celular de Charlotte volvió a sonar, esta vez decidí darle una ojeada al teléfono celular antes de cepillarme los dientes y darme una ducha. Diez mensajes de texto marcaba la pantalla de este, seis eran de Mauricio y dos más eran de Ricardo, pero uno en especial llamó mi atención "Andrew Fuenzalida" alcé una ceja, la misma que causaba intriga, confusión y acusación, pero luego ladeé la cabeza y decido dejar el celular allí. Había millones de Andrews en el mundo y conociendo a Charlotte conocerá más de uno con ese nombre, me levanté de la cama y caminé al baño con paso decidido. Detallo mi rostro notando en ella unas pequeñas sombras debajo de mis ojos, comenzaban a marcarse una ojeras, pensando en mil cosas a la vez pero todos me repetían lo mismo, "¡¿De dónde saco yo tanto loco?!, ¿Y por qué demonios Andrew no me dejó responderle?", aquello me hacía enojar, si algo no podía controlar es la ira que me causa el que me dejan hablando sola.

— ¡Seré loca! —digo en voz alta, al salir del baño con el cabello envuelto en una toalla al igual que mi cuerpo busco algo cómodo que ponerme, mi plan de hoy era, leer, escuchar música, adelantar los apuntes de la universidad para luego hacer lo que saliera. Busqué mis short de pijama y un blusón enorme que lo cubría el short por completo, frente a este blusón llevaba estampado mi cómic favorito, mi hermoso y maravilloso _"Garfield"_, como amo su maldad ante Oddy. Rio un poco mientras peinaba mi cabello; al salir a la sala mamá hacia el desayuno con la ayuda de Magda, así que besándole la mejilla de cada una me ofrezco a poner la mesa, ellas aceptan y quince minutos después desayunábamos.

Magda le pedía a mi madre consejos por su primera cita, las miro atenta mientras termino mi desayuno, pocas veces participaba y lo que decía no les agradaba para nada. Al terminar mi desayuno recojo mi plato y lo lavó, al girarme ya se encontraba Charlotte en la mesa disfrutando del desayuno, para no cortar el buen rollo entre mamá, Magda y Charlotte, decido sólo observarlas, pocas veces Charlotte intervenía. Me aburrí plenamente del tema y fui a mi habitación, encendí mi portátil y mire uno par de chismecillos en el Facebook, reí ante algunas fotos de perfil, pero sin perder tiempo en ello me dedique a lo mío buscar un par de libros para mí kindle, al leer un par de prólogos decido descargar libros diferente a lo que leo, quizás novelas románticas y sadomasoquismo ayudaría un poco para salir de lo habitual. Cuando los estoy poniendo en mi Kindle Magda entra caminando de un lado al otro y la sigo con la mirada.

—Le vas abrir un hueco a la casa —digo finalmente y ésta se queda quieta y me mira y me mira y al final suelta de sopetón.

—No sé qué hacer, no sé cómo vestirme, no sé si sonreír o callar no sé, jamás había salido con un chico que me gustase —alcé una ceja y asiento lentamente.

—Te has equivocado de chica amiga mía, Charlotte está en la cocina —ella me mira y luego resopla.

—Ayúdame Sam, Charlotte me vestirá de mini falda y no soy de esas —rio y asiento tenía mucha razón así que busqué entre la poca ropa que había traído y le elijo unos lindos jeans negros, con una blusa de color rojo, tomé mis zapatillas bajas del mismo color y le sonreí.

—Para tu cabello una coleta con las ondas bien batidas –Magda muy atenta observaba mis movimientos pero finalmente feliz acepta.

Sabía que mis gustos eran más clásicos, o quizás algo más apropiado, le sonrío y vuelvo a lo mío.

Charlotte vuelve a la habitación en silencio, ni siquiera opina al respecto de la ropa que se encontraba arriba de la cama, sólo se dedicó a responder unos cuantos mensajes y luego me miró.

—Andrew me ha preguntado por ti —la miro de mala gana y luego alzo los hombros, ese chico no me importaba en lo más mínimo, claro está.

Las horas se pasaron cuando me fui de lleno leyendo, Charlotte dormía y a Magda la vendría a buscar Christian en no más de una hora. Pasada esa hora le deseo suerte y le pido que me escriba cuando pueda. Charlotte aún dormía; Gina, mi madre, miraba unos de esos programas de bailes y Nicolle, ella no se despegaba del computador después de ese programa de diseño que mamá le ha comprado. Yo hago los apuntes de toda esta semana que se iniciará en la universidad; al acabar me movía de un lado a otro aburrida, pase un rato con mamá mirando como esos chicos musculosos cargaban a aquellas mujeres tan delgadas. Le comunico a mamá que se quede viendo su programa tranquila y que yo haría la cena pero Charlotte y mi hermana estaban despiertas. Magda me había enviado un mensaje diciéndome que le va muy bien y que la película fue genial. Al cabo de unos diez minutos todas comíamos en silencio, sólo se escuchaba la voz de mi hermana que le rogaba a Charlotte que la ayudará a diseñar, ésta aceptó luego de terminar la cena; en cambio mamá tiró la toalla ella dormiría temprano para recuperar el sueño perdido de toda la semana. Levanto los platos sola y meto todo al lavavajillas para que hiciera su trabajo. Mientras dejaba todo muy limpio recordaba esos hermosos ojos avellana de Andrew y como Charlotte había mencionado que él había preguntado por mí. Uno de los platos se caen de mis manos cuando otra vez el zumbido del celular de Charlotte me asustó, me acerqué era "Andrew" está vez si le di una ojeada y éste decía:

_Preciosa, he tratado de convencer a Mauricio pero no da su brazo a torcer. Se irá a Italia sólo tres días y volverá. Necesito tu ayuda y te prometo el cielo si lo deseas._

Suspiro, otro más que ha caído bajo el encanto de Charlotte. Aquello me descompuso un poco, le ha llamado preciosa y le ha hecho una promesa. Miré el reloj, las siete de la noche. Decidí meterme a la cama y leer, me quedé dormida en el acto, ni siquiera recordaba cómo pero desperté sedienta, mire el reloj este marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada y suspire camine a la cocina en silencio tome un vaso con agua y volví a mi habitación, mañana tocaba ir a la universidad.

La luz de la mañana se volvía a colar por la ventana, eso indicaba que ya había amanecido y que, guste o no, debía despertarme. Decidida a ignorar un poco que había amanecido me giré de nuevo para seguir durmiendo, pero Magda animada y lista comienza a despertarnos.

—Vamos, vamos ya son las siete de la mañana llegaremos tarde —resoplé un poco y me senté en la cama tallando mis ojos y la miro con su enorme sonrisa de _"soy feliz como una perdiz"_ antes de preguntar por su flamante cita preferí ducharme, cepillarme los dientes y todo eso de mi rutina mañanera. Busqué entre mi ropa unos lindos jeans desgastados y una de mis blusas a cuadro, tomé mis converse y até mi cabello en forma de moño. Lista y preparada voy a la cocina donde Magda me esperaba, ya que Charlotte apenas comenzaba a despertar y le tomaría un par de horas arreglarse; le sonrío a Gina y beso su cabello, cuando iba por un poco de café, en la mesa ella y Nicole desayunaban, unas deliciosas panquecas, mis favoritas, pero decidimos esperar a Charlotte y así aprovechar ese tiempo para preguntarle a Magda por su cita de anoche, ella ni muy corta ni perezosa soltó toda la sopa—. Luego de recogerme hemos hablado en el auto de que haríamos luego de graduarnos, fuimos al cine y me compró de todo, pero como sabrás sólo me gustan las palomitas de maíz así que eso no fue problema, vimos una película en 3D _"La masacre de Texas"_, si he podido gritar amiga, sentía que me matarían de verdad, pero Christian me abrazó y tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, y bueno luego del cine caminamos por el centro comercial y me robó un beso —aquello último la hizo sonrojar tanto que yo aplaudí.

—¡Genial! —La abracé como un impulso y ella seguía sonrojada— ¿Entonces son novios? —pregunto de inmediato, pero está niega.

—Él dice que debemos conocernos más, pero aunque los dos nos gustamos no es para apresurarnos —asiento eso me parecía muy bien—. Sabes en la empresa que esta no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad —yo asiento recordando que allí se encuentran las mejores empresas del país—, bueno tienen vacante para secretaria de vicepresidencia, hoy iré a entregar los papeles necesarios y hacer la entrevista —la mire atenta eso sí me llamaba la atención.

—Que bien amiga, verás que si quedas, eres una chica muy inteligente y sabes mucho de secretariado —ella asiente, al salir Charlotte de la habitación nos quedamos en silencio para luego disponernos a comer entre chismecillos y todas esas cosa que han pasado, evite por completo mencionar que Andrew vino a casa a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, era algo poco especial. Al terminar el desayuno volvemos a nuestro tormento, la rutina cada vez era más pesada siendo nuestro último semestre; los apuntes que entregar eran más grande, aunque trabajábamos con gran entusiasmo en nuestra presentación de la tesis, era muy complicado abarcar cada materia, y más cuando tu mente tiene un cincuenta por ciento funcionando y otro cincuenta por ciento pensando en ojos color avellana, sonrisa perfecta, y todas esas tonterías.

La semana se fue muy rápida y mis pensamientos permanecían, cada vez era peor, el celular de Charlotte no dejaba sonar a más no poder.

—¡Joder Charlotte ponlo en silencio! —casi grité aquello. No sabía por qué aquella reacción de mi parte, pero la desesperación me rodeaba. Despertaba con la cama llena de libros y dormida rodeada de guías universitarias. Así llegamos a la mitad de la semana, bendito miércoles.

En métodos de investigación dos, la profesora Elba Gonzales no la pone fácil y más de uno ha discutido con ella; entre ellos Charlotte que se quejaba de las trabas que le ponía a nuestra investigación, en cambio Magda y yo observábamos y tomábamos apuntes, en nuestras manos estaba pasar o no.

Mucho más trabajo acumulado…

—Viernes llega —gritamos todos desesperados, y lentamente llegó el viernes.

El teléfono de Charlotte dejaba de sonar y ella estaba totalmente desanimada. Magda y yo estábamos ansiosas por saber que le sucedía y ella tristemente nos comentó que Mauricio se había ido a Italia hace un par de días y que ya no la llama y que quizás es ella que se ilusionó completamente. Después de escuchar aquello nos dimos un abrazo grupal y la consolamos. Jamás vimos a Charlotte sufrir por un chico, pero hay unos cuantos hombres que han sufrido por ella.

El viernes, la universidad se sentía alegre, y nosotras más tranquilas, teníamos una hora libre, que nos permitió hablar un poco en la cafetería de la universidad. Magda nos contaba que mañana sábado llamarían a la chica que allá quedado en el puesto de secretaria y yo muy emocionada la abracé y le sonreí.

—Serás tu amiga ya verás —Charlotte asiente mientras se tomaba un jugo de naranja, pero está de inmediato abrió los ojos como plato y para que ella hiciera aquello sólo puede ser dos cosas, o alguien está muy mal vestido o vio a David Beckham detrás de mí. Pero como dicen por allí _"la curiosidad mato al gato". _Giré a ver qué sucedía, pero mis inducciones habían fallado, sólo era un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas de tallo largo. Todos lo miraban, en cambio yo volví a mi trabajo. Sabía que era para cualquiera menos para mí...

Alguien se acerca a nuestra mesa y susurra.

—Por favor con la señorita Samantha —mi mirada se clavo rápidamente en donde prevenía la voz. Aquel enorme ramillete no lo dejaba ver.

—Ella es Samantha —como me había quedado sin habla, Charlotte contestó por mí. Parpadeé un par de veces y me puse de pie a la altura del chico.

—Soy yo dígame que se le ofrece —aquella pregunta era tonta, realmente tonta.

—Señorita este ramillete es para usted. Necesito que firme acá —me mostró una hoja y la tomé rápidamente. Firmé y cuando se la devolví, me entregó el ramillete. Ahora si podía ver el rostro de aquel chico que con una sonrisa murmuró—. Que lo disfrute—Y desapareció sin decir más.

Al girarme Magda y Charlotte aplaudían y todos me veían, cosa que no me hacía sentir a gusto.

—Sam tiene una tarjeta, tómala —Dice Magda. Dejo las rosas encima de la mesa y tomo la nota, mi intriga pudo más y me quedé paralizada cuando dentro de está con una buena caligrafía de su puño y letra decía:

_Señorita Samantha espero sea de tu agrado. Charlotte es complicada para dar información, pero me ha comentado que le gustan las rosa, así que le envió cien de ellas._

_Andrew Fuenzalida_

Tomé aire y no sabía qué hacer pero sentí como mis mejillas se coloraban.

—No entraré con todo esto al salón –solté de una, pero aquellas par de chicas fruncieron el ceño y negaron.

—Fácil tú te quedas acá y nosotros tomamos los apuntes para ti. Además debes disfrutar este ramo es muy hermoso —suspiré de modo áspero y alcé los hombros, y la magnífica idea de comenzar a regalar rosas pasaron por mi cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra Samantha —la voz autoritaria de Charlotte me hizo comprender que sabía lo que había pensado.

—No crees que es hora de que me digas cuál es tu magnifica amistad con Andrew y por qué le dices cosas sobre mi —mi mirada retadora fue percibida rápidamente por Charlotte que me miraba del mismo modo.


	6. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 4**

**Por Betania Badro **

**Beta: Patto Moleres **

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

La tensión se sentía en el aire hasta que Charlotte decidió decir:

—Te prometo que no hice nada malo y además es realmente fastidioso ese chico, me ha mandado millones de mensajes —la miré extrañada. Volvía a mi estado normal, tranquila y serena, recordando que todos aquellos mensajes que me habían puesto de mal humor en toda la semana—. Y además lo hago por una buena causa, por Mauricio, ese hombre sí que me gusta. Andrew es tierno, siempre me pregunta cosas de ti, se interesa por ti —aquello no me importaba, así que rápidamente alcé los hombros. En realidad nunca he llamado la atención de un chico por el simple hecho de que llegaran a ser como mi padre...

— ¡Me niego! —al final suspiré y sin poderme enojar mucho con ella sonreí—. Está bien amiga. No hay problema, no es como si llegara en helicóptero por mi —rio, aquello era muy al libro que estaba leyendo en mi Kindle, _50 Sombras de Grey y su Charlie Tango en plenitud._ Ellas rieron luego de aquello. Magda nos dice que debían ir a clases, que se había hecho la hora. Salieron las dos como alma en pena y me pidieron estrictamente que las esperara allí al terminar la clase volverían por mí.

Saqué mi Kindle. En algo debería pasar mi tiempo y no sería mirando como cientos de personas me ven. Me quedé en la cafetería como me aconsejaron ellas. Media hora después una chica se acerca a mi preguntándome si vendería las rosas, y aunque la propuesta era tentativa negué completamente y casi me que abracé a aquel ramillete. Veía a las personas ir y venir. Conté un par de veces cada una de las rosas y sí, había 100, las olí y las acaricie, jamás me había regalado rosas de verdad, sólo las de papel de Christian pero estas no eran importantes.

Poco a poco fui hundiéndome en mis pensamientos pero el sonido de mi celular llamo mi atención un mensaje de texto marcaba la pantalla de este, al abrirlo sólo salía un número desconocido, me parecía extraño hasta leer lo que este decía.

_Espero que las rosas hayan sido de tu agrado, no es fácil conseguir que _

_Charlotte me haya ayudado._

Al leerlo suspiré y no le di importancia. No pensaba responderle, pero si guardé el número en la libreta telefónica. No más de cinco minutos después, mientras releía el anterior mensaje llegó otro, esta vez la pantalla si mostraba de quien era.

De: Andrew

_¿Sabes que es desesperante si no me respondes?_

Eso si me había causado gracia, le estaba dando de su propia medicina al no dejarme responderle aquella noche. Así que tampoco le respondí aquel mensaje y con sólo verlo volvía a reír. Menos de tres minutos más tarde, llega otro mensaje, pero está vez uno que verdaderamente llamaba mi atención.

De: Andrew

_Qué risa tan contagiosa y perfecta señorita._

Los nervios me comían en silencio así que comencé a mirar a todos lados sin poderlo disimular.

— ¿Buscas a alguien? —Susurró una figura frente a mí. Lo miré y si, realmente era él; su tierna sonrisa y su penetrante mirada se clavaron en mi causándome un sonrojo.

—Ammm yo… bueno… —me quedé mirando las rosas sin saber que decir.

—¿Te han gustado? —al escucharlo levanté la vista y le sonrío.

—Si están hermosas. Muchas gracias no debiste... —sin dejarme continuar el añade:

—No tan hermosas como tú, y bueno, ya que noto que han valido la pena me deja más tranquilo —se sienta y se acomoda mejor y me mira fijamente, le mantengo la mirada unos minutos para luego susurro.

— ¿Qué le has dado a cambio a Charlotte para que te ayude? —lo mire y él se encoje de hombros.

—Le preparé una cita con Mauricio en un restaurante pero no es nada, aunque Mauricio se niega a ir tan rápido, le gusta Charlotte y bueno tú debes saber mejor que yo como es Charlotte —asentí en silencio, pero luego de unos minutos vuelvo a la ataque.

—¿Por qué me has dejado hablando sola?, ¿por qué no me habías dado oportunidad de responderte? —suspiré eso me atormentaba cada vez que recordaba la noche que llegó a mi casa.

—Lo hice porque vi en tus ojos una incomodidad con lo que decía y no quería eso, así que preferí marcharme y, aunque sé que soy un completo extraño para ti, para mí eres alguien que esperé —alcé un ceja algo incrédula para luego cambie el gesto y él lo noto. De inmediato dice—. Me gustas, no sé por qué, pero me gustas desde que te tuve a centímetros de mi rostro —sentí como el color rojo inundaba mis mejillas y bajé la mirada, pero el luego apoya si dedo índice debajo de mi barbilla y me hace mirarlo de nuevo—. Te invito un helado, ¿sí? Y así nos conocemos mejor y hasta donde se esta clase durará un par de horas, ¿bueno? —me mira y yo asiento, cualquier cosa para evitar que siga viéndome sonrojada. Aparte aquella invitación me ayudaría a saber más de él, ya que me he atormentado toda la semana que valga la pena y para por fin sacarlo de mí cabeza haría lo que fuera. Andrew me sonríe feliz y yo traté de hacer lo mismo, arreglo mi cartera guardando mi Kindle y mis audífonos, tomo mi ramo de rosas y me dispongo a caminar junto a él, al pasar por los pasillos que nos llevaban al parking de la universidad las chicas me miraban y lo miraban, incluso una de ellas sin vergüenza alguna gritó —"adiós Guapo" —yo bufé, pero seguí mi camino.

El Mercedes rojo resaltaba a simple vista. Juntos nos acercamos al auto cuándo gentilmente abrió la puerta para mí y tomo de mis manos las flores que él mismo había enviado hace minutos atrás, dejándolas en el asiento de atrás. Lo observo por el retrovisor del auto, cierra la puerta y va del lado del conductor. Traté de relajarme un poco y lo logré. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Andrew se subía al auto, encendió el motor y salimos de allí, el tráfico de la ciudad comenzaba a colapsarse cada vez era más difícil conducir por las calles de Venezuela. _«H__ay más autos que población__»._ A quince minutos de salir ninguno de los dos dice algo, había tensión en el ambiente, y ¿nervios? Creo que la única nerviosa en este instante era yo y no comprendía por qué.

En la radio comenzaba a sonar F_eel this moment de Pitbull feat. Christina aguilera_, sonreí leve y canté en mi mente, aquella canción me la sabia de memoria gracias a mi hermana Nicolle y su raros gustos por la música. Llegamos a nuestro destino, no muy lejos del centro, un restaurant del que no había oído. Sin esperarlo, bajé del auto y lo esperé.

—Gracias por aceptar esta cita —indica con la mano que caminemos y juntos a un mismo andar lo hacemos, hasta que un chico nos sonríe y nos informa que podíamos pasar. Le sonrió y le agradezco muy educada, sin perder detalle de aquel lugar donde su aspecto era poco particular.

Un lugar muy agradable se veía desde lejos, o al menos eso se veía desde afuera. Un chico que vestía de modo extraño, llevaba un camisa ancha azul cielo resaltaba en ella, y sus pantalones de bota ancha a cuadros de rojo y blanco con unos tirantes que recogía la camisa, era digno de llamar la atención. Me sonrío y muy educadamente dijo:

—Bienvenidos ¿mesa para dos? —Andrew asintió y entramos, el lugar por dentro era extraño las luces de neón estaban por doquier, música de ambiente algo ochentero pero no quedaba todo allí ya que el lugar llevaba una enorme rocola que decía: Fuente de soda "El escondite".

"_Grandioso además que no sabía que este lugar existía, tiene nombre a mafia oscura o personas del más allá_". Suspiré y miré a Andrew, quien al mismo tiempo cruzó su mirada con la mía ofreciéndome asiento.

—Este lugar, ¿desde cuándo está aquí? —pregunté.

Andrew rio bajo y me miró.

—Sam este lugar no es muy viejo, es sólo desconocido preciosa —trató de animarme—, quizás unos cinco meses.

Era ilógico, si fuera así, Charlotte ya me hubiera obligado a venir. No se hubiera perdido ser la sensación del momento, pero al parecer ella al igual que yo no sabes que "el Escondite" existe.

El lugar era tan lindo a su modo, muy al los años de mi madre Gina. No paraba de ver a los lados detallando cada diminuto espacio, pero mi atención se centró en aquellas enormes neveras de exhibición con helados de todos los sabores. La decoración como lo había pensado era muy de los sesenta incluso las meseras llevaban pantalones y blusas, ninguna combinaba con la otra. _«Algo fuera de moda ya__». R_eí sin poder evitarlo, en mi interior había surgido una Charlotte.

Luego de llamar a una de las meseras esta se acercó a él con un mini vestido estampado de colores claros, un peinado muy elevado y unas botas blancas patentes hasta su rodilla.

—Buenas tardes, ¿me dices tú orden guapo? —Ésta le sonrió y se movió de un lado a otro dándole movimiento a su vestido, yo sólo la miré.

—Si, por momento queremos la carta y agua, por favor —ella asintió a lo que mi chico decía y se alejó de nosotros luego de dejarnos la carta.

¿Mi chico? ¿Por qué mi subconsciente le dice MI chico?

—¿Te apetece algo Sam? —Llamó mi atención.

—Un helado estará perfecto —este asintió.

—Entonces vallamos hacia la nevera donde están los helados exhibidos y elige los sabores, preciosa —rasqué mi cabeza, sé que me he sonrojado cuando me llamó preciosa, y tratando de que no lo notara fui directo a las neveras y pedí una copa con tres sabores chocolate, fresa y brownie. Cuando comenzaba a pedir los topping me sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla y pidió su helado, de mantecado, pistacho y chocolate. Lo miré sonriendo, me voy pidiendo lluvia de chocolate y crema batida como topping. Lo espero para irnos a sentar juntos a la mesa de hace unos minutos. Disfrutamos de nuestros helados en silencio cuando decido romper el hielo y le pido que me cuente de él y acepta.

—No es muy emocionante mi historia, preciosa. Bueno me llamo Andrew Fuenzalida. He vivido en Italia gran parte de mi vida, pero mi familia y yo nos hemos mudado a Venezuela porque mi padre dice que hay grandes inversionistas. Viajo cada seis meses a mi país de origen. Mi padre es Lucifer Fuenzalida, es estricto y un poco complicado con su forma de vida; mi hermano Dante, el es el pequeño de la casa tiene apenas veintitrés años y ya cursa su últimos semestre para ser relacionista público, la carrera no es lo que le apasiona pero mi padre le paga la universidad y son sus reglas —yo lo miré atenta comiéndome mi helado, estaba muy bueno la verdad «¿Cómo dejarlo?»—. Yo soy graduado de Italia como ingeniero en sistema, pero eso no es lo mío Samantha yo quería ser un psicólogo, como lo fue mi abuelo, uno de los mejores de Italia —el suspiró y yo asentí pero antes de pedirle que no siguiera si lo lastimaba continua—. Mi madre es mi razón de seguir adelante, se llama Helen, Helen Di Norto. Mamá es la dueña de la empresa de Italia por herencia de su padre pero ella sufrió tanto con ello que decidió dárselo a mi padre, él la ha manejado solo, no nos permite trabajar en nada, dice que el busca el momento preciso, y aunque mi madre en mi último cumpleaños me regalo un departamento la extraño, vivo solo, ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado decir eso desde el principio? —el ríe y yo sin entender no—. Esa es mi vida en todos los estereotipos, muy resumido pero no creo que quieras escuchar una historia triste —y eso era cierto, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomé un poco de la crema batida y se la unté en la mejilla, Andrew comenzó a reír y yo le seguí, se veía bien sonriente y no tan serio como hace instante al contarme todo eso, cuando se proponía a preguntarme por mi vida apareció la poco pelo y le sonrío.

— ¿Todo bien por acá cariño? —yo la miré de mala gana, ¿acaso estaba pintada? Andrew simplemente le sonrío y asintió, pero al ver que esta seguí coqueteándole tomé la mano de Andrew que se posaba sobre la mesa para que notara que estaba allí. Andrew sin entenderlo me apretó un poco la mano y yo como la mujer que no conocía que existía dentro de mí, le sonreí a la chica y le susurré:

—No necesitamos nada mas gracias —ella me miró de mala gana y yo le di mi mejor sonrisa cuando se marchó. No sabía que había pasado pero lo que fuera no creo que allá sido lo correcto. Andrew simplemente me miraba y acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar, yo aleje rápido mi mano—. Lo siento pero… es que... —tartamudeé. ¿Yo tartamudeando, de verdad?

—Tranquila Samantha —me sonrío y tratando de arreglar mi arrebato.

—No deberías coquetear si tienes novia… —el frunció el ceño y no muy atrás yo también. ¿QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA? ¿SU NOVIA?

Él rápidamente negó y yo suspiré.

—No tengo novia desde hace un par de años, me dejó por el simple hecho de que no vendría a vivir conmigo a un nuevo país —lo mire y asentí, no sabía que más decir sólo me dedique a comer mi helado.

La mesera volvió unas tres veces más a coquetearle pero Andrew simplemente la ignoró. Me siguió contando sobre sus años en la universidad y como ha sido para él acoplarse a un nuevo país. Terminamos nuestros helados, fui la primera en ponerme de pie mientras pagaba la cuenta en caja, el mismo chico que nos abrió la puerta me volvió a sonreír.

—Hola hermosa, espero hayas disfrutado del ambiente y vuelvas pronto —al tomarme mi tiempo para responder sentí como un par de manos me tomaba de la cintura con mucha confianza.

—Claro que si volveremos —era Andrew que muy posesivo respondió mientras yo estaba simplemente congelada, mis extremidades no me hacían caso alguno. Al volver en sí caminé más rápido de lo habitual para llegar al Mercedes rojo. Mientras él se tomaba su tiempo para abrirme la puerta, ante este gesto no di respuesta alguna, aún sentía un escalofrío recorrerme entera.

Luego de subir al auto me miró por unos segundos y luego susurro:

—Quiero saber de ti… —me dio la impresión de que algo se quedó en el aire entre sus palabras.

— ¿Qué quieres saber que Charlotte no haya dicho ya? —aquellas palabras salieron solas y no sabía por qué.

—Ella no me ha dicho nada de tu vida en general, sólo que son amigas desde la secundaria —el me miró directo a los ojos dejándome ver que eran sinceras sus palabras.

—Bueno… —suspiré.

—Pero antes quiero decirte que te llevaré a un lugar secreto, mi secreto —me sonrío de lado dándole un giro inesperado a la plática, ¿Dónde me llevaría ahora?, ¿debería gritar?, pero nada salió de mi sólo asentí un poco y eso bastó para que volviéramos a las calles de la ciudad. Siguió el mismo camino hasta más de tres kilómetros, con un cruce a la derecha tomó la autopista, lo miré de reojo y pero sólo estaba concentrado en la carretera.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —lo miré algo alterada.

—A las afuera de la ciudad solo faltan unos diez minutos más —giró su rostro hacia mí y me sonrió, en cambio yo tomé aire y miré la carretera. Era confiar en Andrew o lanzarme desde el auto, y a la velocidad que va puede que termine con una contusión cerebral o peor, así que ladeé la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos hasta que llegamos a un pequeño mirador a las afuera de la ciudad.

—Hemos llegado —la cálida voz de Andrew retumbó en el auto cuando apagó el motor, yo lo miré y salí del auto. Mi cara se iluminó al ver como la ciudad desde esta óptica, comenzaba a atardecer. El sol parecía esconderse detrás de los edificios, destellando alrededor de estos un color naranja suave.

—Es hermoso –lo miro y sonrío pero el sólo asiente y camina junto a mí.

—Y eso que no lo has visto de noche preciosa —lo miré y asiento.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —él esta vez sonríe y se sienta en el piso y yo hago lo mismo sentándome junto a él.

— ¿De verdad quieres escuchar de mi vida? —lo miré de reojo mientras suspiraba, y al verlo asentir…—. Vivo con mi madre Gina y mi atolondrada hermana Nicolle. En dos meses más o menos será mi graduación –sonreí mirándolo ahora si a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos color avellana que me atormentaron toda la semana—, seré licenciada en administración, emm… me gusta leer —me quedé en silencio pensando que más decir—. Tengo dos mejores amigas Magda y Charlotte, que por lo que veo te la has sabido ganar —ríe y yo sonrío sin ganas y él lo notó.

—Lo siento mucho pero debía acercarme a ti es todo —alcé los hombros no le daba mucha importancia, luego de esta cita no habrá más Andrew en mi vida—. ¿Y tu padre? —su mirada intrigada penetraba mi piel.

—Samuel, él dejó a mi madre a los pocos meses de nacer Nicolle. Cuando se fue de la casa comenzó a darle una pequeña mensualidad, pero suficiente para cuando era una bebe, ahora ya no lo hace por que Nicolle está en la universidad —acaricié mi brazo izquierdo mirando hacia donde estaba el atardecer—. Samuel a mi no me quiere, creo que ni le agrado. Siempre volvía a casa y le gritaba a mi madre que por mi culpa él se fue de la casa —lo miro—. ¿Sabes?, al principio pensé que no era su hija pero mi madre dice que si, sólo que cuando nací el perdió a su madre —miré a otro lado de nuevo—. Él dejo a mi madre por su secretaria Amelie, con la que ha llevado mucho tiempo ya de relación. Ese señor que se supone es mi padre no es nada para mí —lo miré y suspiré ya el resentimiento de pensarlo me hacía arder por dentro, pero también el miedo recorría mi interior.

Andrew rápidamente lo nota y con voz suave susurra:

—Lo siento no debí preguntar —rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me abraza—. Mejor cuéntame dónde trabajas —le sonreí y luego negué, alejándome un poco de aquel extraño momento.

—Mi madre dice que no conseguiré trabajo digno si no me he graduó y ella es quien trabaja mientras Nicolle y yo estudiamos —él asiente varias veces y volvió a su postura de antes, alejando aquel abrazo.

—¿Novios? —aquello llamó mi atención y reí, _¿es que los chicos no pueden preguntar otra cosa que no sea "tienes novio"? _Pero mirándolo muy seria respondí.

—Tengo un esposo, dos amantes, tres novios, un gato, dos perros, tres pajaritos y cinco peces —río a carcajadas, mientras el sólo me miraba sin entender—. No tengo, pero como dice mi madre —tratando de imitar su voz— _es porque el destino no ha dejado llegar al chico correcto a mi camino_ —lo miro y acercándome a él murmuro—. ¿Pero quieres saber un secreto? —el asintió—. No creo en el destino —le sonrió y ladea la cabeza—, yo creo en las casualidades de la vida, si no, nunca te hubiera encontrado... —me sonrojé completamente y suspiré mirando de nuevo a la ciudad que ya se encontraba llenas de luces. La noche había caído. Cuando lo miré dije—. Es mejor volver debo ir a casa —él sonrío y asintió.

—Te llevo a casa preciosa —yo negué.

—Sólo déjame cerca del centro, puedo tomar un taxi —pero este volvió a negar.

—Yo te llevo y no hay pero que valga —le sonreí y acepté en cuanto me subí al auto y tomamos la carretera a casa.


	7. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 5**

**Por Betania Badro **

**Beta: Patto Moleres **

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Volver a casa se me hizo eterno, ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero nuestras miradas se cruzaban furtivamente de vez en cuando. Miré al cielo desde la ventanilla del auto, la noche había caído haciéndome pensar que serían ya como las siete de la noche, quizás. Suspiré estaba algo aturdida, sólo no sabía en qué pensar. En realidad no quería pensar, me había comenzado a sincerar con un extraño, porque aunque me regale flores y me lleve de paseo es un extraño…

¡Y vamos más extraña soy yo por aceptar!

Andrew detuvo el auto frente a mi casa y me sonrío diciendo—Sana y salva —su sonrisa pícara me hizo sonreír.

—Gracias —fue lo único que respondí al salir del auto, fui a la puerta trasera para buscar mi ramillete, pero Andrew ya los tenía en la mano. Lo miré y tomando aire suficiente para llenar mis pulmones le dije—. ¿Quieres entrar?, ¿quizás a tomar un jugo o un café? O algo —le sonreí de medio lado era incómodo aquello jamás había llevado a un chico a mi casa.

_¡Siempre hay una primera vez Sam! _

Andrew asintió, y yo me encogí leve de hombros, caminé hacia la puerta y le indiqué que el departamento era en el piso dos, y que siempre acostumbrábamos a decirle casa, en vez de departamento. Así que subimos poco a poco las escaleras en silencio pero antes de llegar el susurra:

—¿Crees que le agrade a tu madre? —de alguna forma lo miré extrañada, _¿acaso eso importaba?_ Alcé los hombros y no respondí, al entrar a la casa mamá estaba allí mirándonos, a mí con cara de pocos amigos y luego se quedó atontada con las rosas. Al igual que a mí, a Gina le encanta todas las flores en especial las rosas.

Tomé el ramillete de las manos de Andrew y las dejé en el comedor mientras miraba a mi madre.

—Mamá él es Andrew —mi mamá le extiende la mano y sonríe— Andrew ella es Gina mi madre —este le sonríe de vuelta y estrecha su mano con la de mi madre. Luego de los saludos y una breve interrogación llegó Nicolle. Genial, no faltaba más, ahora Nicolle saldrá con una de las suyas y… Me encogí de hombros de nuevo, comenzaba hacerse costumbre desde que conozco a Andrew.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Nicolle, tu cuñada —yo abrí los ojos como plato y tosí, en cambio Andrew río y niega.

—Mucho gusto Nicolle. Soy Andrew y aún no tengo es placer de ser tu cuñado —lo miré de mala gana. _¿A dónde iba esto?,¿ Por qué él dijo "aun"?_

—El tiempo pasó lento, la verdad ¡MUY LENTO! Y mamá muy gentilmente invito a Andrew a cenar, y Andrew muy cómodo aceptó y entre interrogantes y bromas se ganó a mi madre a mi hermana, en cambio pase a una segunda plana. Sólo estaba allí en silencio observándolos, no me agradaba la confianza, no me agradaba que le tomaran atención a un chico que quizás después de este día no volveré a ver.

_¿Es que nadie notaba que estaba aquí, y que estaba muy incómoda?_

Me puse de pie y busqué entre los estantes dos floreros, los llené de agua fría, les coloqué un poco de sal y repartí en cada uno cincuenta rosas. Andrew a disimuladas estancias me miraba mientras mi madre miraba a Nicolle o se entretenía en otra cosa. Tomé uno de los floreros y lo llevé a mi habitación, dándole algunas olfateadas antes de dejarlas junto a mi mesa de noche. Al salir de mi habitación mi mirada se encontró con la de Andrew quien me miraba sonriendo, le volví a sonreír de lado y me encogí de hombros, al notar aquello se puso de pie e interrumpió el silencio momentáneo.

—Debo irme ya señora Gina —mi madre se sonrojó y negó.

—Llámame Gina por favor cariño —este asintió y luego besó su mejilla. Nicolle en cambio quien era unos cinco centímetros más baja lo abrazo.

—Espero seas tú mi futuro cuñado y cuenta con mi ayuda —le susurró Nicolle. Mi mirada la fulminó de inmediato y está sonriéndome me lanzó un beso sarcástico. Rodeé los ojos y suspiré, tomé las llaves de la encimera y salí primero al pasillo para bajar las escaleras, Andrew me alcanzó y un escalofrío me recorrió. Andrew sonrió, como si supiera lo que causaba, me miró y me miró, al llegar al último escalón le sonreí.

—Gracias por las flores, el helado y el paseo —me guiñó un ojo coqueto, acercándose mucho a mi hasta que un suave susurro salió.

—Gracias a ti por aparecer en mi vida —lo miré sin entender pero sentía su fría respiración cerca de mis labios, éste los rozó y besó un costado dejándome allí sin habla, _¿sin sangre?, s_in ganas de seguir fingiendo que comenzaba a gustarme y que sólo me recordaba una y otra vez que no debía pensar en él. Lo vi subirse al Mercedes y marcharse. Cuando volví en sí, tomando un gran bocado de aire, me dije que debía dormir, debía pensar en otra cosa, como por ejemplo que mañana sería sábado, y que descansaría.

Al llegar a casa de nuevo fui directo a mi habitación, busqué entre mis cosas mi teléfono celular, cinco mensajes de Charlotte aparecieron en la pantalla. En todos me exigía saber que pasó y que la llamara para hablar del tema, cosa que no me apetecía, así que leí el par de mensajes de Magda.

_De: Magda_

_Sam dale paso a lo que el destino ha traído para ti, sabes que cuentas conmigo_

_y te deseo mucha suerte…_

_T.Q Magda 3_

Logré sonreír un poco y le di a la opción de "responder".

_Para: Magda _

_No creo en el destino, y suerte mañana con el trabajo._

_Te quiero más 3_

Lo envié y luego de revisar que no tuviera más mensajes, dejé el teléfono en mi cama. Hora de cambiarme de ropa, mi vieja pijama azul me llamaba a gritos así que me la puse. Lavé mis dientes, y tomé mi cabello en una coleta alta. Ya cansada, me recosté en la cama, intenté cerrar mis ojos en busca de sueño pero ese esfuerzo se esfumó cuando la pantalla de mi celular iluminó mi habitación, indicando que era un mensaje de texto de Andrew. Con gran duda recorriendo mi cuerpo me tardé unos minutos para abrir el mensaje y leí.

_De: Andrew Fuenzalida_

_Gracias por todo, pero te advierto que para la próxima no perderé de vista esos labios que llaman mi atención cada segundo que pasó contigo._

Me sentí sonrojar completamente y suspiré. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Le di responder sin saber que decir, pero luego recordé una frase que Charlotte repetía una y otra vez.

_Para: Andrew Fuenzalida. _

_Hombre cobarde no besa mujer bonita__._

Lo envíe y al minuto me arrepentí. _¿Que había hecho? ¿Había caído tan rápido?_

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que me respondió, mi teléfono celular sonó, volvió a indicarme que otro mensaje me esperaba en el buzón de entrada. Mi corazón latía y mis manos sudaban, ¿Por qué? ¡Ah sí claro por qué se me ocurrió decir aquella estupidez!

Me cubrí el rostro con una almohada y me repetí a mí misma que no había pasado nada, me armé de valor y leí el mensaje de texto.

_De: Andrew Fuenzalida._

_Iría ahora mismo a demostrarte que no soy cobarde, si no fuera porque ya estoy lejos de tu casa… Pero te prometo que este hombre cobarde se morirá por comerla a besos, señorita._

Después de leer aquello simplemente cubrí mis ojos con mis manos y apagué el teléfono dejándolo en el cajón de la mesa de noche donde se encontraban las rosas.

—No más Andrew por hoy, no más refranes y no más sentimientos confusos —susurré mientras poco a poco me fui quedando dormida sintiendo como el olor a rosas seguía inundando mi habitación.

Ya era sábado, la luz de la mañana volvía a colarse por la ventana como lo hacía cada día. El reloj que estaba junto a mi computadora portátil indicaba que ya era las diez. Perezosamente fui al baño a mi rutina mañanera.

Busco rápidamente mi teléfono y al encenderlo encuentro un mensaje de Charlotte. Decía que esperaba que estuviera viva y que me quiere, le sonreí a la pantalla y le mandé un corazón como icono y le respondí, "también te quiero tonta". Al enviarlo noté otro mensaje de Magda que decía que su cita era a las once, que no tardaría mucho y me llamaría al salir. Le envié buenos deseos, dejando mi celular en mi cama, salí de mi habitación. No había desayuno hecho y Nicolle aún dormía, lo confirmé al mirar en su habitación. Decidí tomar un zumo de naranja ya que me pondría a organizar mi habitación, no tenía más que hacer. Cerré la puerta y coloqué música a todo volumen. Un remix de melodías comenzó a sonar en el estéreo y al ritmo de la música movía mis caderas y coreaba las canciones mientras limpiaba; mi biblioteca aérea fue la primera ya que estaba desorganizado, luego el escritorio de mi computador, cerca del televisor. Mi limpieza se extendió hasta el mediodía. Saqué la comida para recalentar, las chuletas de cerdo que mamá había hecho al horno ayer. La coloqué de nuevo al horno y allí lo dejé. Nicolle ya había despertado y se arreglaba para salir, iría a la casa de una amiga así que estaría sola el resto de la tarde. Me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Serví mi almuerzo y fui de vuelta a mi habitación. Mi teléfono sonaba, era Magda, lo tomé y al otro lado de la línea una chica gritaba. Supe que era ella, eso quería decir que había conseguido el trabajo. Esperé a que se calmara y me lo dijera ella misma, cuando escuché un profundo respiro la felicité. Le dije que me alegraba mucho de que lo lograra y le animé a que saliera a celebrar sin mí. Le prometí acompañarla en su primer día de trabajo el lunes, ella aceptó feliz. Luego de comer seguí con mi tarea de limpiar mi cuarto.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, había terminado de limpiar mi habitación hace un par de horas y seguí con la sala. La música retumbaba por la casa, _The Wanted _sonaba cantando _"I Found You"._ Mientras coreaba con gran entusiasmo y me movía al ritmo de la música muy pegajosa, escuché la puerta sonar, quizás sea Nicolle que había dejado las llaves. Pero al abrir una figura masculina era lo que tenía frente a mí, inmediatamente retrocedí unos pasos el miedo me invadían rápidamente.

— ¿Dónde está Gina? —su voz recriminatoria gritó por sobre la música.

—No está en casa. Está trabajando —suspiré y bajé la mirada mientras sentía sus ojos azules fijos en mí y caminar hasta el estéreo y bajarle a la música completamente.

—¿Cómo va la universidad?, ¿de qué te ibas a graduar de mediocre, no? —lo miré de mala gana y gruñí.

—Te puedes ir. Aquí nadie te necesita aquí, ni siquiera tu presencia nos hace feliz así que… —señalé la puerta que aún seguía abierta, en cambio él me tomó del brazo con fuerza marcándome su mano alrededor de mi blanca piel—. Me lástimas —logré decir y apretó más su agarre.

-Te explico Samantha, soy tu padre y me respetas. Yo vengo a esta casa cuantas veces me dé la gana por qué es mía y yo hago lo que me dé la gana y si digo que eres una mediocre es simplemente porque lo eres —lo miré con la rabia que siempre le he tenido y lo empujé tan fuerte como pude. Lo vi retroceder unos pasos y traté de huir, pero me volvió a tomar por el brazo y me alzó su mano para pegarme, cerré los ojos, y me repetía a mí misma _«__no otra vez, no otra vez por favor»._ No podría golpearme otra vez. Pasaron unos segundos cuando no sentí aquel golpe que de seguro sería una cachetada, pero noté al abrir un poco los ojos que mi padre se había detenido. Fue por qué alguien simplemente le sostuvo la mano de Samuel. Andrew estaba allí mirándolo de mala gana. Siendo sólo unos dos centímetros más bajo pero eso no le importó. Yo en cambio me libré de su agarre de nuevo y me oculte detrás de Andrew, quien me miró por encima de su hombro y para en seguida mirar al hombre que se hace llamar mi padre.

—Le agradecería que se fuera, señor. Como ve Samantha no está sola y sobre mi cadáver la golpeará —mi padre se le acercó más a Andrew.

—No sabes con quien te metes idiota —giró su rostro hacia mí y me miró—. Ahora que tienes novio espero te vayas pronto de esta casa —cuando iba a reclamarle simplemente azotó la puerta como acostumbraba y yo me desplomé.

Caí al piso rodeando mis piernas con mis brazos y hundí mi rostro entre mis rodilla llorando. Andrew caminaba de un lado a otro mirando desde el balcón como el auto de Samuel marchaba. Tomó aire volvió a mi lado, abrazándome con fuerza por encima de mis hombros, no sabía por qué pero simplemente me sentía protegida y lo abracé con fuerza hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

—Samantha ya pasó —me susurró suave cuando besó mi cabello, fue allí cuando me di cuenta que su camisa gris estaba llena de mis lágrimas y adherida a su cuerpo. Traté de tomar aire, inundándome del olor de Andrew y lo miré.

—Yo… yo… —miré sus ojos sólo un momento y luego lo volví abrazar—. Gracias por llegar —fue lo único que podía decir. En mi cabeza giraba la imagen de Samuel pegándome nuevamente; hacía ya tiempo que no lo hacía por el simple hecho de que lo evitaba cuando llegaba a casa.

El silencio entre los dos se extendió por unos minutos quizás, el silencio era desgarrador y eterno. Él solo acariciaba mi espalda para consolarme, decidí que ya era tiempo de olvidar lo ocurrido así que lo miré a los ojos y suspiré.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Él paso su pulgar por debajo de mis ojos eliminando cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

—Vine porque me habías llamado cobarde anoche —susurró sonriéndome de medio lado—, pero eso no importa ahora. Sólo quiero que estés bien y quiero que sepas que nadie te va a lastimar, yo te protegeré de él y de quien sea, ¿me entiendes? —yo asentí y suspiré. Mi mano tocó su mejilla y la acarició, no sabía porque lo hacía sólo quería sentir su piel más cerca, sentirla por primera vez.

Andrew me sonrío y yo le devolví el gesto. Nos quedamos allí sentado mirándonos por un largo tiempo, el suficiente para detallar un par de lunares en su rostro y los hoyuelos que se le formaban al reír.

—Perdón por no ofrecerte nada —me puse de pie, debía superar de algún modo el incidente de mi padre—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —caminé a la cocina bajo su mirada y este negó. Me acerqué al grifo y refresqué mí cara, fue allí donde recordé que andaba en pijama aún y me sonrojé. Él lo notó y alzó los hombros restándole importancia. Caminé de nuevo junto a él, está vez hablábamos más en confianza me hacía sonreír para evitar pensar en lo anterior, pero era inevitable.

_¿Acaso debía decírselo a mamá al volver? _

Andrew llamó mí atención.

—Samantha crees que si me voy ¿estarás bien?, no quiero incomodarte —lo miré y fruncí el ceño, mis ojos se clavaron en sus labios mientras hablaba. Acarició con cuidado la marca que había dejado mí padre en mi brazo y luego suspiró—. Lamento no haber llegado antes y protegerte—sólo lo miraba.

_¿Qué pasaba conmigo no diría nada? _

Sólo quería que me besara pero este se negaba, o al menos eso pensaba, mire mí marca y alcé los hombros.

—Pasará, tranquilo —con mí dedo índice delineé su perfilada nariz y exhalé, él apoyó una de sus manos en mí mejilla y me besó. Rozó suavemente mi labio superior y luego el inferior para así plantarme un beso suave y delicado. Le correspondí torpemente a él, pero al final lo logré. Su mano seguía acariciando mi mejilla mientes su beso era lento y atento. Los pasos y el áspero sonido de una tos sarcástica nos hizo alejarnos. Mi madre nos miraba atenta y yo me encogí de hombros. Quería volverme a esconder en el pecho de Andrew desde allí todo se veía más tranquilo, Andrew me miró y se levantó.

—Señora Gina ha sido un placer volverla a ver —besó su mejilla y luego se giró hacia mí y besó mí frente—. Recuérdalo Sam siempre te protegeré —yo asentí mientras se marchaba. Y allí estaba yo, siendo carcomida por la mirada de mí madre.

— ¿No crees que vas muy rápido hija? —Gina me miró y suspiró—. Es muy guapo no te lo niego pero… —no la dejé terminar cuando me puse de pie y la miré a los ojos.

—Samuel estuvo acá, intento golpearme de nuevo —le mostré los pequeños círculos de color morado rojizo que había formado en mi piel blanca, ella pasó sus suaves dedos por mis hematomas y exhalé.

—Si no fuera por Andrew tendría la cara marcada igual que el brazo —bajé la mirada y sentí los brazos de mama que me abrazaban con fuerza y protección, un suave sollozo salió de mi boca sin poderlo controlar, allí iba otra vez, las lagrimas brotaban sola, ¿quizás de miedo?, ¿quizás de preocupación de que le haga algo a Andrew? No lo sabía, mama me llevo abrazada a ella hasta mi habitación y me pidió que descansara que me traería un té para calmarme. Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando mama entro con una taza de té de manzanilla, me lo entrego y solo le di un sorbo mientras ella me observaba- me ha llamado mediocre, mama jamás entenderé porque me odia tanto –mis ojos volvieron a cristalizarse llenándose de lagrimas- no eres tu mi princesa –ella beso mi frente- es simplemente que te pareces tanto a su madre, la que murió el mismo día que habías nacido, eras tan hermosa de bebe, tu padre estaba feliz y el mismo eligió tu nombre, Samantha, el siempre decía que su primera hija debe llevar el nombre de una mujer fuerte y lo logro eres fuerte ante todo lo que hemos vivido y aunque sé que la mayor parte de la culpa es mía por seguir aceptando que venga a casa cuando quiera y que lastime a mi familia… -la abrace no quería escuchar mas- te amo mama jamás me dejes, jamás te enojes conmigo por favor –aquello era más una súplica, la tristeza traspasaba mis poros, no sabía cuando mis ojos empezaban a pesar quizás por tanto llorar, lo último que recuerdo era mama acariciando mi cabello mientras me entregaba a Morfeo-

-había dormido toda la noche muy tranquila, al menos no recuerdo ninguna pesadilla ni haber despertado, eso quería decir que podía ser bueno, la suave luz de la mañana hacia presencia en mi ventana, obligándome abrir los ojos, estos me ardían, parpadee un par de veces, tome aire y me senté en la cama mire mi brazo derecho , esta vez los hematomas tenían un color morado oscuro, suspire y pase mis dedos con cuidado, no quería pensar en eso ya así que me puse de pie y una ducha de agua caliente me recibe en mi baño, peine mi cabello y me coloque unos short y una blusa manga tres cuarto para cubrir las marcas en mi brazo, al salir a la sala mama me espera con una sonrisa y Nicolle me abraza con cuidado de seguro mama le había explicado lo sucedido anoche, en cambio yo tome aire y le correspondí el abrazo- estoy bien chicas –les sonreí de lado y ellas asintieron, el desayuno estaba servido rebanadas de jamón y queso se hacían notar junto a los panecillos, acompañado de jugo de naranja, nos concentramos en hablar de cualquier trivialidad en general nadie quería entrar en el tema de ayer y lo agradecí, al terminar de desayunar Nicolle y yo recogimos la mesa, al dejar casi todo limpio fui a mi habitación, busque mi teléfono entre mis cosas y mire que tenía un par de menajes de Charlotte, decidí llamarla y contarle, esta armo un drama por teléfono pero luego me dijo que le alegraba que Andrew lo hubiera detenido, evite la parte del beso, de solo pensarlo me sonrojaba, le invente una mentirilla de que mi madre me esperaba para desayunar para poder así colgar, ella asintió y me prometió recogerme para ir juntos a la universidad el lunes, yo acepte para luego colgar, un par de mensajes llegaron uno era de Magda que me decía que había llamado a casa en la mañana y que Nicolle le había contado todo, ella me pidió disculpas por no haber estado allí y me deseo suerte, no tenía ganas de responderle así que no lo hice, no tenía ganas de nada es que les costaba tanto mirar aquello, un mensaje de la noche anterior llevaba el nombre de Andrew-

_De: Andrew Fuenzalida_

_No sabía que ser cobarde me daría el premio de un beso, de una mujer bonita como tú. Preciosa descansa y recuérdalo siempre te protegeré._

Mi cuerpo tembló y me abrecé a mi misma alejando mi celular. No tenía ganas de nada y menos de Andrew, mordí mi labio recordando el beso y suspiré.

Mi domingo se volvió gris, afuera llovía muy fuerte. Gina, Nicolle y yo decidimos ver una película _"Los miserables"._ Mamá preparó chocolate y trajo unas galletitas que devoramos al instante; la primera en darse por vencida y marcharse a la cama fui yo. Mañana toca ir a la universidad y mis ánimos no seguían del todo bien.


	8. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 6**

**Por Betania Badro **

**Beta: Patto Moleres **

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

—Samantha es la tercera vez que te despierto, vas a llegar tarde hija —la voz de mi madre se escuchaba desde la puerta. Rápidamente me senté en la cama mirando como el reloj marcaba las ocho en punto, llegaría tarde si no me daba prisa.

El claxon de un auto sonaba a las afueras, Charlotte había llegado y me había quedado dormida. Me duché rápidamente y tomé lo primero que vi en el closet, un pantalón capri de mezclilla, con un sweater azul con una estampa de un par de garabatos en ella, tomé mis converse y peiné mí cabello con un moño alto. Tomé mi mochila y salí rápido. Mamá me miró de forma desaprobatoria.

—¿No vas a desayunar Samantha? —yo la miré y suspiré.

—Lo siento mamá sólo tengo tiempo para el jugo —tomé un rápido sorbo del jugo de fresas mientras buscaba en mis bolsillos mi celular, al notar que no estaba, recordé que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a las rosa que había enviado Andrew el viernes. Ya estaban un poco marchitas pero aún desprendían un suave olor. Al encontrar mi teléfono celular lo recogí muy rápido y vi que en la pantalla titilaba un par de mensajes. No me decidía si leerlos o esperar; decidí leerlo, ya que pensé que podría ser urgente. Al salir a la calle el mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

_De: Charlotte _

_No puedo ir por ti, lo siento tanto pero he mandado alguien por ti._

Al alzar la vista Andrew vestido a su mejor estilo de chico malo, camisa abotonada de color negro con las mangas remangadas más arriba de los codos, un pantalón de mezclilla que le caía perfectamente a la cintura. Sus penetrantes ojos me observaban fijamente mientras esperaba apoyado en su auto. Maldije por dentro a Charlotte y respondí sin ver así lo que escribía.

_Para: Charlotte_

_¡Te Odio!_

Andrew había llegado a mí lado y apoyó sus manos en mí cintura y le dio un sonoro beso a mí mejilla, entrecerré mis ojos al sentir su contacto para luego sonreírle.

—Hola Andrew —lo miré y pasé mis manos por mi cabello al haber sentido que un mechón estaba suelto.

—Charlotte me ha enviado por ti, ya que Mauricio le había pedido acompañarla todo el día de hoy. Me ha pedido a mí acompañarte hasta tu destino —lo miré de mala gana pero muy atenta a sus palabras, a veces suelo no escucharlas por pensar en tonterías, como en sus maravillosos ojos, ¡quizás!.

—Gracias pero no debiste molestarte —el negó y dejó otro beso en mi frente.

—Andando preciosa —me abrió la puerta del auto, unos segundos bastaron para que llegará a su lugar junto a mí. Me miró por unos segundos y encendió el motor, tomando nuestro camino, de mí casa a la universidad nos tomaría quince minutos con mucha mala suerte.

_¡¿Y QUÉ CREES?! _La mala suerte sí que estaba de mí lado, Andrew me miró en cuando nos tocó un semáforo en rojo.

—¿Cómo sigues Samantha? He estado pensando mucho en ti —lo miré, pues es lo mismo que me pasaba. Tenía ese leve deseo de saber que estaba bien luego de aquella tarde.

—Estoy bien Andrew —nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos me sonreían, me abrazaban y me besaban. Los míos estaban correspondiéndole en cierto modo, los claxon de los autos de atrás comenzaron a sonar, alejándonos de nuestra pequeña burbuja de miradas.

_¿Y si mí destino era Andrew?, ¿Y si es él, de quien mamá siempre decía que debía esperarme? Si es así muero de miedo, mucho miedo._

No hubo más que silencio entre los dos. Lo agradecía, no quería decir más, no quería mirarlo, ni escucharlo, ni nada, me sentía confundida y ¿deseosa? Si quizás un poco pero sólo de saber si me volverá a besar. Me sonrojé un poco cuando su mano acarició mi mejilla y me trajo al presente. Estábamos en la universidad, giré un poco mi rostro y mordí mi labio. No sé por qué lo hice, me dejaba en evidencia, claro está.

—Muchas gracias Andrew de verdad —atropellé aquellas palabras y bajé del auto sin esperar que dijera algo, tomé mi mochila y la coloqué sobre mi hombro, decidida con pasos firmes empecé a caminar, pero me era algo imposible seguir caminando ignorándolo. Me giré para verlo y Andrew me tomó de la cintura, comenzaba hacer eso más de lo habitual, y sonriéndome de un modo muy pícaro sus ojos sentenciaron los míos. Dejó un casto beso en mis labios, acarició su nariz con la mía y luego se alejó. Allí estaba yo con los ojos cerrados, más helada que un cubo de hielo y más descoordinada que nunca.

— ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo? —Aquello no tuvo que haber salido de mi boca pero salió solo y fue imposible remediarlo, pero este acariciando mi mejilla susurró.

—Lo mismo que me has hecho tú a mí —y me sonrío.

La voz de Magda ahora estaba a nuestro lado que gritaba.

—¡Samantha has llegado! —Andrew aún me tomaba de mi cintura y nuestra cercanía era máxima; aunque él era mucho más alto que yo y podría notarse la cercanía.

—Si llegué… —le sonreí de medio lado a Magda y me alejé de Andrew muy rápido—. Gracias de verdad —le sonreí y besé su mejilla para tomar mi camino junto a Magda.

Nos tocaba clase en el doscientos diez, así que caminamos juntas hasta el edificio, no quedaba muy lejos. Por un segundo sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente, pero al girarme no había nadie, no había Mercedes rojo y no estaba Andrew, eso me hizo suspirar y Magda lo notó.

— ¿Me dices que está pasando? —su mirada acusadora lo decía todo, así que era mejor cooperar antes de que Charlotte llegara.

— ¿Me crees si te digo que no sé muy bien que sucede? Ahora Andrew está en todos lados, hasta me protegió de Samuel —miré al piso y tomé aire—. Es confuso. Siento una atracción fuerte por Andrew, cuando estamos cerca no existe nadie más, y si sus ojos me miran como lo hace siempre… No estoy logrando controlar mis pensamientos —rio como tonta y Magda me abraza.

—Bienvenida al club de las enamoradas —yo reí de nuevo y negué.

—Deben pasar muchas cosas para que yo acepte que estoy enamorada y lo sabes —le guiñé un ojo y ella simplemente se cruzó de brazos. Debía sacar otro tema de conversación o pelearíamos—. ¡Pero mírate que linda estás! —la miré de arriba a abajo, llevaba un conjunto de pantalón y claqueta de color gris, con una blusa de color lila. Su cabello estaba liso y hasta lleva _¿maquillaje?—._ ¿Eso es maquillaje? —señalé su rostro y reí, a Magda no le gustaba para nada maquillarse.

—Sí, si lo es Sam pero no te burles, recuerda que hay que estar presentables para un primer día de trabajo —llevé mi mano hasta mi frente y gruñí.

—Lo había olvidado por completo —le susurré a Magda y ella alzó los hombros.

—No importa, pero igual deberás acompañarme —la miré fijamente.

—Mírate lo elegante que estás y mírame a mí —negué—. Creo que mañana te acompañaré —le di mi mejor sonrisa, pero ella negó.

—No me importa. No iré sola. Estoy nerviosa, además así podemos hablar un poco sobre la tesis, para la cual te recuerdo que no tenemos más que un mes.

No me quedaba más que aceptar y así lo hice. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y si podía evitar a Andrew, mejor todavía.

La clase de estadística era completamente aburrida, sería un repaso de la clase anterior. Charlotte no llegó; Magda le sonreía y le hacía ojitos a Christian y, allí estaba yo, sintiéndome muy incómoda con la mitad de mi sub consiente pensando en lo que había dicho Andrew esta mañana. Di un par de largos suspiros en toda la clase, mientras que mi cuaderno sólo llevaba jeroglíficos.

— ¿Sam? —Escuchar mi nombre bastó para hacerme salir de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Sí?, ¿qué sucede Magda? —la miré con el ceño fruncido.

—La clase ha terminado, y debemos irnos si quiero llegar a mi trabajo temprano —yo asentí y recogí todas mis cosas, colocándolas en mi mochila. Hasta donde entendí por lo que me había dicho Magda, Christian nos llevaría.

Llegamos a aquel edificio enorme de unos quince pisos, o al menos eso creía yo. Desde afuera era muy fácil de verlo, estaba cubierto de paredes de cristales que le daban un efecto de espejos, y colgaba en toda la entrada un gran letrero que decía _"__Fitted pieces"._ Magda bajó del auto y se arregló el cabello, en cambio yo sólo la miré, arreglé mi mochila en mi hombro y le sonreí.

—Estas hermosa amiga. Andando que ya es hora.

Ella le dio un dulce beso a Christian en los labios, cosa que me dejó algo sorprendida. Me había perdido de algo, no la verdad me perdí de mucho. Ladeé la cabeza para salir de mi asombro y me despedí de Christian con un beso en su mejilla.

Nos dispusimos a entrar en aquel enorme edificio. Las puertas se abrieron a nuestro paso, una pequeña sala de espera con sofás de cuero negro se encontraba a nuestra izquierda, mientras que la suave voz de una chica detrás de un mostrador nos preguntaba a donde nos dirigíamos. Magda amablemente le informó que era la nueva secretaria de vicepresidencia y nos dejó pasar. Seguimos por un pasillo donde el piso brillaba como espejo y en las paredes un par de cuadros enormes nos daba la bienvenida. Éramos las únicas que esperábamos el ascensor, Magda tocó el botón de llamada para el ascensor que mostraba que estaba en el piso cinco y bajando. Miré de un lado a otro y le sonreí a Magda.

— ¿Nerviosa? —Ella simplemente asintió mientras jugaba con sus manos—. ¿Qué piso es? —Me había intrigado aquello, ya que no suelen gustarme las cajas de metal, o como sutilmente se les llama, ascensores.

—Es el piso quince Sam, el último del edificio —la miré incrédula.

_¿Esto es una broma?, porque si lo es no me agrada _

—Dices que son quince pisos encerrada en esa caja de metal —la miré de mala gana y ella asintió.

El ascensor nos abrió sus puertas y yo sonriéndole muy sarcásticamente.

— ¿No te apetecen las escaleras? —Magda me miró y suspiró.

— ¿Estás loca? Son quince pisos Samantha y estoy de tacones, ¿sabes qué es eso? —traté de no reír y tomando el suficiente aire para abastecer mis pulmones entré.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran entra un hombre, que no paraba de hablar por teléfono celular. Magda y yo nos miramos y preferimos guardar silencio. El piso quince estaba seleccionado ya en el panel del ascensor. Todos estaban tranquilos menos yo, las puertas del ascensor se detuvieron en el piso cinco. Tomé aire de nuevo cuando las puertas abrieron, unos segundos después se cerraron hasta nuestro destino. De aquel hombre solo podía ver su espalda, y era incomodo. Por el piso diez el hombre dejó de hablar por su celular y dirigiéndose a nosotras nos dice:

—Recuérdame decirles a los técnicos de esto —señala el ascensor—. Debería ir más rápido.

Magda asintió pero yo negué.

—Debería decírselo usted señor —él me miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Acaso no trabajas aquí? —yo negué mientras Magda suspiraba.

—No gracias —las palabras salieron muy rápido.

Él dio un paso hacia mí, dejándome claro que era más alto que yo, pero en ese momento se abrieron las puertas. Aquel hombre de tez trigueña de ojos oscuros cabello negro azabache y vestido con un traje negro salió primero al encuentro de una mujer que lo esperaba de piel muy blanca, rubia y de ojos claros que llevaba una falda de tubo ajustada y una chaqueta ambos de un color beige. Le dio un par de besos en ambas mejillas, mientras Magda susurró a mi lado.

—Esa es mi jefa, se llama Shopie y es muy agradable —le sonreí y salimos del ascensor.

Cuando Sophie vio que Magda había llegado le sonrío ampliamente y le dijo:

—Magda él es Gael Stone —señaló al impertinente hombre de hace unos minutos, pero tanto Magda como yo lo observamos—, el dueño de Fitted Pieces. Acaba de llegar de España. Recuerdas que te hablé que se estrenara una sucursal en aquel país —yo suspiré y bajé la cabeza.

Él se dio cuenta y sonrío victorioso. Magda comenzó a tartamudear asintiendo mientras yo simplemente lo miraba, este sostuvo mi mirada unos segundos más.

_«Joder» _pensé para mis adentros.

—Así que si trabaja para mi señorita —su voz suave y seductora no era igual a la de hace unos segundos.

—Si… si señor —Magda le sonrío y en cambio yo me di media vuelta debía irme de allí o haría que Magda perdiera su trabajo.

—Señorita, ¿por qué se va ya? —sabía que hablaba conmigo, giré sobre mis talones y lo miré.

—Disculpe usted Señor Todo Poderoso pero yo no soy su empleada así que puedo irme cuando quiera —con el valor que floro en mí, me subí al ascensor de vuelta a la salida.


	9. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 7**

**Por Betania Badro **

**Beta: Patto Moleres **

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Sentía un poco de ira al recordar a ese hombre de traje.

_¿Quién se cree un dios todo poderoso?_

Mis pensamientos estaban un poco alterados, sofocados y hasta irritados. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo. Los autos iban de un lado a otro. Ya habría de haber pasado la hora del almuerzo así que las personas salían de los edificios y restaurantes para volver a su trabajo.

Se me apetecía un poco de agua luego de tanto caminar. El edificio de donde había salido hace unos minutos se había vuelto lejano desde donde me encontraba. Al alzar la vista un par de banderas italianas llamaron mi atención, al mirar un poco mejor pude notar que la puerta era color verde y rojo, con las paredes de un color blanco nieve, el aspecto era fino y poco clásico, algo muy elegante. Me acerqué más de lo deseado mirando su interior una figura muy masculina y de músculos grandes que se acoplaban con dificultad al traje gris que llevaba, pude notar que era Mauricio.

Sin mirar quien eran aquellas dos figuras que lo acompañaban, muy decidida a saludar entro al restaurante, mire fijamente la mesa, Mauricio me sonrió me había reconocido a pesar de mí apariencia. Junto a él un chico de cabello cobrizo, con unos músculos no tan formados, que llevaba la misma camisa del color negro que llevaba Andrew. Afirmé mí mirada y note como él hablaba con una mujer alta de cabello rubio semi ondulado de piel blanca, de pechos firmes por debajo de su escote, Andrew se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla pero se desvió un poco, dejando así un beso en la comisura de los labios de la chica. Los miré un segundo, la chica fijó sus ojos azules como el cielo en mí, con una sonrisa me miró y yo simplemente miraba la imagen que se repetía en mí mente una, dos, tres veces. Hasta que Andrew se dio cuenta y yo me giré saliendo de allí.

_¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué reaccioné así? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué carajos siento ganas de volver y darle una cachetada a Andrew?_

Me oculté entre los árboles del parque más cercano que resaltaba su nombre _"Parque Mi MaracayBonita"._ Vi a Andrew llegar hasta la entrada y devolverse. Mi mirada se había cristalizado, mis ojos amenazaban con llorar y no los dejaría.

Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo derecho y encontré algo de dinero, el suficiente para tomar un taxi; en el bolsillo opuesto mi celular comenzaba a sonar, llamada tras llamada, con un poco de intriga miré la pantalla que marcaba _"Andrew"._ Suspiré y tomé un taxi. Quería estar sola y de alguna forma sabía que allí nadie me encontraría.

Un señor mayor de unos cincuenta y tantos o sesenta y pocos, muy sonriente me preguntó a donde quería ir. Pero sin saber la dirección exacta le comenté que era el mirador a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se podía ver los edificios delante del atardecer. El hombre me entendió fácilmente y luego de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos me encontraba caminando hacia donde hace unas semanas Andrew me había revelado que este era su lugar secreto.

Suspiré, busqué un poco de sombra en un árbol de tallos grandes y me quedé allí, mirando las nubes pasar, haciéndome más preguntas que antes...

— ¿Qué me sucede?

Seguía allí mirando a la nada, estaba confundida y mi teléfono no paraba de sonar. Andrew estaba del otro lado insistiendo. Una llamada diferente marcó esta vez la pantalla, era Charlotte quien ahora lo intentaba. No quería hablar con nadie y de seguro Andrew le había pedido que me llamara.

Busqué en mí mochila mis auriculares y la voz de Demi Lovato cantando Heart attack inundó mí mente.

La música se detuvo cuando en la pantalla seguía marcando el nombre de Andrew. Era la quinta llamada desde que llegué al mirador. Esta vez lo envíe directo al buzón de llamadas. La música siguió sonando y yo tatareaba en voz alta sin miedo a que me escucharán.

Las lágrimas volvieron a aglomerarse en mis ojos. Sentía una punzada en mí estómago cada vez que recordaba cómo me besó, cómo me sonreía y cómo sus ojos me confundían. Suspiré limpiando mi rostro. No dejaría que nada de esto pasara, no tenía derecho a causar este sentimiento en mí.

Decidida a buscar una canción más alegre la pantalla del celular marcó un nuevo mensaje de texto al abrirlo decía:

De: Andrew

_¡¿Sam donde estas?! Te debo una explicación. Lo que viste no es real, ella no es nada; necesito hablar contigo preciosa. Yo te quiero y no te lastimaría._

Tomé un gran bocado de aire para contener las ganas de lanzar el teléfono al vacío. Cuando estuve segura de poder contener esas enormes ganas, me armé de valor para responder.

Para: Andrew

_Andrew querido, te puedes ir a la mierda._

Suspire no quedaba más, no quería más. Andrew no me gusta y realmente no sé por qué estoy así. ¡Ah sí claro!porque en un espacio de mí cerebro me imaginé que Andrew me quería. Pero la única que no podía aceptarlo era yo, me había enamorado de él sin desearlo.

Las nubes ocultaron por un segundo el sol. El reloj que llevaba en mí brazo izquierdo marcaba ya las cuatro de la tarde, como mucho llevaba dos horas en aquel lugar.

Una llamada de Nicolle hizo sonar mí teléfono.

—Dime —contesté con brusquedad.

— ¿Sam dónde estás? Eh... eh —se quedó pensando, buscando las palabras indicadas—. He llamado a casa y no estás, quería decirte que llegaré un poco tarde estaré en el taller de confección —yo fruncí el ceño y suspiré, ella nunca me llamaba a mí para informarme de ello.

—Nicolle no estoy en casa hermana. Llegaré un poco tarde, estoy a las afuera de la ciudad en un trabajo de investigación. Es mejor que llames a mamá y así no se preocupa — dije aquella pequeña mentirilla para luego esperar su respuesta.

— ¡Perfecto! La llamaré. Te quiero Sam, espero todo esté bien. Ese tono triste no me agrada —aquello me sorprendió pero no le di importancia y colgué.

Busqué en mis bolsillos un poco de dinero, era hora de volver. Lo que tenía no me alcanzaba, quizás podría caminar pero me tomaría el doble de tiempo que en auto. Trataba de hacer cálculos económicos para poder volver a casa, necesitaba un trabajo y debía ponerme a trabajar en ello. Cerca del camino podían escucharse autos ir y venir, quizás alguien me daría un aventón hasta la estación de bus. Negué para mí misma eso era imposible.

Mis pensamientos desvanecieron cuando una sombra masculina se postraba en el césped. Levanté un poco la vista mirando sus zapatos, si era un policía le explicaría que no hacía nada malo, si era un pandillero no tenía nada de valor. Advertí que daba un paso hacia mí y decidí levantarme y encararlo. Pude notar como su camisa negra se encontraba desabotonada tres botones abajo de lo normal, me fijé en su cabello alborotado, quizás de haberse pasado la mano muchas veces, y su mirada, esos ojos avellana estaban nerviosos, sofocados y tristes. Cerré mis ojos buscando el valor y llenándome del coraje que había desechado horas atrás.

—Vete —le dije a Andrew con indiferencia.

—Sam te he estado buscando —su voz era suave.

— ¿Quién te dijo dónde estaba? ¿Ha sido Nicolle? Nadie más lo sabía —apoyé mis dedos en la sien y masajeé—. Traidora —dije para mí.

—Escúchame Samantha no es lo que piensas… —no lo dejé continuar.

— ¿De qué hablas Andrew no entiendo lo que dices? ¿Pensar? ¿En qué? ¿Mejor dicho, en quien? ¿En ti? —di mí mejor sonrisa falsa.

—Sé que estabas en el restaurante y Anaileen no es lo que piensas. Ella es... —de nuevo no lo dejé continuar. Ahora sabía el nombre de esa mujer, no sabía el motivo exacto pero mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

—Debo irme —fue lo único que salió de mí, pasé a su lado y golpeé bruscamente su hombro.

—Espera Sam —tomó de mí brazo donde hacía unos días habían desaparecido los hematomas que había dejado mi padre—. Yo te quiero Sam —-sus ojos me mostraba lo sincero que eran pero no quería. Me negaba a enamorarme.

—Yo no te quiero Andrew. No me busques ¿sí? —lo empujé—. No sé por qué estoy así, triste y molesta —fue su turno de interrumpirme ahora.

—Es porque sientes lo mismo que yo —negué.

—No siento nada ni por ti ni por nadie ahora desaparece de mí vida. Te agradezco cada vez que llegaste a mi rescate, lamento que me hayas besado como consuelo —no, no, eso no, esa idea no debió salir de mí cabeza. Sus besos eran los más tiernos que había recibido—. No quiero saber de ti, ha sido un placer conocerte.

Emprendí mí camino sin saber qué hacer. Las lágrimas brotaron, estaba pérdida y aunque no lo aceptará estaba enamorada, muy enamorada de su ternura, de su forma de mirarme y protegerme.

Tomé mí teléfono y marqué el número de Charlotte.

—Charlotte necesito donde quedarme, en casa no es buen lugar. Necesito contarte algo, pero no tengo dinero suficiente para llegar a tu casa, ¿crees que me puedes prestar dinero? —Charlotte aceptó y tomé un taxi bajo la mirada lejana de Andrew.

Allí había despedido a la única persona que me ha hecho dudar de mí misma.

Charlotte podría ser una amiga un poco insensible y muy directa pero mala amiga jamás. En el camino a su casa por mis mejillas brotaban mas lágrimas. No quería esto, no lo quería por el simple hecho de que no sufriría por ningún chico. No quería conocer a nadie porque sería igual a mí padre y no me equivoqué.

Le señalé al taxi el edificio donde vive Charlotte con su familia. Aunque a esta hora todos están trabajando y de seguro ella mira montones de fotos en internet o simplemente habla con Mauricio. Ese es su nuevo hobbie.

Llamé al teléfono de Charlotte e instantes después bajó con el dinero para el taxi. Me miró y me abrazó, sabía todo lo que había pasado.

—Vamos Sam. Ya sé lo que pasó y puedo explicarte quien es Anaileen —fruncí el ceño y negué.

—No me importa Charlotte, él y yo no somos nada, ¿Qué más da? —le respondí sin ganas pero esta ladeó su cabeza mirándome de esa forma que decía _"de verdad me tratas de engañar a mí". T_omé airé inflando mis mejillas—.Está bien, me gusta. Tiene ese don de llegar cuando lo necesito, me gusta su mirada y como me protege pero _¡vamos!_ no sirvo para enamorarme, no sirvo para condenar a alguien a soportar mis inseguridades.

—Sam lo entiendo —limpió las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas—. Si esta es la excusa perfecta para alejarlo de ti bien, pero debes saber que llegó acá desesperado pidiéndome que te encontrará. Samantha ese hombre te adora —al escuchar eso comencé a llorar más. Esto no sería nada bueno no pensaba decir más. Charlotte tenía razón, esta era mi mejor excusa para alejarlo.

»Sam esa mujer que has visto es la hermana de Mauricio —la miré de inmediato y como si supiera lo que pensaba respondió— Anaileen conoce a Andrew desde hace mucho tiempo y sí, el beso se movió un poco de su mejilla pero no significa nada —yo negué y alcé los hombros, sea cual sea la historia no quería saber nada de él.

Estar con Charlotte es olvidar un poco los problemas.

Ella cambió el tema de Andrew de inmediato mientras nos poníamos cómodas en su habitación. Me comentó sobre su relación con Mauricio, que va muy bien por cierto. Hablamos sobre nuestra tesis de grado, ya teníamos la empresa, y las investigaciones serían la próxima semana. Estas me ponía un poco nerviosa, y más sabiendo que seriamos ahora Charlotte y yo quien debíamos investigar todo mientras Magda conseguía accesoria de su jefa y de los chicos del área de administración de la empresa donde trabajaba ahora.

Hablando de trabajar debería buscar algo en que trabajar y distraerme, así podría quizás comprarme un auto o más ropa. Reí para mí al darme cuenta que pensaba como Charlotte, pero antes que todo fuera tan perfecto y gracioso. Charlotte me sonrió para tomar mi atención.

—El viernes es el cumpleaños de Rodrigo y estamos invitadas, muy invitada. Le comenté al respecto a Magda y dijo que no por su nuevo trabajo y su jefa no se da a basto —rodeé los ojos al recordar al señor Gael, en mi mente había imitado la voz de Sophie.

—Lo pensaré Charlotte. Además sabes que él y yo no quedamos bien desde mi cumpleaños —le respondí y ella asintió.

—Pues me ha pedido a súplicas que te llevara conmigo y bueno, Mauricio nos acompañaría —la miré seria.

—Créeme no quiero ser esa que les va a tocar música con un violín mientras tú y Mauricio se besan y se toquetean —bufé y ella no paraba de reír.

Un tema nos llevó a otro y la noche cayó. Llamé a mamá para decirle que estaba con Charlotte y me quedaría aquí a dormir, ella aceptó. Eso era lo mejor de mi madre que era capaz de brindar el espacio que se necesita pero sin dejar de ser precavida y estar pendiente de nosotras.

Era noche de chicas, aunque ambas extrañábamos a Magda, sólo nos quedamos un par de horas hablando. Escuché su conversación por teléfono con Mauricio y como éste le contaba a ella que Andrew estaba desesperado, que no para de caminar de un lado a otro llamando y haciendo planes excesivos. Decidí que no debería escuchar más. Me giré hacia mi lado de la cama, que siempre era el derecho, cerré mis ojos que ardían por haber llorado pero rápidamente Morfeo me tendió sus manos y los acepté cayendo en un sueño profundo.


	10. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 8**

**Por Betania Badro **

**Beta: Patto Moleres **

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

La habitación de Charlotte es muy diferente a la mía, por ejemplo no había ventanas que me dieran a conocer que había amanecido. Rebusqué mi teléfono en medio de aquella oscuridad, el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana. Aún era muy temprano. Hoy debíamos ir a eso de las diez de la mañana para la asesoría de nuestro trabajo de investigación y lo que resta de la semana sería para averiguar las notas académicas de las demás materias.

No podría conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Sólo mire el techo por un buen rato, busqué en mi celular con la esperanza de que Andrew me hubiera escrito. Quizás mi mente y mi masoquismo vaya al máximo, sobre todo mi masoquismo que actuó sin darme cuenta y escribí un mensaje preguntándole si estaba bien.

Di un largo suspiro y me levanté de la cama, busqué entre las cosas de Charlotte alguna ropa decente que fuera conmigo al menos una blusa, pero mi búsqueda fue exhausta no habría ni una sola blusa de mangas completas. En su mayoría había tops o blusas de tiras.

— ¡Vamos Charlotte cómprate una ropa decente! —le dije eso a su cuerpo que seguía durmiendo en la cama.

Me dirigí al baño; mojé mi cabello, cepillé mis dientes, cuando terminé me coloqué aquella franelilla rosa, llevaba un dibujo de un par de labios rojos gigantes y decía "kiss me", peor aún ¿cierto?

Salí en silencio hacia la cocina donde la señora Nora, la madre de Charlotte, me recibía con su mejor sonrisa. Ella era de mi tamaño no muy alta a diferencia de su esposo y padre de Charlotte. Nora era de piel oscura de ojos marrones y de cabello negro. Charlamos por unos minutos hasta que el señor Charlie sorprende a Nora rodeándola con sus brazos y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Charlie es tan parecido a Charlotte, él es alto de tez blanca de ojos verdes iluminados siempre por su gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días Samantha —susurró él al mirarme, le sonreí un poco nerviosa. No acostumbraba ver una figura de modo paternal.

—Buenos días Señor Charlie —Nora llamó la atención rápidamente de su esposo sirviéndole el desayuno con su café bien cargado, a mí en cambio me sirvió un jugo de naranja con frutas picadas y algo de queso.

—Gracias señora no debe molestarse —ella negó al instante.

La familia de Charlotte era muy unida. Sus padres ambos profesionales trabajan en mismo bufete. Charlotte es la segunda de tres hermanos, Luis y Joel. Ellos no estaban mucho por acá. Luis estudia ingeniería en otro estado y se ha residenciado allá; Joel es el mayor y vive en España.

Terminé mi desayuno mientras Charlotte apenas iniciaba el suyo. Lavé los platos y busqué mi mochila sentándome junto a ella, mostrándole que ya estaba lista. En mi teléfono tenía un mensaje de mi madre que me deseaba un día lleno de éxitos, sabía lo difícil que sería esta semana.

Mi mente comenzó a vagar imaginándose por un momento mi familia unida. Samuel en casa respetando a Gina, apoyándonos a Nicolle y a mí. Suspiré. Eso sería realmente digno de admirar. No es que estuviera en contra del divorcio, pero separarse de sus hijas…

Mi mirada se fijó en el infinito, Charlotte chasqueó sus dedos buscando mi atención.

—Vamos samantha. Magda debe estar esperándonos —asentí y tomando mis cosas caminé a su lado hasta la parada del bus que nos llevaría a la universidad.

—Bonita blusa es una de mis favoritas —rodeé los ojos.

— ¿Has pensado alguna vez comprarte ropa menos descubierta? —Mi mejor sonrisa sarcástica salió a flote y ella negó batiendo su cabello a su hombro derecho.

—Para que ocultar lo que tan caro me ha salido —la miré de mala gana, hablaba de la operación que se hizo hace un par de años, aumento y firmeza de senos.

—Mejor pensemos un poco en cómo será nuestro cronograma para el trabajo de investigación —ella asintió y miró por encima de mi hombro.

—He hablado con mi madre de ello y me ha dicho que nos podría dar ayuda financiera y legal —yo asentí.

—He recibido hace un par de semanas atrás, una carta de aceptación de una de las empresas a las que Magda y yo asistimos —le sonreí y rápidamente llegaron las imágenes a mi mente:

—_un placer recibirlas chicas, pasen adelante —la vicepresidente de la empresa había aceptado nuestro llamado._

—_Gracias por aceptarnos hoy —Magda muy profesional mencionó._

—_No hay de que chicas pero me agradaría que me hablaran sobre el título de su investigación, en que área de la empresa trabajarían y que cronograma tienen para ello —Magda me miró y suspiró, era tiempo de que yo actuara._

—_Aún no tenemos nada en concreto. El título del proyecto está siendo evaluado por uno de los profesores de la facultad y aún no sabemos si contaremos con cambios, en base a los cronogramas bueno estamos trabajando en ellos —aquella mujer de unos cuarenta y tanto o cincuenta pocos ladeó la cabeza._

—_Samantha es tu nombre, ¿cierto? —Asentí— ¿Samanta qué?, disculpa —me miró intrigada._

—_Samantha Hunt Campbell —eran escasas las veces que mencionaba el apellido de mi padre para mí era simplemente ¡No tengo padre!, le sonreí con esperanza de que eso funcionara._

—_Debiste empezar por allí chica, tu padre Samuel es gran amigo mío y hemos trabajado juntos un par de veces —me sonrió emocionada como si me conociera de toda la vida. Intenté darle una de mis mejores sonrisas para no exasperarme—¿Cómo está tu padre? Hace ya mucho que no lo veo…_

_Magda me miró y golpeó mi pie debajo del escritorio donde aquella mujer no pudiera vernos._

—_Mi padre está muy bien, enfocado en la empresa como siempre —ella pareció creerme por que volvió a sonreírme._

—_Bueno, siendo hija de Samuel todo cambia. Aun así en una semana recibirás un correo tanto aceptando o negando tu solicitud —nosotras asentimos—. Le das mis más cálidos saludos a tu padre —Magda decidió aceptar por mi y nos marchamos de allí antes de que me volviera verde como Hulk de la rabia por ese imbécil._

—Perfecto sólo nos faltaría que nos dieran la fecha de presentación e iniciar con todo —asentí imaginándome ya con mi toga y birrete sin obviar esa hermosa bufanda vino tinto que mostraba en letras grandes las palabras _"Lic. En Administración Comercial"_

Al llegar a la universidad Magda nos esperaba junto a Christian ambos tomados de la mano, pude sentir un leve sonido de desagrado de Charlotte. Ella no aprobaba que su mejor amiga saliera con un chico tan _"desalineado"_. En cambio a mi me parecía un chico muy detallista y algo tierno.

— ¡Hey chicos! —fui la primera en saludarlos a ambos con un beso en la mejilla y un apretón como abrazo en cambio Charlotte sólo saludó con la mano.

—Sam, la profesora Elba ya nos espera para la asesoría y hasta donde pude escuchar sólo le ha dado el visto bueno a uno de los títulos para el trabajo de investigación.

Eso si me ponía nerviosa si había rechazado nuestro esfuerzo deberíamos contar las horas para formular un título mejor que valla con la problemática de nuestra investigación.

Luego de un par de horas con la profesora, dio a conocer cuál era el titulo que le agradaba y que su planteamiento de problema era muy centrado y especifico. También reveló el día que debería ser presentado el trabajo.

Magda me miró ansiosa mientras Charlotte simplemente murmuraba de lo mal maquillada que estaba la profesora. No sé pero esos días en que Charlotte se pone en ese plan, se me antoja ser la primera plana de un periódico que diga _"una chica lanza del tercer piso a su mejor amiga por nunca quedarse callada". S_ería genial ¿no?; ladeé mi cabeza y miré al frente ansiosa.

—Muy bien, el título aceptado ha sido —toma en sus manos una carpeta color verde grama y lee— "Modelo gerencial basado en el cuadro de mando integral para la planificación del almacén de materiales peligrosos" —las tres pegamos un brinco, era nuestro tema el que si había clasificado y había sido aceptado—. Muy bien chicas, el planteamiento del problema a base de la empresa que han elegido les va muy bien, así que su fecha de presentación seria el día cinco de agosto.

Traté de tomar tanto aire como podía, estábamos a finales de junio o sea que sería en menos de un mes. Deberíamos trabajar en ello ¡YA! La clase siguió con asesoría de los otros títulos no clasificados, Charlotte se encargaría de las bases legales gracias al bufete de su padre, Magda pedirá asesoría y algunos cálculos a sus compañeros de trabajo en la área de administración, yo me encargaría de la supervisión del trabajo en la empresa mostrando cada avance según la semana que se aplique nuestro apoyo y conocimientos, iba a ser muy difícil claro estaba.

—Adiós chicas, trabajen duro —nos dijo Magda al marcharse al trabajo. Charlotte había sido absorbida por Mauricio quien la pasó a recoger. Les dije que yo me quedaría para averiguar un par de notas y buscar algunos libros de la biblioteca.

Las horas habían pasado. Era hora de volver a casa, me sentía bien, animada y segura, sólo debía dormir bien y seguir adelante sin pensar en nada ni nadie.

Mi rutina al día siguiente no estaba programada ni con Charlotte y mucho menos Magda, así que había ido a la universidad sola. Yo si necesitaba saber que había aprobado todas las materias, al ver que todas estaban aprobada decidí que era tiempo de volver a casa para comenzar a trabajar en el cronograma que debía llevar mañana a la empresa.

Mi viaje de regreso a casa fue muy tranquilo, pero dándole una y mil vueltas a la propuesta de Charlotte eso de ir a la fiesta de Rodrigo, sonaba bien algo de diversión además soy joven, ¿por qué no ir?

Lo único bueno de llegar a casa es que mi madre no me preguntaba el porqué de mis suspiros y por qué al día siguiente apenas llegar a casa tire las rosas al contenedor de basura. Ella simplemente se imaginaba que mis últimas semanas de universidad me llevarían al extremo, Nicolle en cambio, detallaba cada expresión mía esperando que le reclamara pero preferí ignorarlo.

El miércoles llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Charlotte me seguía insistiendo con la fiesta de Rodrigo, en cambio le pedí tiempo de pensarlo. Era escaso el tiempo que pasaba con Magda y la extrañaba, pero me así feliz saber que su relación con Christian iba aún mejor. Le di tantos ánimos como pude y ella sólo sonreía comenzaba a sentirse realizada, quizás...

Al volver esa tarde a casa, noto un auto distinto aparcado frente a casa una camioneta _Bentley exp. 9 Concept _se encontraba allí. Mi mente comenzó a imaginar que Samuel se encontraba allí arriba. Si era así simplemente pasaría por su lado hasta resguardarme en mi habitación.

Tomé aire suficiente para abastecer mis pulmones, al abrir la puerta, tres pares de ojos me observaban, los azules de Nicolle que me sonreía muy leve, los marrón oscuro de mí madre y por último los de color avellana que se me hacía muy familiar.

Andrew estaba allí hablando con mi madre; lo miré y suspiré. Pasé por su lado para luego encerrarme en mi habitación. No quería hablar con él, pero no negaría la curiosidad que me daba el saber qué hacía en mi casa y hablando con mi madre, así que se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Dejé mi mochila en la cama y tomé el celular. Marqué el número de Charlotte sin pensarlo dos veces y salí de la habitación camino a la cocina.

— ¿Charlotte? No, no pasa nada. Quería decirte que si iré a la fiesta de Rodrigo. Necesito un vestido —miré discretamente como todos me miraban de nuevo mientras buscaba un vaso de agua.

—No lo sé. Si quizás mañana elijamos uno, claro si por favor avísale. Sé que estará muy emocionado —colgué y con mí mejor sonrisa me giré a ver a mí madre.

—Iré a iba fiesta el viernes mamá —Andrew se puso de pie mirándome de un modo duro y poco expresivo. Traté de evitarlo pero aún así sostuve su mirada unos segundos.

—Él es un idiota Sam -logró decir finalmente, en cambio yo lo ignoré por completo y me resguardé en mí habitación de nuevo, mí mentón temblaba y no podría evitar las ganas de llorar.

_¿Que había hecho?_

Estaba muy claro que no había marcha atrás con lo que acabo de decir, ¿además no eres eso lo que yo quería?

—Aguanta Samantha —me dije a mi misma cuando me marché a darme una larga ducha. No salí de mi habitación sino hasta la noche para la cena mi madre no me decía nada, sólo me miraba al igual que Nicolle.

Eso era muy tormentoso todas sabíamos que actué como una tonta pero no daría mi brazo a torcer. Al volver a mi habitación coloqué un poco de música para desconectarme del mundo, la voz de Pablo Alboran con "Donde está el amor" sonaba al fondo me hacía daño en cierto punto, mi nivel de masoquismo sin duda seguía elevándose.

Las horas pasaban al igual que las canciones que escuchaba por mis auriculares, al girarme un poco pude ver como Nicolle muy cómoda en mi cama me miraba.

—Vamos Samantha, ¿por qué eres tan terca? —la miré y me encogí de hombros. No me apetecía el tema, no cuando ya daría las once de la noche.

— ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —Cambié el tema.

— ¿Has visto ese auto?, ¡Wow! Sí que es hermoso. Lo mandó a traer de Italia por que quiere quedarse en Venezuela por mucho tiempo —si lo que me faltaba, comenzar a buscar un país donde mudarme.

—Me mudaré de país, tranquila —gruñí por lo bajo—. Vamos Nicolle estoy muy cansada y mañana debo salir temprano.

Me miró de mala gana y dando una azotada a la puerta se marchó.

—Venga, es igual al padre —suspiré.

Acomodé las carpetas con los cronogramas y encuestas que debería llevar mañana. El viernes sería la fiesta de Rodrigo, así que me quedaba mañana y pasado para adelantar un poco del trabajo.

—Morfeo llévame contigo —dije muy bajo recordando la mirada de Andrew esta tarde, y entre imágenes y mini videos cerebrales me quedé profundamente dormida.

El día en la empresa fue muy productiva tuve apoyo y colaboración de cada área de la empresa. Cada tarde al volver a casa estaba completamente agotada para comer o al menos para salir de mi habitación. La noche llegó tan rápido como el día, las horas pasaban dejando allí frente a mí el día viernes.

Charlotte abarrotó mi celular con mensajes de texto para ir de compras para la fiesta de Rodrigo. No estaba muy entusiasmada pero iría igual, no había nada malo o al menos eso me repetía a mí misma.

Luego de una larga tarde en el centro comercial con Charlotte volví a casa. Mi madre tenía libre ese día y lo agradecí, necesitaba un poco de apoyo materno. Toqué a su puerta y entré, recostándome en su cama.

—Te amo mamá —le sonreí apoyando mi cabeza en su vientre, esta sólo sonrió y acariciaba mi cabello como consuelo a algo que había pasado hace ya mucho tiempo.

La noche cayó. A las siete en punto recibí un mensaje de texto de Charlotte que decía que pasaría por mí en no más de una hora, así que tomé una larga ducha. Sabía que su reloj tenía como atraso dos horas así que no llegaría muy pronto. Lavé mi cabello y lo envolví con una toalla, estiré en la cama mi vestido negro ajustado era de manga largas color negro más arriba de las rodillas con clichés plateados que te daba un buen estilo, la espalda de este llevaba un escote profundo. Al observarlo en la tienda me pareció muy cómodo y lindo, muy a pesar de mí. Tomé mis converse negras, no me pondría ninguna zapatilla de tacón con la cual pueda caerme. Según Charlotte arruinaba el vestido, según yo me parecía perfecto. Tomé mí cabello en una cola de caballo y me coloqué un poco de maquillaje, lo básico, rubor, delineador y rímel para alargar mis pestañas.

Me sentía cómoda así, me sentía bonita y sexy. No quería llamar la atención de nadie pero me hacía falta verme muy _¡Grrr! R_eí para mí, tomé mí celular y lo coloqué en mí cartera que iba cruzando mí cuerpo de un color plateado para que hiciera juego.

Al llegar Charlotte y Mauricio en un auto distinto, baje rápidamente avisándole a mamá que me iría ya, ella no muy convencida me deseo suerte.

La casa de Rodrigo está estaba abarrotada de autos, brillaban la luces de distintos colores, la música salía hasta nuestro encuentro, media universidad estaba allí. En la pista de baile era casi imposible de bailar. Los barriles de cerveza llamaban la atención de cualquiera, así que fui por tres, uno para cada uno.

Traté de detallar como iba cada persona mientras entraba en el ambiente, Mauricio por su parte se veía muy bien y sexy con su pantalón de jean calzado a su cintura sin correa, llevaba una camisa remangada hasta los codos y zapatos casuales. Hacia juego y llamaba la atención de cualquiera, así que rápidamente Charlotte sacó a bailar a su hombre antes de que cualquier otra lo hiciera. Ella llevaba un mini vestido de color marrón con un gran escote en la espalda, en la parte trasera de su vestido llevaba una cadena que iba desde la nuca hasta un poco más arriba de su trasero, sus zapatos blancos al igual que sus sarcillos de argollas hacia juego con este.

Mire a mí alrededor un par de veces más. Me acerqué a la mesa de aperitivos y tomé de ésta un enrollado de masa de hojaldre con jamón. Muy rico la verdad. Vi a Rodrigo pasar, iba con una chica hablaban muy cómodos y lo agradecía.

Pedí mí segunda cerveza y caminé por allí. Un chico muy lindo me invitó a bailar y acepte, nuestros movimientos se coordinaron bajo las mezclas del DJ que se encontraba allí. Terminé de bailar muy acalorada y sedienta.

Busqué a Mauricio y a Charlotte, cogí otra cerveza y platiqué con ellos un poco cuando la nueva canción de Jessie J, con _"It's My Party" _sonaba por los bajos tomé la mano de Mauricio y bailamos juntos. Aunque era mucho más alto que yo, se podría bailar con él toda la noche. Lo hacía muy bien. Luego de nuestra tercera canción, Charlotte se nos une mientras yo bebía la que sería mí quinta o sexta cerveza.

Todo me daba vuelas, mí vejiga estallaría. Me alejé un poco de los chicos y pregunté dónde quedaba el baño, me señalaron el piso de arriba sin especificar cual puerta.

Al llegar al segundo piso pude encontrar unas seis puertas así que opté por abrir cada una de ellas, la primera estaba cerrada con seguro, así que seguí hasta la segunda. Al abrirla un poco pude notar un chico quitándose la ropa mientras dos chicas semis desnudas se besaban, en mí afloraron las náuseas rápidamente. Cerré tan silencioso como pude la puerta y decidí ir a la siguiente pero antes de que intente, un par de gemidos se escucharon. Así que decidí seguir de largo e ir a la última puerta de donde salía una chica sonriendo y arreglando su vestido y luego un chico subiéndose los pantalones, al notar bien no era el baño si no algo más parecido a una despensa.

Suspiré y miré que una chica salía del baño y amablemente me indicó que era allí. Luego de controlar mi vejiga lavé mis manos y arreglé mí cabello. Había sido asqueroso todo lo que vi, sin duda.

Volví paso por paso hacia donde estaban los chicos quienes hablaban con Rodrigo al verme me abrazó y besó mi mejilla.

—Es bueno verte aquí, ¿quieres bailar? —yo acepté cogiendo el vaso que llevaba Charlotte en la mano.

Caminaba un poco mal, le susurré a Rodrigo al llegar a la pista de baile:

—Necesito aire —sentía que me faltaba y las ganas de vomitar aumentaban. Rodrigo me tomó del brazo muy suave y me llevó al jardín, donde había menos gente pero había, la música aún sonaba.

— ¿Estás bien Sam? —Rodrigo preguntó y yo asentí.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a mí habitación allí nadie te molestaría, nos besaríamos y luego vemos que pasa? —se iba acercando a mí. ¿Era mi imaginación o si había dicho todas esas estupideces de nuevo?

—No gracias. Volveré a casa ya —él se negó y plantó sus labios sobre los míos pero lo alejé.

— ¡Que no Rodrigo! Venga, no quiero —le gruñí pero este volvió hacer el intento.

— ¿Tú otra vez? —fruncí el ceño, _¿De qué demonios hablaba este ahora?_ Y miré a mi lado, era Andrew quien estaba junto a mí—. ¿No escuchaste?, ella dijo que no. Ahora, por favor vete —Rodrigo se enojó. Se notaba en la postura de su cuerpo.

—Es mi casa, mi fiesta, vete tú idiota —Rodrigo estaba por lanzar un golpe.

Tomé la mano fría de Andrew y le pedí que nos fuéramos, este aceptó y tomándome con cuidado me llevó hasta su auto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté cuando me ayudó a subir a su auto.

—Mauricio me llamó. Dijo que estabas muy ebria y no se equivocaba —miré sus labios casi frente a los míos y cerré mis ojos tratando de alejar cualquier impulso.

—Llévame a mi casa —le pedí ignorando su comentario.

Como gustes Samantha —respondió poniendo el motor en marchar; al detenerse en el primer semáforo lo miré, estaba confundida y atormentada.

—No, mejor quiero ir al mirador —mis palabras se atropellaban entre sí y mis pensamientos también.

Aún así Andrew me hizo caso. La carretera estaba sola, cerraba los ojos para no marearme. Al llegar me bajé del auto torpemente y me senté donde la primera vez había venido con él. Andrew rápido llegó a mí lado y susurró

—Te lo dije, jamás me escuchas. Deberíamos ir a tu casa para que puedas darte una ducha y beber café o algo —yo asentí era buena idea pero luego negué.

Mis impulsos me hicieron apoyar mi mejilla en su hombro y mirar la noche.

—Soy una tonta —él me miró—. No debí ir, pero es que quería tanto darte celos —me quedé callada, ¿qué acababa de decir?

—Lo has conseguido preciosa —acarició mí mejilla y rápidamente mis ojos y los suyos se encontraron haciéndome sonrojar—. Lindo color —murmuró al besar mi frente. No sabía que más decir así que no dije nada. Él en cambio tomó mí mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos acariciándolos suavemente.

»¿Por qué no notas que te quiero, que lamento mi error? —suspiré y la mano libre la apoyé en su mejilla para llamar su atención y la de sus labios, los cuales me han estado provocando desde que los probé. Así que lo besé, suave y torpemente pero lo besé. Un beso cálido, donde él con sólo un roce de su lengua en la comisura de mis labios me hizo separarlos y así darle paso a su lengua que era ágil y seductora. El beso se había vuelto un juego, suspiros y tirones de labios. Lo acaricié lentamente; él me tomó de la cintura sentándome a horcajadas sobre él. Su beso se intensificó, mí lengua le respondía tanto como podía, sus manos ardían a mí alrededor y yo con ellas. Pero así como llegó, se fue y me alejó de él dejando nuestras respiraciones en mal estado.

—No tengo planeado hacerte el amor en medio de la nada —me susurró y yo me sonrojé.

Todavía era virgen y me atemorizaba un poco el tema así que asentí. Él me miró descubriendo lo que pensaba y acarició cada centímetro de mi rostro.

—Vamos te llevaré a mi departamento. Allá descansarás y te podré cuidar —yo me negué rotundamente pero al final cuando ya habíamos emprendido el camino acepté.


	11. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 9**

**Por Betania Badro**

**Beta: Patto Moleres**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

El reloj despertador sonaba, entreabrí un poco mis ojos y pude notar como marcaba las nueve de la mañana. No recordaba mucho, sólo que estaba con Andrew en el mirador. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo para luego volverlos abrir y noté que no era mí habitación, ni la de Charlotte y mucho menos de Magda.

Salté de la cama alterada. Sólo llevaba una camisa de hombre que dejaba gran parte de mis muslos descubierto, fruncí el ceño en el instante que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Frente a mí estaba Andrew con una bandeja repleta de comida, llevaba el torso descubierto dejando a la vista su bien formado abdomen, bajando un poco más la mirada noté que estaba descalzo y sólo llevaba un pantalón de pijama color azul rey.

—Yo... Yo... —lo miré confundida y él lo notó.

—Sam no pasó nada, yo dormí en el sofá y con respecto a tu ropa, está en el baño donde la dejaste anoche al llegar —mientras Andrew me hablaba comencé a recordar un poco al menos lo que él decía.

—Me duele la cabeza —Andrew reprimió las ganas de reír de modo notorio.

—He preparado café bien cargado y desayuno para ambos —le sonreí a medias a medida que hablaba.

—Necesito cepillar mis dientes, llamar a mi madre y a Charlotte —rasqué mí cabeza, me sentía nerviosa al estar allí con Andrew.

—Charlotte sabe que estás conmigo, ella está dos pisos más abajo —fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Mauricio vive en este edificio? —el asintió muy relajado recostándose en la cama junto a la bandeja.

—Con respecto al aseo personal, adentro conseguirás todo —tomé aire y giré sobre mis talones marchándome al baño.

Al mirarme en el espejo era un desastre el maquillaje se había corrido, mí cabello estaba más rebelde que nunca y como último sólo había un cepillo de diente, así que lo utilicé rápido; igual que la toalla que se encontraba allí. Olía a Andrew así que sonreí y me pregunté si notaría si le faltara una toalla.

Al salir Andrew seguía en mismo lugar, así que me acosté a su lado.

—Gracias por siempre salvarme cuando te necesito —Andrew me sonríe y susurra:

—Procura que la próxima vez que te rescate no sea en un auto a toda velocidad o en un avión por qué allí si te fallaría —ambos comenzamos a reír.

—Gracias por todo —el alza los hombros entregándome el café.

—En cierto modo siempre he soñado en tenerte en mí habitación y vistiendo mí ropa. Es muy excitante y sexy no lo negaré —me sonrojé notoriamente así que decidí darle un sorbo a mí café para calmar aquello.

No quise decir más hasta terminar el café, en la bandeja había un poco de frutas, fresas, uvas y otras cosas más, tome el tenedor y tomé una uva comiéndomela. Estaba hambrienta. En una parte de mi cerebro, el que aún no funcionaba, _¡Quizás!_ Tomó fruta y se la acerco a los labios de Andrew, este me sonrió y luego la mordió. Así estuvimos gran parte de nuestro desayuno alimentándonos mutuamente como par de cursis. Pero me sentía tranquila, ansiosa y deseosa de él, cómo la noche anterior.

Acaricié su mejilla y este simplemente entrecerró sus ojos disfrutando mí tacto.

—Te quiero Samantha, te quiero tanto que daría todo por ti —sus palabras me hicieron estremecer era lo mismo que yo sentía y me negaba a confesar.

Una larga plática empezó entre nosotros. Entre sonrisas, caricias y un par de suspiros por mi parte terminé por recostarme en su pecho, mientras lo miraba hablar de todo un poco y cada vez que le sonreía él se acercaba robarme un par de besos.

—Te quiero —dije finalmente después de mirarlo a los ojos un largo rato—, te quiero más de lo que me atrevo a pensar.

Otro beso hizo rozar nuestros labios, cuando la puerta principal sonó. Andrew se levantó para abrir la puerta. Charlotte y Mauricio nos miraban detalladamente ya que aún llevaba la camisa de Andrew cosa que al recordar me hizo sonrojar.

—Que tal dormilones —Andrew me miró y sonrió de lado.

—Pasen adelante –Charlotte besó la mejilla de este y se acercó a mí.

— ¿Qué haces así vestida? —preguntó sin disimularlo.

Fruncí mi ceño al instante—. No tengo ropa acá —le susurre mientras los chicos hablaban desde la cocina. Fijé mi mirada en Charlotte quien iba vestida muy diferente al vestido de anoche en la fiesta; ahora estaba con un mini short de color caqui al igual que una chaqueta diminuta que cubría nada mas hasta la altura de sus pechos, llevaba una blusa blanca en su interior mostrando un poco de más—. Tú no estabas vestida así —le dije de inmediato señalando su ropa.

—Yo si tengo ropa en el departamento de Mauricio. Además luego de una noche tan larga —parpadeé un par de veces.

¿Qué me acaba de decir? ¿Me acaba de confesar que ha tenido sexo con Mauricio? Tomé aire y me di media vuelta encerrándome en la habitación de Andrew para cambiarme.

Me coloqué el mismo vestido de la noche anterior al igual que mis zapatillas de tacón.

—Ya estoy lista —dije de mala gana mirando a Charlotte, esta suspiró al notar mi actitud y tomó la mano de su novio.

—Te esperamos afuera —ambos salieron por la puerta y Andrew alzó una ceja.

—Qué carácter el de mi chica —eso me hizo sonreír sin querer.

Un momento… ¿Mi chica, esta es la segunda vez que lo dice o no?

—Nuevamente gracias por todo Andrew —mordí un poco mi labio para luego tomar aire y acercarme a él para abrazarlo, este correspondió a mis actos pero añadiéndole que un par de besos que suaves se postraron en mis labios.

—Prometo ir mañana por ti, ¿vale? —Lo miré idiotizada y asentí. Me acerqué a él y planté otro beso.

—Hasta entonces —fue allí cuando giré sobre mis talones y salí de aquel lugar con una sonrisa.

El día siguiente Andrew se encontraba en mi casa, hablábamos por horas o simplemente comíamos pizza o cualquiera otra cosa. Un par de veces a la semana se aparecía en mi casa, me sentí feliz al verlo y saber de él pero también me sentía confundida por no saber cómo definir que éramos, en ningún momento me había pedido ser su novia.

— ¡¿Samantha?! —La mano de Charlotte pasó delante de mí un par de veces.

—He dicho que es absurdo, además mañana es la presentación de nuestro trabajo de investigación y tú propones perder otro día en un Spa —la miré frunciendo el ceño.

—Es para despojar el estrés y malas energías —dijo como si no se tratara de nada.

—Vamos Charlotte perdimos todo el día de ayer por los trajes, debo terminar de organizar muchas cosas: las carpetas de los tutores, revisar que todo esté en orden, confirmar nuestros pedidos, ¡Todo! —Aquello último sonó como un grito— Magda ayúdame —miré a mi amiga quien estaba sentada en el sofá.

—Sam nos haría bien un descanso. Además el trabajo de la empresa cada vez es más fuerte, me ha tocado ser la secretaria de Gael. Es muy fuerte y además un masaje y tratamiento para todo sería perfecto —me dio su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Es enserio? —Bufe al mirarlas—. Que conste que si mañana sale algo mal será simplemente culpa de Charlotte y su afición por la moda y los Spas —ellas asintieron alegres.

Un auto estacionado abajo nos esperaba pude reconocer que era el mismo que Charlotte llevo el día de mi cumpleaños, subimos a él para comenzar a conducir.

— ¿Por qué debe ser vino tinto? —pregunté, a cambio recibí las miradas serias de ambas.

—Simple Sam, es el color que nos identifica como administradoras —apoyé mi barbilla en mi mano derecha y asentí.

—Entendido.

Comencé a ver algunas cosas cuando Charlotte llega con tres ropas similares: falda en forma de tubo con una abertura mínima en la parte de atrás, una chaqueta manga larga y una fina correa.

—Busquen el color que quieran llevar como blusa interna por que en el exterior seremos iguales —alcé una ceja y asentí. Hace minutos me habían gustado mucho unas zapatillas de tacón fino de unos 10 cm, con cierre en el talón y con un cruzado desde la punta de mis pies hasta mis tobillos del diseñador "Stradivarius". —Ya tengo los míos —dije alzando mis zapatillas y mi blusa. Tomé el traje de las manos de Charlotte y fui a probármelo.

Fui la primera en salir. Al mirarme en el espejo me veía muy bien y elegante, no se parecía en nada a mí por lo formal pero valdría la pena. Después salió Charlotte con el mismo traje vino tinto y la blusa de color beige al igual que sus accesorios y zapatillas; la última fue Magda y ella llevaba una blusa color rosa, pero a diferencia de Charlotte y de mí ella eligió el color de zapatillas como el del traje.

—Nos vemos genial —dijo Charlotte muy feliz yo sonreí a medias.

—Esto es mucho dinero y no creo que me alcance con lo que tengo —suspiré era una realidad que me atormentaba.

—Nadie dijo que debías pagarlo tú, además este es mi regalo de graduación —sonrió y me abrazó.

—Gracias pero no es necesario, puedo pagártelo poco a poco —le dije muy suave y ella volvió a negar.

— ¿Sam, qué opinas de la idea? —Magda me miraba.

— ¿Sobre qué? —la mire confundida, estaba en mi propia burbuja.

—De hacer una fiesta luego de la graduación —la miré y asentí muy leve, no me importaba tanto.

Revisé mi teléfono y no había ni mensajes ni llamadas de Andrew.

—Le dije que no molestaran hoy, es nuestro día de relajación sin chicos —alcé una ceja y rió.

—Perfecto —asentí muy lento.

En el Spa tres chicas nos recibieron, quienes saludaron a Charlotte como si la conocieran desde siempre y no me impresionaba. Nos indicaron que debíamos cambiarnos y quedarnos desnudas. Al hacerlo fui con quien sería mi masajista, una chica de piel oscura más alta que yo. Me dijo que me acostara boca abajo, pero antes noté que a ambos lados se encontraban Charlotte y Magda, las luces bajaron y un par de velas se encendieron, las suave voz de Sia sonaba con My love. Un par de manos paseaba por mi espalda y mis hombros dándome un masaje muy relajante.

Un par de masajes más, mascarillas faciales, manicura y pedicura, todo eso era lo que nos habían dado en el Spa.

Al volver a casa me recosté cansada, el sueño acumulado de estas semanas se vengaba de mí. Acomodé un par de cosas para el día de mañana y caí en las brazos de Morfeo sin ni siquiera cambiarme de ropa.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, un mensaje se marcaba en la pantalla. Tomé el celular y con los ojos entrecerrados traté de leer.

De: Andrew

_Despierta mi amor que hoy tu vida comenzará con el éxito que te mereces, te deseo suerte mucha suerte._

_Te Quiero._

Le sonreí a la pantalla y dejé caer mi cara en la almohada cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

—Pase —susurré.

—Hija —dijo mi mamá a lo lejos, yo giré la cabeza y llevaba en su mano un ramillete de orquídeas, al notarlas me senté en la cama y le sonreí a mamá.

—Son hermosas, mami. Gracias —le dije de modo discreto, pero ella negó.

—No son de mi parte hija —señaló la tarjeta con un movimiento de cabeza así que la tomé.

Para la mujer que cada día me tiene pensando en ella.

*Andrew*

Estaba escrito de su puño y letra.

—Es de Andrew —le dije a mi madre con una sonrisa y esta asintió con complicidad.

—Iré con Nicolle a llevar lo que hace falta. Me tiene sumamente estresada con la decoración de la sala. Así que tú sólo relájate, estudia un poco y alístate que todo saldrá muy bien, mi Sammy —se acercó a mí dejando un beso en mi frente de modo maternal y un abrazo al cual correspondí con melancolía. Mamá suele llamarme Sammy cuando está sentimental. Se giró dándome una última mirada antes de marcharse.

Allí estaba yo, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa menos en que este es el día en que se define mí carrera.

Tomé aire, me di una ducha relajante, sequé mí cabello tal y como Nicolle me lo había pedido la noche anterior, me vestí lentamente.

Mi madre había arreglado todo para mí, tomé mí hoja de repaso con lo que debía decir y me senté en mí cama.

Mi teléfono no había sonado para nada y eso me entristecía en cierto modo, pero luego miré las orquídeas y sonreí olvidando cualquier otra cosa.

—Sam a mí habitación ahora —dijo Nicolle al llegar a casa.

Hice lo que me pidió y muy ágilmente comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, lo planchó y luego lo onduló en las puntas. Mi cabello llevaba un corte degrafilado así que se verían diferentes ondas. El maquillaje perfecto como siempre, me veía coqueta pero muy profesional.

—Gracias —la abracé con aprecio, ésta asintió y me hechó de su habitación.

Media hora después mi madre y mi hermana estaban listas. Nicolle con un vestido no muy formal y un poco más arriba de las rodillas color beige y mi madre con un conjunto muy parecido al mío pero de pantalón.

— ¿Listas? —pregunté un poco nerviosa, ya que aún no sabía quién vendría por mi o si debíamos ir aparte. Una escasa área de mí mente deseo que fuera Andrew que llegara por mí. El claxon de un auto sonó desviándome de mis pensamientos. Al asomarme por el balcón pude ver que el Mercedes rojo nos esperaba pero una figura más varonil y musculoso bajó de este. Era Mauricio. Llegué junto a él en un segundo.

—Hola Sam, ¿nerviosa? —preguntó divertido, mientras yo lo observaba confusa.

—Mucho —susurré—. ¿Y Andr…? —antes que siguiera me interrumpió.

—Tiene un pequeño problema en la em... —se quedó en silencio y luego me miró—. Un problema con Dante es todo —le sonreí.

No le creí mucho lo que decía pero no le daría tanta importancia, al llegar mí madre y Nicolle todo cambió. Todos nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos a nuestro destino.

Las chicas me esperaban. Charlotte fumaba un cigarrillo mientas Magda caminaba de un lado a otro. Bajé del auto muy rápido y fui junto a ellas, estaban tan nerviosas como yo, se sentía en el aire la tensión.

Poco más tarde iniciaría todo. Mauricio entró al salón tomado de la mano de Charlotte, Magda hablaba con Christian y yo sólo buscaba entre el público para ver si estaba Andrew.

Allí estaban familiares y amigos, sólo se presentarían tres grupos, el mío sería el tercero así que lo agradecimos, exactamente a las dos de la tarde comenzó.

El primer grupo era el de Christian. Mientras Magda lo observaba de modo tonto, yo terminé de arreglar nuestro lado del salón, que se encontraba dividida en tres espacios. En nuestra mesa resaltaron los colores, vino tinto, blanco y rosa; en el de Christian el verde, azul y negro, mientras que el del segundo grupo resaltaba los colores tierra.

Suspiré nerviosa un par de veces, cada tanto prestaba atención a Christian y a su grupo. Era el único chico entre dos mujeres.

Las horas iban pasando, ya el segundo grupo finalizaba su presentación. Debíamos iniciar y estábamos preparadas, o al menos eso quería pensar… _«¡Si se puede Samantha!»_ me dije a mi misma mientras coordinábamos todo.

Charlotte hablaría primero, luego Magda y por último yo. Estaba ahora muy nerviosa, abracé mis amigas y les susurré:

—Suerte —nos miramos y mientras Charlotte subía a la tarima me encargué de entregar las hojas calificativas y material de apoyo.

Estaban nuestra profesora, Elba, también la jefa de Magda que fue nuestra asesora y la vicepresidenta de la empresa del trabajo investigado. La presentación de Charlotte fue buena, estaba preparada. Sus bases legales fueron maravillosas y dignas de escuchar. Magda siguió explicando el porcentaje entre los trabajadores y los márgenes de ganancias; y por último estaba yo, que explicaría las recomendaciones para la empresa y las leyes y plan de trabajo que habíamos construido para este. Fui fluida y ágil al momento de explicar, al terminar todos nos aplaudieron y los profesores y jurado comenzaron a evaluarnos. Nos pidieron salir del salón.

Abracé a mí madre como si me protegiera de algo. Miré a Mauricio triste por qué Andrew no llegaba y éste sólo alzaba los hombros en un suspiro.

Media hora después nos pidieron pasar. El reloj daba las siete de la noche. Uno de los profesores luego de una charla comenzó a mencionar los puntajes de los proyectos. El mejor puntaje lo obtuvo el grupo de Christian con cien puntos, de segundo lugar fue nuestro grupo con noventa y nueve puntos y de tercer lugar el otro grupo con ochenta puntos. Los profesores nos felicitaron. Algunos se marcharon mientras otros disfrutaron de los aperitivos.

Todos nos abrazamos feliz. Volví a abrazar a mí madre y mi hermana pero esta vez las dos juntas, seguido de Christian y Magda y por último a Mauricio y Charlotte. Estaba tan feliz.

Fui agradecer a los jurados y a regalarles los recuerdos que habíamos realizado. Me informaron que la graduación sería en mes medio y según mis cálculos sería el primero de noviembre. Al terminar de hablar con aquellas personas unos brazos fuertes rodearon mí cintura pegándome a su pecho suavemente y susurró contra mí cuello:

—Se ve usted muy sexy licenciada —me estremecí por completo, me giré y allí estaba él con su mejor sonrisa.

Me enganché a su cuello y lo besé, la adrenalina volvió a subir, estaba completamente feliz ahora. Correspondió mi beso de modo muy dulce, acariciando mis labios con los suyos, dándole la misma atención a mi labio superior como el inferior. Escuche alguien toser y él se alejó de mí, cosa que no me agradó y me hizo hacer un puchero. Andrew me sonrió y besó mí frente.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —aleteé mis pestañas de modo coqueto y me percaté de que estaba vestido diferente. Llevaba un traje digno de un ejecutivo. Era color negro, con una camisa negra igual sin corbata, le sonreí de nuevo y susurré:

—Que chico tan guapo —me sonrió apenado.

Luego de un largo rato hablando de cualquier trivialidad, era hora de volver a casa y así hizo cada uno. Pero esta vez era Andrew quien me llevaba vuelta prometiéndome que estaría para mí al día siguiente.

.

.

.

El día y la noche se mezclaban al pasar el tiempo. Andrew volvía a mí casa tanto como podía. Desde el último mes era escaso, hasta donde me decía eran problemas con su padre y su hermano la causante de no vernos mucho. Así que no insistía en el tema. Me seguía pareciendo un poco raro que vistiera tan formal, ya no de traje pero si de camisas manga largas y chaleco con corbata, pero era algo a lo que tampoco me debía meter.

Magda seguía trabajando y sólo la veía los domingos cuando salimos las tres a hacer ejercicio. Charlotte preparaba su viaje a Grecia, había aceptado trabajar en el bufete de su padre así que luego de la graduación se iría.

—Bueno chicas nada mejor que ponernos en forma, ¿no creen? —Magda y yo muy agotadas asentimos. Salíamos cada domingo a las siete de la mañana a caminar todo el parque, lo bueno era que podíamos ver gente igual de optimistas que Magda y yo por lograr un cuerpo esbelto.

—Ya estoy demasiado cansada, me duele hasta las neuronas —traté de no reír ante lo que decía Magda y como caída dramáticamente en un banco.

—Vamos Magda pareces una abuelita, ¿además que son tres vueltas? —Respondió Charlotte haciendo ejercicios de respiración.

—Si lo dices así suena muy fácil, pero Charlotte comprende que siempre estoy en la oficina y desde que Gael no encuentra secretaria me canso más —mire a mi alrededor no tenía nada que decir, ni que opinar. Más bien estaba allí sin saber el por qué, pensaba en tantas cosas a la vez que al final simplemente se volvían nada.

—Mis condiciones para trabajar en el bufete de mis padres fue claras –dijo Charlotte al empezar a caminar de nuevo—, que Mauricio viaje conmigo y un auto propio —bufé al escucharla.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Ella me miró confundida—, ¿un auto? ¿Y es que el viaje por un mes a Grecia te parece poco? —Ella lo pensó y luego ladeó la cabeza sin dar una respuesta clara.

—Yo le he pedido a mi madre que desista con eso del viaje. Es imposible ya, además quiero comenzar a trabajar. El dinero no nace de arboles Charlotte —dije orgullosa en cierto modo de mi decisión pero a la vez irritada por el derroche de mi amiga.

—Yo igual no iré de vacaciones hasta el mes próximo que llegue el Señor Gael de su viaje y tenga a su nueva secretaria —suspiró como si llevara un saco de harina en su espalda e intentando cambiar el tema.

—Bueno… viéndolo así me siento culpable pero el auto llega en un par de semanas así que no hay vuelta atrás —Magda y yo nos miramos y reímos. Ambas sabíamos que aunque llegara el mismísimo Ángel caído ella no desistiría de su auto y sus lujos.

Al volver a casa ese día tomé una ducha y me puse a leer un poco mientras sonaba "Clair de Lune". Muy conmovedor.

Horas después tomé mi celular revisando si Andrew o cualquier persona me había escrito pero esto era una posibilidad muy baja. Andrew me escribía poco desde que notó lo triste y distinta que me puse al saber que viajaría a Italia luego de mi graduación. Algo andaba mal, estábamos más alejados. Él no tenía el tiempo suficiente, y estar con mi madre Nicolle y las chicas comenzaba a desesperarme.

Un par de veces hui al mirador y me quedaba allí por horas mirando el cielo y pensando en que podía hacer para mejorar todo.

Cada día me sentía más melancólica. Me había dedicado a la misma rutina por cinco años de mi vida y ahora que no estaba me sentía perdida y sola. Mi madre y Nicolle me insistían en que me fuera de viaje con Charlotte pero yo seguía negando. No quería gastar el dinero de mi madre en un viaje, así que le propuse que en vez de irme de viaje podría comprarme ropa y a ella le agradaba la idea. Por fin había clausurado el tema del viaje, tres días después Charlotte, Magda y yo nos encontrábamos comprando tanta ropa como el efectivo y las tarjetas nos dejaban.

Charlotte llevó tantas cosas como su tarjeta dorada le permitió, Magda compró ropa formal para cada evento de la empresa, y yo jeans, blusas, bufandas, chaquetas y hasta zapatos de tacón alto. Aunque Charlotte miraba de muy mala forma cada cosa que elegía o me probaba, no le di importancia.

En casa Nicolle me ayudó con las bolsas y criticó cada jeans deshilado que había comprado e igual que hice con Charlotte, la ignoré y le repetí un par de veces que era mi gusto no el suyo.

—He dejado algo de dinero para ir juntas a comprar vestidos para la graduación y me preguntaba si querías ir mañana mismo —ella me miro y negó. Yo intentaba cambiar el tema era más que obvio.

—Ese dinero es tuyo hermana, además ya tengo mi vestido casi listo —reí. Casi siempre olvidaba que mi hermana además de ser adicta compulsiva a la moda, se dedicaba a eso.

—Entonces me harás el honor de acompañarme —hice una pequeña reverencia para continuar riendo y ella asintió.

—Mañana a las nueve —yo negué.

—No, no iremos a las nueve ¿de verdad? ¿Iremos a abrir las tiendas acaso? —negué con la cabeza nuevamente.

—A las once y me pago el almuerzo —yo acepté con una sonrisa y ella extendiéndome su mano:

—Trato —dijo al estrechar nuestras manos.

*La mañana siguiente*

El desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa, unas tostadas de pan con jamón y queso se hacía resaltar junto al batido de huevos. En casa sólo estábamos mi hermana y yo. Mi madre habría dejado el desayuno e ido a trabajar. Eso era algo que me preocupaba, no quería que mi madre siguiera trabajando.

— ¿Dónde vas mamá? —le pregunté con curiosidad mientras peinaba a mi muñeca.

—Debo buscar trabajo princesa. Pero tranquila no tardaré más de una o dos horas. ¿Ya sabes que hacer cierto? —Asentí. Mi madre hacía tiempo me explicaba que no debía tomar los cuchillos del cajón ni acercarme a la cocina y no dejar el agua abierta en la ducha.

—Si mami, ya sé. Prometo portarme bien —corrí hacia ella y rodeé sus piernas con mis brazos—. Te amo mami —ella besó mi frente y me abrazó.

—También te amo mi Sammy.

— ¿Sam tienes pensado algún modelo de vestido? —Nicolle me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? —Le pregunté mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café.

— ¿Si habías pensado en un vestido? —Me miró frunciendo el ceño—. ¿En qué pensabas? —Alcé mis hombros.

—Nada en particular y no, no tengo pensado ningún vestido —ella asintió en silencio.

Al llegar al centro comercial con Nicolle entramos a unas cuantas tiendas de vestidos, algunos muy costosos, otros muy cortos. Luego de dos horas dando vuelta por todo el centro comercial encontramos el vestido ideal.

—Me probaré este —le dije a Nicolle mientras tomaba el vestido y caminaba al probador. Ella simplemente asintió esperándome en uno de los sofás de espera de aquella tienda.

Visualicé primeramente el precio y era adecuado a mi presupuesto por lo que me lo probé. Diez minutos después salí con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y cómo me veo? —le pregunté a Nicolle que miraba una revista, pero al alzar la vista y mirarme sonrió.

El vestido era de dos colores. El azul turquesa que iba desde mi hombro izquierdo hasta mis pechos, en una tela torchon, y la parte de abajo era de color crema. La tela era muy versátil y fácil de mover, me miré al espejo de nuevo mientras esperaba la opinión de Nicolle.

—Te ves hermosa —me miró un poco más—. Sólo hace falta unos buenos accesorios y las zapatillas correspondientes.

—Que no sean muy caras —le susurré cuando desapareció de mi vista, mientras que yo me imaginaba con un peinado muy elegante.

Nicolle buscó zapatillas y accesorios contrastantes. Zapatillas de tacón alto y plataforma de color azul turquesa, un par de zarcillos y una pulsera sencilla. Me gustaba como me veía. Pagué por ello con mucho dolor, había gastado más de lo que quería pero luego se lo recompensaría.

Al salir de la tienda Nicolle decidió comer sushi y pedimos para ambas. Caminamos un poco más por el centro comercial cuando la persistente voz de Nicolle dijo:

— ¿Y Andrew, ya son novios oficiales? —la miré de mala gana y suspiré.

—No, la verdad es que no sé que somos. Y ahora que lo veo menos creo que es un modo de alejarse de mí —esa idea me rondaba hace semanas pero la alejaba con música o libros.

—No lo creo hermana y ahora sí, volvamos a casa. En dos días será la graduación y hay que reacomodar todo —asentí caminando a la salida en busca de un taxi de vuelta a casa.

Desperté muy temprano, en un par de horas sería la ceremonia de graduación mi madre y mi hermana estaban muy entusiasmadas. Durante el desayuno no parábamos de hablar, íbamos de un tema a otro.

Las horas pasaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Volví a mi habitación, saqué mi vestido extendiéndolo en la cama al igual que todo lo demás. Tomé una ducha larga, sequé mi cabello y lo ondulé. Me coloqué el vestido ajustándolo bien. Caminé a la habitación de Nicolle y le pedí ayuda con el maquillaje.

Ya era medido día y en una hora debía estar en la universidad. Me calcé mis zapatillas.

Tocaban a la puerta principal y al parecer la única que estaba completamente lista era yo así que abrí la misma y sonreí. Frente a mí estaba mi chico de ojos avellana, sonrisa perfecta. Vestía una camisa negra arremangada hasta los codos con un pantalón de jeans negro igual y unos zapatos Bershka.

—Hola —le dije muy bajo.

—Hola hermosa —sus manos rodearon mi cintura con agilidad, mientras robaba un beso suave. Su labio inferior rozó el mío mientras su lengua paseaba lentamente por la línea que separaba mis labios—. ¿Están listas? —se alejó dejándome con ganas de aquel beso que me invitaba hace unos segundos.

—Sí, estamos listas —respondió mi madre al salir junto con Nicolle a la sala, ambas estaban muy bellas. El vestido negro de Nicolle y el conjunto rosa de mi madre.

—Perfecto entonces —nos abrió la puerta del auto, subimos y emprendimos nuestro camino.

La graduación se desarrolló tal cual el protocolo. Madga, Charlotte y yo estábamos sentadas juntas. Gina, Nicolle y Andrew estaban mucho más atrás que nosotros. El Himno Nacional sonó seguido del Himno que representa a la universidad, dado un tiempo comenzaron a llamar alumno por alumno.

—Licenciada Charlotte Venturini —y ella muy coqueta y hermosa incluso vestida de toga y birrete.

—Licenciada Madga Cesarego —aplaudí con entusiasmo.

—Licenciada Samantha Hunt Campbell —allí estaba yo con mi toga y birrete de color negro junto con mi bufanda de color vino tinto que decía "Lic. en Administración Comercial". Agité mi diploma mostrándoselo en cierto modo a mi madre y los demás.

Y así fueron pasando cada uno de los alumnos. Después nos despidieron.

Abrecé a mis amigas felicitándolas por este maravilloso logro, Christian se unió a nosotros y recibió muchos besos y abrazos. Caminé rápidamente hacia mi madre y con lágrimas en los ojos la abracé tan fuerte. Ella comenzaba a llorar sin poderlo contener, Nicolle se sumó a nosotras regañándonos porque arruinaríamos el maquillaje.

Este momento era único, me sentía en cierto modo feliz. Había cumplido el sueño que mi madre tuvo para mí a toda costa y no descansaría hasta que Nicolle logre el suyo.

A continuación salté a los brazos de Andrew quien con un cálido abrazo me recibió, me dijo al oído que me felicitaba y le anexó un "te quiero mi hermosa". Lo miré a los ojos y mordí mis labios, pero no duró tanto ya que él mismo plantó sus labios sobre los míos en un beso intenso. Éramos una mezcla de labios. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos y me coloqué de puntillas para estar a su altura, aún con tacones no podía estar a su altura. El beso fue muy cálido y aunque deseaba que fuera duradero no fue asi, el me volvió abrazar con fuerza y yo me oculte en su pecho de modo protector.

No muy lejos de nosotros las personas se apartaban y una figura que reconocía muy bien estaba frente a mí.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —siseé.

— ¿Samantha qué clase de vocabulario es ese? —lo miré de mala gana.

—Vete —repetí varias veces mientras me colocaba frente a él.

—Créeme no tengo nada mejor que hacer y me llena de orgullo ver a mi hija ser una simple administradora. Por cierto, ¿si no me ven acá quien te dará su apoyo para entrar en su empresa?, ¿acaso olvidas quién soy? —hice de mis manos unos puños.

—Eres el infeliz que se hace llamar mi padre... —lo miré retadoramente mientras que mi madre me pedía a sollozos que parara.

—Respétame Samantha —su cuerpo se arqueó completamente.

— ¿O si no qué, señor todo poderoso? No te tengo miedo —aquellas palabras salían solas.

* * *

Hoy estoy algo enferma pero bueno alli voy xDD

quiero decirles que tengo una "Beta" acaso no es genial *-*

espero les guste


	12. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 10**

**Por Betania Badro**

**Beta: Patto Moleres**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

—Deberías temerme soy tu padre y uno de los empresarios más exitoso, además la persona que puede hacer fracasar tu carrera —dijo con aires de superioridad.

—No me importa, simplemente quiero que ahora te largues —dije aquello más alto de lo debido, sentía muchas miradas clavadas a mí espalda. Andrew seguía a mí lado sosteniéndome.

—Samuel, basta —la suave voz de una mujer resonó desde la espalda de mí padre—. No hemos venido para esto. Es tu hija respétala —intenté mirar por encima de su hombro para ver de dónde provenía la voz.

—Ella no es mi hija, Amelie. ¿Cuántas veces lo diré? —aquello resonó en mi interior, mí cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y las lágrimas acumularse.

—Si lo son —aquella mujer no muy alta pero tampoco tan baja, de melena rojo natural de piel tan blanca como la nieve se encontraba frente a mí, su mirada era tierna al mirar a mi padre, pero algo más llamo mi atención su vientre abultado resaltaba ante su ropa, Samuel la miró y negó, para luego mirarme a mí.

—Esto no se queda así Samantha —mi padre se dio la vuelta dejándome allí sin habla. Aquella mujer lo había conseguido.

—Lo siento Samantha, no quería que esto sucediera pero si sirve de algo, muchas felicidades —la mejor sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y yo asentí lentamente, la mujer que era la amante de mi padre me felicita y está embarazada… ¡EMBARAZADA!

—Gra... Gracias —dije a duras penas y ella se marchó.

Di media vuelta y me escondí en los brazos de Andrew ya no podía contenerme más, las lágrimas brotaron lentamente.

—Ya pasó amor —susurró Andrew abrazándome fuerte, escuché el suave sollozo de mi madre y el consuelo de Nicolle.

—Lo odio tanto —susurré, como respuesta Andrew besó el inicio de mi cabellera.

— ¡Hey! Que venga la alegría a los idiotas los dejamos atrás. Además debemos irnos de fiesta. Nuestro vuelo sale mañana a la tarde y quiero una noche sexy con mis mejores amigas —yo negué a todo lo que Charlotte decía mientras llegaba a mi lado pero Andrew respondió por mí.

—Claro, encantados. Sé que a Gina no le importará si secuestro a sus hijas —limpié mis lágrimas y susurre:

—No estoy con ganas.

—Sí que lo estás —dijo Magda animada—. Vamos nosotras estaremos un mes sin Charlotte y hay que celebrarlo —no pude evitar reír, en cambio Charlotte se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno iremos —les dije a media sonrisa, los chicos propusieron que la fiesta fuera en casa de Andrew y a él le pareció bien.

Miré a Andrew y le pedí que lleváramos a mi madre a casa pero él se negó diciendo que alguien más se encargaría. Un taxi de línea exclusiva recogió a mi madre y Magda se llevó a Nicolle. No entendía el porqué nos dividimos si en el auto de Andrew había espacio.

— ¿Por qué Nicolle no vino con nosotros? —dije al subirme aquel auto lujoso.

—Porque tú y yo debemos hacer algo primero —aquello le dibujó una sonrisa cálida y ansiosa, pero en cambio yo tragué en seco. No sabía que esperar.

El motor del auto rugió y tomamos un camino que iba en sentido contrario a la ciudad. Al principio pensé que iríamos al mirador pero luego me di cuenta que no era así, simplemente se detuvo delante de un edificio lujoso, más bien como un hotel muy caro.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?—aquello salió sólo en cuanto él ya había rodeado el auto y abierto mi puerta.

—No desespere Licenciada —dijo con una pequeña risa que te contagia, yo asentí en silencio y miré de nuevo aquel edificio de quizás unos doce pisos.

Entramos como si nada, tomamos el elevador y Andrew seleccionó el piso número diez. Una suave música sonaba mientras el elevador subía. Miré a Andrew nerviosa, no me gustaban las cajas metálicas y menos el que no me dijera donde iríamos, en cambio él me miró y sonrió.

—De aquí en adelante ojos vendados —fruncí rápidamente el ceño, pero acepté. Confiaba en él. Mi visión se oscureció, él tomo mi mano con fuerza y me guió en línea recta, lo seguí con pasos cortos y susurrando:

— ¿Llegamos?—al preguntar aquello el sonido de una puerta abriéndose se oyó. Entramos y el azote de la puerta me hizo sentir que estábamos adentro.

—Aún no puedes abrir los ojos —dijo el muy cerca de mi oído, haciendo que el rose de su aliento me estremeciera. Asentí torpemente y esperé allí de pie. Luego de unos segundos las luces se encendieron y desde muy lejos su voz sonó casi como un grito:

—Ya puedes sacarte la venda.

Y eso hice.

Aquel lugar estaba desolado. Un par de muebles de cuero blanco con una mesa de mármol al medio con crista se hicieron notar de inmediato, alrededor estaba lleno de rosas, las mismas que me mandó la primera vez; en el techo resaltaban unos globos de colores, unos cien quizás o más; en las puntas había papelillo que estaban envuelto y en otras fotos de cualquier paisaje sin especificar.

Busqué a Andrew y al encontrarlo fui hasta él.

— ¿Esto qué es?—susurré mirándolo.

—Cada globo dice algo pero sólo dos dicen lo que deseo —acarició mi mejilla y rió como si ocultara algo—. Vamos, ¿cuál quieres? —lo miré incrédula.

Había muchos. Comencé a elegir un par de globos que no decían nada. Ya iba unos 5 globos de color morado y seguían sin decir nada. Miré las fotos sonriendo pero noté que era una misma imagen quizás como un rompecabezas.

—Sigue intentando, ¿de verdad? —reí y el asintió pero luego me dijo:

—Mira bien preciosa —hice lo que me pidió y pude notar que entre los globos estaba escrito algo. Acomodé las imágenes como un rompecabezas y la frase se alineó entre los globos.

_"¿Quieres ser mí novia?"_

Parpadeé muchas veces para luego mirarlo, Andrew ya estaba a mi lado rodeándome con sus brazos como acostumbraba.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia Sam? —sus penetrantes ojos me traspasaron.

—Claro que si quiero —dije al rozar mi nariz con la de él.

Rápidamente tomó mis labios con los suyos y un beso dulce se apoderó de nosotros haciéndonos perder el tiempo, él acariciaba mi espalda con suavidad mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello. Aquellos acercamientos se hacían más poderosos, sentía el deseo de nunca parar.

—Falta algo más —dijo suave y un sobre apareció frente a mí. Lo tomé y lo abrí para sacar dos boletos de avión con destino a Italia—. Tu madre me ha dado el permiso de llevarte conmigo a Italia. Como sabes mi viaje sale junto con el de Charlotte, y no puedo ni quiero dejarte sola por todo este tiempo, no podría.

Lo miré, aún en shock. No sabía que decir y él lo notó.

—Si no quieres ir estás en tu... —lo besé de nuevo con adoración y deseo en cierto modo.

— ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? —no iba a pensarlo dos veces. No quería estar sola y triste sin él y menos ahora que éramos novios oficialmente.

Nos sentamos en el sofá abrazados, besándonos y hablando de tantas cosas. Me contó que estaba muy nervioso con todo esto y también me comentó que el viaje lo había planeado el mismo día que estaba en mi casa y yo por un arranque de locura acepté ir a la fiesta de Rodrigo. Reí un poco apenada al recordar aquello.

Nuestros teléfonos estaban siendo bombardeados. Charlotte nos buscaba con desespero. La fiesta estaba completamente organizada y nosotros debíamos volver a nuestro destino; así que me puse de pie, le di un par de besos a mi novio y tomados de la mano volvimos al auto para ir a la casa de Andrew.

Desde la parte de afuera del departamento una música alta se podía escuchar, Andrew me miró y comenzó a reír como si todo fuera una gran broma, pero al abrir la puerta no fue así. Había unas cincuenta personas, los muebles de cuero negro habían sido movidos al igual que otras cosas. Andrew parpadeó muchas veces desvaneciendo su risa de hace unos segundos, yo tomé su mano con fuerza y lo hice pasar. Ya estábamos aquí e íbamos a disfrutar.

Al entrar Mauricio llegó junto a su amigo y comenzaron a hablar, yo me reuní con mi hermana quien estaba sentado alejada de los demás.

— ¿Qué sucede peque? —le susurré al verla allí.

—Nada esperaba a que llegaras, además ningún chico ha llamado mi atención —la puerta de entrada volvió a sonar y ambas dirigimos la mirada hacia la entrada. El hermano de Andrew estaba allí. Dante saludó a Andrew y Mauricio riendo sobre algo.

—Ese chico si me parece interesante —giré mi rostro hacia ella y negué tanto como pude.

—Ese es Dante, el hermano de Andrew y es un pedante —gruñí por lo bajo.

—Mejor. Todo queda entre familia —traté de no reír con lo que decía, a cambio le di una mirada envenenada.

—Samantha, tanto tiempo —Dante estaba a mi lado con su mano en mi hombro.

«¡Bingo!» pensé.

—Dante, hola —lo abracé y le sonreí—. Tanto tiempo sin verte —le ofrecí asiento a mi lado mientras que Nicolle no evitaba mirarlo.

—Sí, lo sé. Es el trabajo en la oficina y mi jefe que es un explotador —señaló a Andrew con la cabeza y yo lo miré alzando una ceja.

—Hola, soy Nicolle —su voz me alejó de mis pensamientos.

—Ella es mi hermana menor —sonreí a medias.

—Hola, mucho gusto preciosa —le sonrio a Nicolle y rápidamente se pusieron hablar.

Yo era la que estorbaba allí. Mauricio se acercó a mí y me invitó a bailar no me negaría con lo buen bailarín que es. La música inundaba la casa, todos bailaban al ritmo de Inna y More than friends. Charlotte no se quedó atrás y sacó a bailar a Andrew.

—Felicidades Sam —la voz de Mauricio me atrajo y lo miré, o al menos eso intenté era muy bajita para él.

—Gracias Mauricio —me sonrojé—. Me imagino que tú sabias esto, ¿no?

Él asintió lentamente y comenzó a reír.

—Soy el mejor amigo. Llevo conmigo sus secretos —alcé una ceja de curiosidad.

¿Debía preguntarle por lo que dijo Dante hace unos minutos? Negué para mí misma, y seguí bailando. Un par de tragos, el vodka se hacía sentir en la bebida.

Busqué con la mirada a Nicolle y ésta bailaba y charlaba cómodamente con Dante, me encogí de hombros pero no le di importancia, no hoy al menos. Después me encargaría de ello. Miré a Magda y Christian tomando un poco de gaseosa y me acerqué a ellos, dándole mi mejor sonrisa a Magda me robé a Christian de su lado para bailar.

Mi vestido era cómodo y me quedaba bien así que me permitía bailar tanto como quisiera.

Las horas iban pasando. Estaba cansada de tanto bailar por lo que me tomé un momento para descansar. Ya la mayoría de las personas se habían ido, quizás eran las cuatro o cinco de la mañana.

Recostada completamente en el sofá vi a Andrew acercarse a mí y robarme un beso.

— ¿Cansada? —preguntó sonriendo, o mejor dicho riéndose de mí.

—Mucho y además, todo me da vueltas. ¿Has notado que tengo mal beber? —reí ante lo último, estaba un poco ebria.

Él simplemente rió y me dio otro beso.

—Debes descansar el viaje será muy largo.

Yo asentí y me puse de pie rápidamente y sentí todo girar. Al mirar bien me di cuenta de que no quedaba nadie, sólo Andrew, Nicolle, Dante y yo. Nuestros hermanos estaban al otro lado de la sala hablando muy pero muy cerquita.

—Nos vamos Nicolle —dije mientras tomaba mis zapatillas de plataforma en mis manos.

Nicolle de mala gana se puso de pie y dándole un abrazo y un largo beso en la mejilla a Dante se despidió, yo sólo con una seña de adiós. Y tomando la mano de mi amor, volvimos al estacionamiento donde estaba aparcado el carro para volver a casa.

—Preciosa, el vuelvo sale a las cinco de la tarde, así que debemos estar en el aeropuerto a eso de las cuatro, ¿bien? —yo asentí.

—Llegaré haciendo la maleta, tranquilo —dije aquello suavemente.

—No hace falta. La maleta la he hecho hace días. Sabía que no te darías cuenta así que todo está listo —miré a Nicolle impresionada y suspiré.

—Gracias… —no dije nada más durante el camino a casa.

Andrew nos dejo en la puerta de casa, lo abracé y lo besé tantas veces como me hacía sentir que era suficiente.

Nicolle entró primero y con voz alto dijo:

—Mamá ya se fue —asentí mirando a Andrew marcharse.

Fui directo a la cocina a prepararme un café, mientras se hacía tomé una ducha larga pensando en lo que había pasado: el viaje a Italia con Andrew, la graduación, el embarazo de la amante de mi padre, la fiesta, el alcohol.

«¿Estaré sola con Andrew en casa de sus padres? ¿O estarán sus padres allá?» Pensaba todo esto mientras lavaba mi cabello.

«¿Y si están sus padres que haré?» Hice un peinado con la espuma que cubría mi pelo.

«¿O mejor y si tenemos sexo? Yo no sé nada sobre el sexo, jamás sabría cuando me lo está pidiendo.»

Esta vez me enjuagué rápidamente y busqué ropa cómoda que ponerme, unos short de pijama y un blusón. Mi cabello aún escurría agua, me coloqué perfume y fui por mi café.

Al servirlo me seguían dando vueltas muchas preguntas.

Me asomé por la habitación de Nicolle y estaba dormida con vestido y todo. Había resistido más de lo normal.

Volví a mi habitación y me tiré a mi cama luego de darle un par de sorbos a mi café que estaba muy fuerte.

«¿Debería ver un poco de porno para saber qué hacer si tenemos sexo? ¿Por qué pienso en tener sexo? ¿Y si no les agrado a las personas de Italia? ¿Y si me toca más de lo normal querrá sexo?»

Ladeé la cabeza, todo esto era absurdo.

«Es ilógico Samantha. Ahora deja de pensar en eso» Me dije a mí misma al darle el último sorbo a m café.

«Mejor buscaré el traductor de Google y traduciré palabras de español al italiano y así aprendo a hablarlo» Cubrí mi rostro con una almohada. Aquello era lo más ridículo que se me había ocurrido.

Las horas seguían pasando y sólo había dormido un par de horas. Me desperté con la voz de Charlotte que estaba al pie de mi cama. Estaba vestida con un suéter de piel de oso, unos pantalones jeans ajustado al cuerpo con unas botas negras altas.

— ¿Sabes que es un delito lo que llevas puesto? —le señalé el suéter y ella alzó los hombros. Era obvio que jamás le importaba algo.

Me levanté de la cama y me hice de unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla y una blusa manga larga de color negro al igual que mis botas. No sabía en qué estación se encontraba Italia en este momento pero pensé que en el avión podría hacer frio. Recogí mi cabello en una trenza muy bien realizada y tomé mis maletas llevándolas hasta la sala.

—Estoy lista —le dije a los que estaban allí presenta que al parecer Andrew era el único que faltaba, traté de ignorar eso cuando saludé a Mauricio y luego me ubiqué junto a mi madre abrazándola.

Era la primera vez que la dejaba para irme a otro país y no sabía cómo sería eso. Nicolle, en cambio, hablaba con Charlotte pidiéndole que le trajera algo de su viaje a Grecia y luego se giró hacia mí pidiéndome lo mismo. Mi madre comenzó a reir igual que yo, Nicolle siempre pensando en ella.

La puerta sonó y Mauricio amablemente se ofreció a abrirla. Allí estaba la figura de mi chico. Ahora si puedo llamarlo mi chico, somos novios, me repetí aquello como un pequeño puñado de imágenes. Andrew saludó a mi madre y luego me abrazó a mí para dejar un beso corto en mis labios.

—Perdóname por llegar tarde, el tráfico está sufrible —asentí, no me importaba si llegaba tarde hoy, ya que estaríamos juntos por un par de semanas, o días, la verdad no tengo bien definido cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos.

Charlotte al mirar su reloj dijo que se hacía tarde así que debíamos partir ya. Me despedí de mi madre con mucho sentimiento; a diferencia de Nicolle que le pedí que se portara bien y que ayudara a mi madre en todo lo que fuera necesario. Iríamos en el auto de Mauricio, o bueno su camioneta, así que Charlotte iba de copiloto cuando Andrew y yo íbamos en la parte de atrás.

Andrew tomó mi mano y la acariciaba, yo simplemente estaba en silencio. No había mucho que decir, estaba muy nerviosa, además jamás, ¡JAMÁS! he subido a un avión, ¿y si se cae? ¿O si el motor deja de funcionar? Vamos tengo una vida por delante, apreté la mano de Andrew y suspiré.

Él enviaba algunos mensajes de texto desde su celular mientras Charlotte no paraba de hablar, Mauricio seguía manejando y asintiendo a lo que su novia decía, a veces lo comprendía pero en otras lo admiro, tener a Charlotte de novia, ¿de verdad? Es como desearle la muerte a alguien.

Mis pensamientos se dispersaron cuando un mensaje de Magda apareció en la pantalla de mi celular, me deseaba suerte y me pedía que la llamara tanto como pudiera por que se sentiría muy sola. Le respondí y seguí mirando por la ventana. El brazo de Andrew rodeó mis hombros y besó mi mejilla.

—Estas fría y muy callada —me miró preocupado.

—Nunca me he subido a un avión y estoy muy nerviosa. Además, ¿sabías que entre Venezuela e Italia hay unas ocho mil trecientos setenta y ocho kilómetros? —aquello salió de mi boca en tono paranoico.

—Estaremos bien —susurró suave y me acurrucó en su pecho.

Una hora después cada uno siguió su camino, Charlotte y yo nos despedimos con un largo abrazo y casi que con lágrimas, a diferencia de Mauricio que fue un suave y cálido abrazo. Ese chico me agradaba.

Andrew tomó mi mano y llevando nuestras maletas fuimos a abordar nuestra puerta, la cuatrocientos treinta. Agradecí a Dios por no habernos tocado el vuelo de la película de terror, apreté la mano de Andrew al estar al pie de las escaleras de aquel enorme avión.

— ¿Seguro que no hay otro método para viajar? —le había preguntado eso en el auto anteriormente pero el negó.

La azafata vestía un traje de dos piezas color negro, era rubia alta de ojos claros le sonrió a Andrew y al mirar los boletos sonrió.

—Señor Andrew y señora bienvenidos su área es en primera clase. Siga detrás de aquella cortina —Andrew asintió y caminó hasta donde nos habían indicado, yo miraba todo en silencio, debíamos pasar por segunda clase. Allí había asientos de dos o hasta tres personas juntas algo muy incómodo para cualquiera. Estaba completamente lleno, en cambio de nuestro lado eran contados los asientos, dos de cada lado y con gran espacio de separación. Cada asiento daba el aspecto de mini cabinas, el cuero desprendía su olor que resaltaba con el caoba donde se encontraban pantallas incrustadas, debajo de estas unos mini dispensadores se encontraban al igual que muchas películas. Por lo que noté los asientos eran completamente reclinables y hasta podían dar pequeñas vibraciones.

—Esto es mucho Andrew, seguro salió una fortuna —le susurré acomodándome en mi asiento junto a la ventana.

—Lo mejor para mi princesa —dijo dándole un beso al dorso de mi mano mientras la misma azafata que nos había indicado donde eran nuestros lugares estaba hablando ahora por un teléfono que era el alta voz para todo el avión:

—Estamos a punto de despegar, por favor abróchense los cinturones y pronto pasaran azafatas entregando lo que necesiten, muchas gracias por viajar con nosotros —la chica volvió a darle una mirada a Andrew y le guiñó el ojo, yo en cambio me quede allí callada y algo irritada por su forma de ser.

Andrew me puso el cinturón y me abrazó mientras el avión se elevaba, causando un poco de turbulencia, pero luego el viaje fue muy cómodo y normal, no se sentía nada.

El viaje duro unas seis horas y media, me había quedado dormida sin haberlo deseado. Sólo sentí cuando Andrew con suave besos a mis labios me despertaba, ya había amanecido, habíamos pasado toda la noche viajando.

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó ansioso, se podía notar en su voz y sus ojos.

—Mucho —le sonreí y me puse de pie, tomé su mano y caminamos hacia la salida.

Las personas del mismo vuelo caminaban de un lado a otro, mientras que otras personas con carteles esperaban al otro lado de la salida. Un cartel que decía "Sr. Fuenzalida" resaltaba entre todos con su ortografía perfectamente escrita.

—Benvenuto! Mr. Fuenzalida —un hombre no muy viejo, de traje se acercó a nosotros tomando nuestras maletas.

—Grazie Emilio, lei è Samantha —Andrew me señaló cuidadosamente, pero aquel hombre me miró de arriba abajo un par de veces.

—Sua moglie? —yo los miré un poco nerviosa, no entendía nada.

—Andrew, ¿no habla español? —aquello salió en un nerviosismo.

—Señora Samantha, bienvenida —aquellas palabras salieron del hombre entre cortadas y muy emocionada yo lo abracé, ¡al fin lo entendí! Pero luego me arrepentí de ello yo no era así.

—Perdón —susurré volviendo al lado de Andrew.

—Andare al suo auto —Andrew asintió y entrelazando nuestras manos caminamos detrás del hombre.

Un auto muy elegante nos esperaba con la puerta abierta, subí primero y luego Andrew.

— ¿En qué parte de Italia estamos amor? —era la primera vez que le decía amor.

—Estamos en mi bella Venecia, preciosa —tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Genial.

Había visto en internet que Venecia tenía muchas cosas hermosas, como el puente que también es utilizado como mercado, la catedral o simplemente los parques. Según internet todo es realmente hermoso, bueno hasta ahora las pocas personas que he visto lo son, todos llevan sus ojos claros, es realmente alucinante. Comienzo a sentir envidia, aunque mi madre dice que mis ojos color ámbar son claros y aunque cuando lloro o me enojo, cambian de color a un verde. No me quejo, me gustan mis ojos, no sabía por qué pensaba en ello pero al ladear la cabeza concentré mi mente en los paisajes que se veían desde el auto.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombre de Andrew esta vez más tranquila, él tomó mi mano y jugó con ella. Luego de un largo rato por el tráfico llegamos a una casa de aspecto colonial, la parte de afuera daba a un jardín enorme, y su decoración exterior era de piedras.

Al entrar a la casa, los colores tierra resaltaban, algo de marrón, ocre, y hasta beige iban en escala en las cortinas y los muebles de cuero, algunos adornos de cristal y una mesilla en el centro de aquello en mármol. Seguí mirando todo detalladamente; había muchas fotos de Andrew y Dante de bebés, lo sabía porque sus ojos y su rostro no cambiaron. Continué caminando y una enorme chimenea estaba allí, sus ladrillos rojo resaltaba en aquel lugar.

—Benvenuto —salió una mujer bajita de la nada sonriéndole a Andrew y luego a mí.

—Bienvenida señora —me sonrió detallándome por el rabillo del ojo, en cambio yo miré a Andrew, ¿por que ella me llamaba señora?

—Congratulazioni per il matrimonio —Andrew comenzó a reír negando.

—Para nada Antonella. Ella no es mi esposa, es mi novia —miré a la mujer boquiabierta, me acababa de llamar señora por que pensó que estaba casada con Andrew.

Yo asentí varias veces y la mujer muy apenada me pidió disculpas, me guió amablemente para saber cual sería mi habitación y le agradecí.

Aquella habitación era enorme, una cama matrimonial de sábanas blancas, alfombra en el piso y un suave color pastel en las paredes. Miré a mi alrededor buscando el baño y me encontré con el closet, que era del tamaño de mi habitación. Ladeé la cabeza, no lo podía creer. Seguí con mi búsqueda y al encontrarlo me deslumbré. En el lado izquierdo una ducha con puertas de vidrio se refrejaba desde el porcelanato, y al otro lado estaba una tina muy hermosa de grifos elegantes que no se hacía opacar. Era enorme más que cualquier lugar que haya conocido.

Salí del baño y me tiré en la cama.

—Debo estar soñando —la puerta sonó y al instante se abrió sin decir nada.

—Le he traido un poco de jugo y quería volver a disculparme —Antonella hablaba muy bien español a diferencia del otro hombre.

—No, está bien —le sonreí de lado y me bebí el jugo de inmedieto. A ella también la abracé—. Ahora bien, eso de entrar sin decir que puedes no me agrada. Cambiemos eso y seremos amigas —ella comenzó a reir y yo la imité.

Volvió a pedir disculpas y se marchó.

Allí estaba yo mirando el techo de aquella hermosa casa, o castillo, o como sea que le llamen a esto, cuando mi curiosidad pudo más y salí al pasillo. Me encontré con unas diez puertas en frente, en una escuchaba la voz de Andrew que decia:

—He llegado a Venecia hoy. Estaré allá a más tardar de mañana, si yo sé que eso esta funcionando diferente pero trataré que sea como en Venezuela —no entendía mucho lo que decía, pero la tos sarcástica de alguien detrás de mí me hizo pegar un pequeño brinco.

—Qualcosa è stato perso a Miss —fruncí el ceño al escucharlo era de nuevo el tal Emilio delante de mi preguntando.

—No sé que me preguntas pero ya me iba. ¿Dónde esta Antonella y la cocina? —debía cambiar el tema.

—Mia moglie è in cucina, mi e guidata —yo asentí sin entender nada pero lo seguí hasta la cocina donde se olía algo magnífico. Antonella estaba cocinando.

—Señorita —dijo al mirarme y me señaló los bancos altos junto a una pequeña isla aislada de la cocina—. ¿Desea algo? —negue en el acto.

—No suelo entender mucho el italiano y menos como me habla Emilio —susurré casi como un chisme, pero ella comenzó a reir.

—Perdone a mi esposo, desde pequeño ha estado aquí. Yo en cambio, soy una emigrante española. No muy lejos pero no tan cerca —asentí ante lo que me decía.

Sabía que me llevaría bien con ella.

Ese día pasó sin novedad alguna. La cena era algo extraña, pero al final me dieron de comer pan de ajo y jugo y así fue como cené. Andrew apenas terminó de comer cuando se marchó, decidí hacer lo mismo. Me despedí de Antonella y Emilio y fui a mi habitación.

Decidí tomar un baño en la tina, mi primer baño de tina. Pero como no entendía mucho deje la tina llenando con agua fría, las esencia que había colocado eran tantas que tintaron el agua, pero aun así me ¿tiné?

¿Acaso hay alguna palabra que describa ducharse en la tina? Que no sea, "he tomado una tina". Seguí riendo. Estaba loca, miré el reloj y en mi país sería media noche y acá apenas oscurecía.

Miré por la ventana un rato y luego me entregué a las manos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente el canto de un gallo me despertó.

Miré a los lados asustada recordando que no estaba en casa, había pasado buena noche pero aun así sentía una incomodidad enorme.

Bajé en pijama a tomar el desayuno y Antonella comenzó a reír al verme descalza.

—Miss va usted a enfermar si anda así —miré mis pies negando.

—He sobrebivido peores —reí y me senté en el mismo lugar que ayer—. ¿Y Andrew?

—El señor ha salido muy temprano y dejó dicho que volvería para el almuerzo, lo cual será en una hora —la miré frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Una hora? ¿Es que acaso dormí toda la mañana? —miré a los lados buscando un reloj, pero Antonella asintió al colocarle unas especias a la comida—. Así desperdiciaré mis días en Venecia —refunfuñé—. Para la próxima despiértame para el desayuno, ¿si? —le sonreí amable y ella asintió del mismo modo.

— ¿Crees que después del almuerzo podemos ir a conocer Venecia? —le dije como quien no quiere la cosa mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

—Miss no sé si eso le agrade a el niño Andrew, él dio órdenes estrictas —asentí al escucharla.

Giré en mis talones y volví a mi habitación, busqué en mi armario algo que ponerme. Si no me llevarían iría sola. Andrew me ha dejado acá sola y no es que me agrade.

Dejé sobre la cama unos leggis marron con una blusa blanca, una bujanda del mismo marron de los leggis y unas zandalias trenzadas, y me fui a duchar, canté y me moví por toda a ducha. Era muy cómoda, me envolví en una toalla volviendo a la habitación.

Una figura masculina estaba apoyada de mi cama.

—Andrew —dije apenada y escondiéndome detrás de la puerta del baño.

—He venido por que Antonella me comentó que querías salir. Te pido perdón preciosa; es que debía ir a arreglar algunas cosas como los papeleos y el dinero —aquello sonó poco convinsente.

—Iba a salir sola, no me gusta estar tan sola —suspiré.

—Perdoname, creeme que te recompensaré...

Y así fue, luego de almorzar fuimos en su auto por algunas plazas turísticas o calles famosas o muy concurridas. Caminamos siempre tomados de la mano o dándonos suaves besos en cada rincón. Se sentía muy bien eso, seguimos caminando hasta que llegó la noche.

Al volver a casa cada quien tomó el camino a su habitación para luego encontrarnos en la sala para mirar tele y hablar un poco.

Ahí fue que me contó de su vida de pequeño y como esta es la casa de su madre, ya que la había dejado su abuelo para ellos. Me comentó que acá vivió y realizó la mitad de sus sueños, la otra mitad se consumieron en el tiempo.

Yo asentía a lo que me decía y sin darme cuentas mis ojos se iban cerrando estando yo apoyada en su hombro.

No recordaba lo que había sucedido ayer sólo sé que desperté en mi cama. Supuse que Andrew me había dejado aquí.

Al girar mi rostro noté una flor en la mesa de noche junto con una nota:

"_No estaré para cuando despiertes pero esta noche comeremos _

_fuera. Alístate que pasaré por ti. Te amo._

Miré la nota y la releí un par de veces.

—También te amo —le dije a la nota y me quedé en la cama moviéndome de un lado a otro y pensando en que debía vestir.

Toda mi ropa estaba en el armario, Antonella se había tomado el atrevimientos de arreglar todo, así que comencé a mirar que iría acorde con esta noche. Jeans y blusas no era lo que deseaba para una noche en Venecia.

—Esto sí —un vestido negro ajustado hasta mis rodillas, con tirantes gruesos a los lados, busqué mis zapatillas de tacón color rojo sangre y me miré al espejo. Hacía falta algo que combinara, así que tomé una chaqueta de cuero cruzada del mismo rojo y sonreí. Me veía elegante pero a la vez conservando como era realmente.

El reloj marcaba pasada la una de la tarde. Asomé mi cabeza por el pasillo y no habia ruido alguno, así que me escabullí en la cocina buscando en la nevera algo comestible. Encontré algo de salsa boloñesa así que busqué en las alacenas. Antonella no se veía por ningun lado, supuse que salian.

Busqué un teléfono cerca y marqué a casa, allá debería ser ya de noche.

Mientras el teléfono daba un par de repiques dejé los espaguetis en el agua hirviendo.

— ¿Alo? —dijo nicolle desde el otro lado.

—Nicolle —grité emocionada y pude apostar que mi hermana parpadeó y corrió hasta mamá.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? Bueno en que parte de Italia me refiero —reía nerviosa.

Reí— ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Ella está bien? —traté de darle suspenso.

—Te respondo si tú lo haces —su voz sonó superior.

—Estoy en Venecia y aunque no conozco mucho los parques son muy hermosos y las calles acojedoras —dije revolviendo la pasta.

— ¡Oh, genial!, desearia estar allá —reí sin poderlo evitar.

—Sí, pero yo no —ahora las dos reiamos.

—Mamá está dormida, llega muy tarde ahora. Pero está bien o eso creo, la he visto un poco decaida —asentí como si pudiera verme.

—Dile que la amo y que la extraño, que nada como mi hogar y sus comidas —tomé aire para que no saliera un gran suspiro.

—Te extrañamos Sam. Vuelve pronto y con muchos regalos —reí de nuevo.

—Las amo, llamaré cuando pueda —casi pude escuchar su sonrisa.

Luego de colgar terminé de servirme la pasta boloñesa que había preparado. Me senté en la sala con la enorme tv, la mayoría transmitía programas italianos pero no me importaba, necesitaba algo de ruido mientras comía.

Casi terminaba mi plato cuando llegan Antonella y su esposo con muchas bolsas en sus mano, sonreí al notarlos al fin.

—Señora Samantha, ¿qué hace comiendo eso si le he dejado el almuerzo listo en el horno? —miré el horno y me encogí de hombros. ¿Por qué no había revisado primero?

—No me digas señora, Antonella y lo siento de verdad tenía hambre y busqué nada. Pero he comido y debes estar feliz de ello —su esposo le hizo un par de señas a su esposa y se fue.

—Antonella —la miré aleteando mis pestañas—, ¿que posibilidades hay que tú y yo salgamos a un tour por este lugar? Me siento sola y aburrida en casa —le dije aquello con más melancolía de lo debido.

—Señora, sólo el Señorito Andrew puede darme la orden de que salgamos de casa —dijo como si nada arreglando las compras en la alacena.

—Pero vamos Antonella, me quedaré aquí por no sé cuanto tiempo y quiero salir y conocer, pero Andrew desaparece —le hice un ligero puchero que le causo risa.

—Señor... —no la dejé hablar.

—Dime Samantha o Sam o Sammy pero no más señora —gruñí, había llegado al límite con eso de señora.

—Lo siento Samantha, pero el señor Andrew dio órdenes estrictas de que la llamemos Señorita Samantha así que... —movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Hablaré con Andrew sobre eso y sobre salir mañana tú y yo —ella asintió y me dio la espalda dando por terminada la conversación.

Fui al jardin, allí buscaría que hacer todos estos días sola, vi a Emilio que se encontraba en la área donde aparcaban los autos, había cinco y todos muy lujosos. Me acerqué más a Emilio mientras sacaba la llanta de uno de los autos.

— ¡Emilio! —dije cerca de su oído y obsevé como aquel hombre saltaba y reí.

—Miss me paura —lo miré y fruncí el ceño.

—Emilio, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo hacemos un trato? —éste ladeó la cabeza sin saber bien a qué me refería—. ¿Tú me enseñarías a manejar en este auto? —señalé la camioneta Durando 2012 negra que estaba allí.

—Di cui —fruncí el ceño y comencé hacer algunos movimientos con mis manos para explicarle. Primero me señalé a mi diciendo "yo", luego señalé la camioneta y para concluir moví mis manos como si estuvieran al volante.

—Yo quiero aprender a manejar —dije lento.

—Cabiar vuoi? —negué al escucharlo.

—No, cabiar no. Sólo quiero aprender a manejar —volví a repetir el movimiento de mis manos.

—Vuoi che ti insegni a guidare? —dijo terminando de poner la llanta, a cambio yo asentí sea lo que sea no era cabiar asi que iba por buen camino.

—Grazie —dije y me volví a mi habitación.

Quería una ducha larga en la tina y así fue, lavé mi cabello y lo sequé manualmente.

Miré la hora ya eran casi las ocho de la noche. Andrew llegaría pronto, así que me arreglé rápidamente y esperé tranquila en mi cama sentada mirando el cielo desde el balcón.

Tocaron a mi puerta y antes de que pudiera decir que pasen ya estaba Andrew parado frente a mí con su mejor sonrisa recorriendome con la mirada. Se acercó a mí y tomándome con fuerza me besó, esta vez su beso era posesivo, su sabor a menta y su lengua en busca de la mia hizo flaquear mis piernas, me hizo rodear su cuello con mis manos para ayudarme a sostenerme.

Nuestro beso se cargó de deseo y ansiedad, pude encontrar un "te extraño" en su beso y yo lo correspondía. Desvié mi mano lentamente hacia su cabello cobrizo y anrredándolo en él robándole un jadeo. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron y un suave jadeo salió de los dos.

—Amor... —traté de susurrar al tomar un poco de aire.

—Perdoname por no estar contigo pero prometo ser todo tuyo cada día esta semana —susurró y yo asentí feliz. Estábamos a lunes así que lo tendría para mí hasta el próximo lunes.

Con mi mejor sonrisa lo besé otra vez.

—Te he extrañado mucho —acaricié su rostro y me sonrió agitado.

—Y yo no dejo de pensar en ti —dijo contra mis labios luego de volverme a besar.

Perdimos un poco más de tiempo mirándonos, besándonos.

Andrew abrió la puerta de su camioneta Durango para mí. El camino fue muy corto, y eso me hacía pensar que todo acá era relativamente cerca. Un puente se veía a lo lejos y un par de góndolas paseaban por debajo. Andrew estacionó y en cosa de segundos abría mi puerta, me ayudó a bajar y entrelazando nuestras manos besó el dorso de la que sostenía.

—Bienvenida a la "La Ciudad de Agua"—dijo como todo un caballero acercándonos al muelle donde se encontraban las góndolas.

—Es hermoso.

Era un ambiente muy romántico, el agua relucía gracias a los faroles de alrededor. Parejas abrazadas y muy enamoradas paseaban de un lado a otro. Yo tomé más fuerte de Andrew y me pegué más a él. Me sentía completamente emocionada, era algo nuevo para mí.

Era nuestro turno de subir a la góndola. Monté con ayuda de Andrew y con la del hombre mayor que conducía, nos sentamos y el paseo comenzó. Duró una hora para ser exactos, donde Andrew y yo nos mirábamos, nos besábamos o simplemente veíamos a las personas.

Cuando terminó el recorrido, decidió que deberíamos ir a comer, y eso hicimos. Una ensalada de langostino modelaba en mi plato, mientras que Andrew trataba de disimular su risa ante mi rostro de confusión, el pidió la langosta completa. Cuando la probé, decidí que me gustaba aunque puede que el vino blanco haya ayudado. Hablamos de todo un poco, pero más que nada sobre su vida en Italia.

El restaurante era al aire libre. Candelabros con velas muy altas estaban encendidas, un árbol con la mejor de las flores dispersaba el olor perfecto.

Dos o tres copas de vino después y un rico postre de helado de chocolate con almíbar y algo de pastel hacia buena combinación. Quizás el vino hizo que mi mente fuera un poco disfuncional, tanto que cuando Andrew me ayudó a subir al auto lo acerqué tanto que prácticamente estaba sobre mí y lo besé con deseo y anhelo.

El gruñido voraz de él me hizo despertar, lo había hecho todo mal. Al llegar a casa no había nadie y estaba todo completamente oscuro. Era extraño. Andrew tomó mi mano y me llevó por la oscuridad hasta el pasillo de nuestras recamaras, que estaba iluminado con velas aromáticas resaltando un camino flores.

—Andrew —señalé el piso nerviosa. Advertí como de a poco mis sentidos se despejaban.

Andrew me dio su mejor sonrisa y de un solo movimiento tenía mis labios con los suyos besándome como aquella primera vez, primero mi labio inferior y luego el superior para al final adentrar su lengua para entrelazarla con la mía, que la esperaba con tanta ansiedad.

* * *

Gracias por esperar...

Recomienden la historia por fis...

Gracias a mi "Beta" por la paciencia que me tiene la verdad..

unanse al grupo! abra un adelanto pronto - groups/1427210757505574/

un mega beso y feliz inicio de semana


End file.
